


Прощальный вздох Тэнсая

by kulesza



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Feudalism, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kulesza/pseuds/kulesza
Summary: История повествует о двух братьях, которые решают бросить вызов всему обществу. Эта работа о противостоянии жизни и смерти, о человеческих противоречиях и пороках, о том, как люди склонны меняться под давлением своих собственных желаний и страхов.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 7





	1. Часть I. Глава I.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prosto_ya](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Prosto_ya).



> 1) страна тут больше феодальная, где преобладает искусство владения физической силой и оружием. Без техник, печатей, гендзюцу и додзюцу.
> 
> 2) тэнсай (яп. 天才) – гений.

Колышет ветер старую осину.  
Трепещут листья — как мятежная душа,  
Хочу рукой согнать я горькую кручину.  
На сердце пусто —  
Как в кармане без гроша.

Проходит жизнь уныло и бесцветно.  
И ничего нельзя в ней изменить.  
Мои вопросы остаются без ответа.  
Сомнений рой в себе не задушить.

А ветер резче, резче налетает  
И гнёт осину до земли.  
Листьев на дереве всё больше убывает,  
Теперь трепещутся они в пыли.

Вот так и мы —  
Пока себе подвластны,  
Живём высоко оторвавшись от земли.  
Пока кручина не легла на лоб прекрасный,  
Потом уйдём мы в землю как и пришли мы из земли.

/Белла Гритос/

***

Ночь была холодной, заставляя продрогнуть тело до костей, несмотря на то, что был разгар лета, а с наступлением рассвета начиналась невыносимая духота.

Саске поёжился под тонким покрывалом, борясь с желанием подтянуть к груди замёрзшие ноги. Это было бы показательной слабостью, чего допустить Саске не позволяла гордость. Особенно перед Наруто, который полвечера уговаривал друга разделить один футон на двоих, и, потерпев неудачу, заснул возле слабого костра, обиженный и продрогший.

Миссия затянулась на три дня из-за раненого в бою сокомандника, имени которого Саске не помнил. Он считал, что от балласта, тянущего всю команду на дно, нужно избавляться сразу, и если бы не Наруто, впрягшийся за этого шиноби, Саске бы убил его незамедлительно.

Правила шиноби, привитые с молоком матери, въелись глубоко и каждый раз зудели, если не были исполнены. Сейчас как раз тот момент, когда миссия важнее, чем товарищи, узы и даже собственная жизнь. И все эти жертвы – ради благополучия деревни. Ради Конохи и людей, живущих в ней. 

С самого рождения шиноби воспитываются именно так: с целью защитить деревню любыми доступными способами. Если потребуется, то без колебаний отдать всего себя, пожертвовать семьёй, друзьями и ценными воспоминаниями.

Это принималось как должное. Никто ни с кем не считался, требуя лишь большей отдачи службе и выполнения долга. 

Старейшины, стоящие одной ногой в могиле, всегда повторяли одну фразу: «Вы – всего лишь оружие». И никто не пытался поспорить или опровергнуть эти слова.

Даже Итачи покорно склонял голову и продолжал выказывать свою почтительную преданность. На все гневные тирады Саске он лишь спокойно отвечал: «Это и значит быть шиноби», и в его бездонных глазах плескалось предупреждение о том, что продолжать разговор он не намерен. 

О, как это злило его младшего брата!

Ни одной благодарности, ни одной похвалы — абсолютно ничего, хотя Итачи заслуживает все лавры. Он – та высь, куда Саске стремился всю жизнь. С самого детства отец ставил ему в пример старшего брата. 

Наследник всегда на первом месте, и внимание клана приковано лишь к нему. Остальных не существует, и, дабы получить малую горсть признания, нужно рыть землю голыми руками, до крови, до хруста костей. И вот тогда, возможно, мимолётный взгляд людей скользнёт по тебе, давая понять, что твоё рвение и старания были замечены.

Достичь уровня Итачи Саске не мог никогда. Брат был недосягаем, будто пришелец из другого мира. Он был иной, не такой, как все. Об этом даже как-то раз вскользь упомянул отец, и все сразу же подхватили эту мысль, раздувая сплетни и небылицы. Итачи сравнивали то с Богом, то с Дьяволом. Может быть, он и то и другое? Это предположение вселяло в народ страх, восхищение, любовь, ненависть, зависть, гордость. Все чувства смешивались, создавая поток нескончаемых разговоров.

Итачи. 

Саске прикрыл глаза, вспоминая брата. Его чёрные, как ночь, глаза; его длинные волосы, мягкие на ощупь, словно шёлк; его руки с длинными пальцами все в мозолях и царапинах от бесчисленных тренировок, но такие ласковые... Его тело со светлой кожей, на которой кривыми узорами выделялись шрамы. Брат был словно весь фарфоровый, хрупкий и недолговечный. Такой, которого надо беречь и лелеять. Спокойный, всегда держащийся в тени, имеющий полный контроль над собой: ни лишнего слова, ни лишней эмоции — ничего.

Саске знал, что эта иллюзия, плотно лёгшая на глаза неприятной плёнкой, по щелчку пальцев не пропадёт и не рассеется. Ещё он знал, что брат никогда не позволит заботиться о нём, ибо это лишь его прерогатива. Знал, и от этого желал Итачи ещё больше.

Завлечь. Овладеть. Подчинить.

Хотел ли он этого? Думая об Итачи, о его пронзительном, усталом взгляде, как у старца, прожившего и повидавшего все горести жизни, он понимал: да, именно этого он и хотел.

Саске был уверен, что брат уже всё знал об этих постыдных желаниях, но, как обычно, он не подавал виду. В какой-то мере этот факт его подстёгивал, и словно сам бес его толкал к более решительным действиям. Это было неизбежно в любом случае.

Слабый шорох справа заставил Саске очнуться от своих размышлений. Сонно моргнув, он повернул голову туда, откуда раздался звук. 

Наруто уже проснулся, и на его лице не было ни единого намёка на вчерашнюю обиду. Он тупо смотрел перед собой, пребывая в прострации. Издалека казалось, будто он не дышал. Немного помолчав, словно убедившись в своей правоте, Наруто заторможенно поднял голову и хриплым ото сна голосом сказал настолько тихо, что Саске еле удалось расслышать его шёпот.

— Они здесь.

Дальше всё было смазано, как на картинах футуристических художников. Бой начался резко и неожиданно, будто враги ждали, пока Наруто скажет свою фразу.

Звон кунаев смешивался с тяжёлым дыханием и хрипением сражающихся. В воздухе витал запах крови и пота. Саске лавировал сквозь сыплющиеся сюрикены, брошенные скорее наугад, нежели с целью в кого-то попасть. Он двигался на инстинктах, ловко уворачиваясь от атак и занося катану над вражескими головами. 

На долю секунды он забыл где находится и что с ним команда, от которой почти ничего не осталось. Наруто вытаскивал кунай из мёртвого тела шиноби, в то время как Сай оттирал испачканные в краске пальцы о края своего рваного плаща.

Что этот человек тут делал, Саске так и не понял. По корявым объяснениям Наруто в начале их пути он смог уловить малую часть смысла: Хокаге пожелал, чтобы хотя бы один член АНБУ их сопровождал. 

Где-то на периферии сознания Саске вспомнились слова брата о том, что за их кланом следят члены Корня по приказу Данзо. Почему-то показалось, что Сай может быть одним из них — безымянным. Этот парень с трупным цветом кожи был странным, имея привычку улыбаться ни к месту, либо смеяться невпопад и без причины. Это напрочь выбивало из колеи, особенно в напряжённые моменты, когда с минуты на минуту могла разгореться яростная схватка. 

Саске оглянулся в сторону леса: верхушки деревьев озарялись светом и блестели, утомляя глаза. С рассветом пришёл новый день, занимая место предыдущего. Появилось чувство, будто этого сражения не было, что оно являлось лишь плодом беспокойного сна.

Убитый шиноби, которого так оберегал Наруто, покоился среди зарослей травы, расточая сладкий трупный смрад, постепенно покрываясь сине-зелёными пятнами.

Саске убрал слипшиеся пряди с блестящего от пота лба, последний раз взглянул на поляну, усыпанную трупами, и, развернувшись, не спеша направился вглубь леса по тропе среди густых деревьев.

Путь лежал в Коноху, где в их поместье Учиха его появление всегда запаздывало.

***

Комната была большой, но мрачной, несмотря на старания матери создать уют во всём доме. Непримечательный, даже скудный интерьер, создавал гнетущую атмосферу — отец любил минимализм. 

Цветы, стоящие на столике в углу, начинали увядать и выглядели несвежими. Похоже, мать забыла про них и не заглядывала в эту комнату. Значит, брат тоже ещё не вернулся с задания.

Саске сидел на пятках перед отцом, который, как статуя, замер с момента их прихода сюда и за всё это время не сказал ни слова, что ещё больше нервировало Саске. Он чувствовал пронзительный взгляд, прожигающий насквозь. От этого прямая спина покрылась холодным потом, а костяшки пальцев побелели, сильно сжимая край тёмно-синего юката. Казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем отец медленно, как бы растягивая слова, произнёс приглушенным басом:

— В этот раз я доволен. Более чем.

Саске вздрогнул, словно его ударили, и, вопреки всем традициям, резко поднял глаза, всматриваясь в лицо отца. Тот выглядел умиротворённым, что случалось крайне редко. Такое происходило только в ситуациях с Итачи, когда он приходил с миссий и давал отчёт. На него, как на наследника, возлагались большие надежды, и от этого ответственность становилась необъятной, напоминающей тяжёлый груз, который Итачи нёс на своих плечах всю жизнь.

Никаких жалоб и отказа от своих повседневных обязанностей от него не поступало.

Итачи всё всегда делал сам — молча, тихо, как тень, без каких-либо разговоров и чьей-либо помощи. Иногда его хватало на то, чтобы вымученно улыбнуться краешками губ и ткнуть пальцами в лоб в качестве обещания, что в следующий раз он разделит с Саске свою работу и мысли.

Но Саске знал: следующего раза не будет никогда.

Брат скорее умрёт, чем признает Саске равным и поделится чем-то сокровенным. Он вёл себя отстранённо, словно они – чужие друг другу люди. Возможно, это из-за того, что у него всегда была куча работы, которой его загружал отец. В один из дней, после того, как Саске попросил Итачи потренироваться вместе и получил классический отказ, он мог поклясться, что в тот момент увидел отчаяние в глазах брата. 

Любовь.

Которая могла убить и поглотить сущность в своём мраке. Она пугала своей неправильностью и, наоборот, притягивала своей запретностью. Это был тупик, из которого существует лишь один выход — поддаться и броситься в омут с головой.

Саске сглотнул тугой ком в горле, и, выйдя из продолжительного оцепенения, кратко ответил:

— Да, отец.

Механически качнув головой в знак того, что разговор окончен, отец встал с дзабутона*, оправил своё домашнее юката и жестом руки приказал Саске подняться с места.

— Ты устал. Сходи в купальню и отдохни.

Сёдзи задвинулись бесшумно, и лишь слабый скрип половиц оповещал о том, что Фугаку покинул комнату. Саске в изнеможении прикрыл глаза. Больше всего на данный момент ему хотелось увидеть Итачи.

Брата, которого он больше был не в силах ждать.

***

Итачи пришёл поздно вечером, когда только одна луна освещала их дом. Саске это понял, услышав приглушенный шёпот матери, которая что-то спрашивала, но сам вопрос он не расслышал. 

Тихо поднявшись с футона, Саске медленно подошёл к сёдзи, аккуратно прикладывая ухо в желании узнать, что отвечал брат.

— Саске вернулся?

— Да, сегодня днём.

Итачи ничего больше не сказал, по-видимому, только кивнул и, судя по звуку удаляющихся шагов, направился в свою комнату.

В этот момент Саске овладело дикое желание прямо сейчас направиться к брату. Он хотел его увидеть, прикоснуться, распустить волосы и вдохнуть их запах, чего Итачи старался не допускать. Ещё будучи ребёнком, он выстроил невидимую стену между ним и окружающими его людьми. Его личное пространство боялись нарушать и отец, и мать, хотя первый, в большинстве случаев, всячески старался контролировать сына, что определённо злило Итачи. Это можно было выяснить по глубокой морщине, залёгшей между бровей. Только Саске мог понять, что значит то или иное выражение лица своего брата.

Он чувствовал – Итачи ждёт его.

Приоткрыв сёдзи, Саске, выглянув в тёмный коридор, скользнул в него, как тень. Никакого постороннего движения или шума не было, тишина наваливалась и давила своей мощью. Всё было закрыто — мать перед сном обходила дом, задвигая все фусума и створки, дабы не сквозило.

Саске вышел во внутреннюю часть двора, к саду с маленьким искусственным бассейном, где плавали карпы кои, подаренные отцом на десятилетие младшего сына. Это было так давно, что Саске с трудом удалось вспомнить тот день. 

Кажется, с той поры прошла целая вечность, хотя минуло лишь девять лет. Странно, что эти рыбы были ещё живы. Саске был уверен, что они умрут раньше, чем в двенадцатый раз наступит период Ханами*. Он за ними не ухаживал. Наверное, благодаря матери они до сих пор живы и становились всё больше с каждым годом. 

Шаги отдавались громкими шлепками, хотя Саске старался идти как можно тише, удерживая себя от того, чтобы ненароком не ринуться в бег. Комната брата становилась ближе, и Саске никак не мог унять дрожь, охватившую его ещё там, на веранде перед садом. Остановившись перед сёдзи, он, холодной от волнений рукой, раздвинул их и без колебаний шагнул внутрь, тут же задвигая за собой створки. 

Итачи сидел на разложенном футоне и перебирал свитки в полной темноте. Он даже не поднял голову на вошедшего, полагая, что источник шума устранится сам собой. 

Саске оказался прав — брат ждал его.

— С возвращением.

Собственный голос вышел охрипшим настолько, что Саске едва его узнал. Кашлянув в кулак, он уставился на брата, наконец закончившего сортировать свитки и теперь просто сидевшего с прикрытыми глазами, выказывая этим свою усталость и нежелание вести беседу.

В полнейшей тишине можно было услышать биения их сердец: размеренное, спокойное у Итачи, и быстрое, словно норовившее вырваться из груди — у Саске.

Пауза затянулась – это понимали оба, но никто не решался начать разговор. Итачи, поправив сбившееся одеяло, тихо, как бы нехотя, проговорил:

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Простой и одновременно сложный вопрос выбил у Саске почву из-под ног. Ответ был очевиден, но сказать его оказалось непосильной задачей. Саске, бледный как полотно, разлепив сухие, одеревеневшие губы, прошелестел:

— Ты знаешь.

Брови Итачи поползли вверх, но на Саске он так и не взглянул. В душе ему было весело. 

Глупый младший брат. Даже его смелость, сила, взрослые слова и уверенность не изменяют того факта, что он всего лишь импульсивный, эгоистичный мальчишка, привыкший бросаться в огонь и получать ожоги. Он чувствовал желание Саске, его тягу и влечение. Но каждый раз пресекал всякие попытки непозволительного сближения, о котором так ясно было написано на лице младшего брата.

Итачи подумал, что он отвратительный старший брат, раз допустил то, что Саске испытывает к нему столь разрушающую любовь. Какой стыд! Влюбиться в своего брата. Это словно насмешка Богов, которые решили потешиться и испытать их и так напряжённые братские отношения чем-нибудь ещё.

Больше всего Итачи пугало то, что, вопреки всем ожиданиям, это не воспринималось как что-то противоестественное или чуждое. Возникало чувство, будто всё так и должно быть.

Саске всё стоял на пороге, не проходя дальше, но и не собираясь уходить. Он чего-то ждал. Итачи поднял глаза на брата и увидел слабую улыбку на его бескровных губах. Это обескураживало. Чему он улыбался, понятно не было. 

Саске, как в замедленной съёмке, начал приближаться к брату, не стирая ухмылку с лица.

Сцена напоминала повседневность мира животных, когда огромный удав медленно развертывает свои кольца перед кроликом, готовясь вот-вот напасть на свою жертву.

На лице Итачи не дрогнул ни один мускул, он всё так же неподвижно сидел на футоне, не отрывая взгляда от действий Саске. Тот, наконец, приблизился вплотную, опустился на корточки, и, наклонившись к самому лицу Итачи, прошептал:

— Нии-сан, насколько далеко ты готов зайти?

Ответа не последовало, впрочем, Саске и не ждал его. Одним движением руки он распустил волосы брата и прошёлся по ним ладонью. Послышался запах хвои и дикой вишни. Похоже, миссия проходила в лесах, и запах, сводивший с ума Саске, ещё не успел выветриться. 

Итачи не протестовал, но и не был доволен тем, что его волосы трогают без разрешения. Слегка откинувшись, он посмотрел на брата снисходительным взглядом, после чего лёг на футон, взглядом приглашая Саске лечь рядом.

Этот раз был такой же, как и предыдущий. Начиналось по-разному, но конец был одинаковым – Итачи предлагал лечь спать вместе. Саске соглашался, забывая о том, что минуту назад собирался перейти грань дозволенного. 

После давнишнего вопроса Итачи: «Решился бы ты переступить черту, Саске?» одержимость младшего брата сделалась более ощутимой. Он стал более смелым и напористым, в то время как старший старался убавить его пыл. Итачи хотел было пожалеть о том, что завёл этот разговор, но не мог. Ибо желал стать с Саске одним целым.

Даже если весь мир встанет у них на пути, они не отступят. Даже если братьев будут проклинать, близкие отвернутся, а деревня объявит их врагами — они не откажутся от своих чувств. Без помощи слов, они уже всё согласовали и лишь ждали подходящего момента, чтобы стать едиными. 

Такова была их участь. Поддаться искушению и отдаться в руки вечности. 

***

Поход к Хокаге с отчётом о миссии выдался далеко не таким удачным, как хотелось бы Саске. 

Хирузен несколько раз переспрашивал одни и те же вещи, что было совсем ему не свойственно. То, что на миссии погиб почти весь отряд, особенно сильно его встревожило и заставило изрядно беспокоиться. 

С самого утра в резиденции была суматоха из-за этого случая, и Саске готов был поклясться, что теперь старейшины не упустят возможности лишний раз показать свою открытую неприязнь к клану Учиха. Даже несмотря на то, что капитаном был не Саске, а кто-то из джонинов, сам факт того, что тот умер, а он нет – заставлял верхушку деревни презрительно кривить губы.

Клана Учиха боялись. Саске знал это благодаря многочисленным взглядам и разговорам. Казалось, что беспричинного страха у людей просто не должно быть, даже невозможно – но нет; жители деревни почти не скрывали свой трепет вперемешку с восхищением, только и делая, что благоговейно беседуя друг с другом о том, как они все хорошо живут благодаря сильным и бесстрашным Учихам.

От Саске всё старались скрыть, опасаясь, что, узнав правду, он потеряет голову от злости и сделает непоправимую ошибку. В гневе он был пугающим, неимоверно напоминая этим своего отца. Тем не менее, Саске сам узнавал всю информацию, что его интересовала, и как бы родители с братом не старались скрыть что-либо, ему давным-давно было известно, что Коноха враждует с его кланом, а с каждым годом их ненависть друг к другу усиливалась.

После того, как их вытеснили за пределы селения, заставив жить на окраине, стало понятно, что это окончательная точка в их компромиссных отношениях. Их не любили, боялись, презирали, завидовали их силе. Страх и ненависть подтолкнула Коноху на роковую ошибку. На дискриминацию клана, который в своё время участвовал в создании деревни.

Они – отцы-прародители, они – настоящие главы и правители, достойные шиноби и сильнейшие защитники. Именно они, а не те бездари, что сейчас вальяжно рассиживаются в кабинетах и считают, что, получив незаслуженное положение, имеют право командовать и отдавать приказы им — Учихам! И смех и грех, как так вообще могло произойти? Как это могло вылиться в пассивный конфликт?

Саске чувствовал нутром, что ещё чуть-чуть – и случится то, чего в глубине души все боятся. Гражданская война с реками крови, бесчисленными трупами, ужасными разрушениями и полным упадком как деревни, так и страны. Этой слабостью обязательно воспользуются другие, чтобы наконец разбить в пух и прах страну Огня, разделить её земли между собой и навсегда забыть, что пятая страна с таким названием вообще когда-либо существовала.

Наступи такая ситуация, Саске, ни секунды не сомневаясь, принял бы сторону клана. Его рука бы не дрогнула, если бы пришлось пожертвовать людьми ради достижения мира и справедливости, о которых говорил отец на клановых собраниях. 

Саске там был не больше двух раз, но после того, как Итачи вмешался и сказал, что ему на таких мероприятиях делать нечего, больше не ходил. Брат старался его отгородить от всего, что творится между кланом и деревней. То ли чтобы защитить, то ли потому что боялся, что Саске не станет закрывать глаза на пренебрежение, которым старейшины одаривают их клан; то ли ещё были причины, но какие именно — понятия он не имел. Беседовать с Итачи на эту тему оказалось бесполезным — никаких объяснений добиться не получилось. Только красноречивый взгляд, говорящий о том, что Саске, как и всегда, ничего не касается.

Это забота старших — решать проблемы и справляться с ними, не вмешивая младших. Так, кажется, отвечал Итачи.

Несмотря на то, что Итачи всегда использовали, поручая грязную работу и отправляя на задания, где можно было расстаться с жизнью, он оставался полностью преданным деревне, любил её и всячески оберегал, о чём неоднократно говорил. Такого тёплого чувства по отношению к клану у него не было. 

Казалось, само наличие семьи его тяготило. Итачи редко проводил время в семейном кругу: на семейных мероприятиях и званых вечерах появлялся нечасто, никогда не задерживался надолго, стараясь как можно быстрее избавить себя от нежеланного общества. 

Такое поведение зачастую являлось причиной его ссор с отцом. Фугаку считал, что наследник не должен пренебрегать обществом, которым в будущем будет управлять; Итачи же полагал, что это пустая трата драгоценного времени, которого и так всегда мало. 

Камень преткновения — чрезмерное равнодушие старшего сына ко всему, что связано с кланом. Если бы его вдруг не стало, Итачи даже не заметил бы изменений, а возможно, он бы сам мог стать причиной, по которой клан Учиха перестал бы существовать.

Саске испугался этой мысли. Он не хотел и думать, что Итачи способен поднять руку на соклановцев, на мать и отца, на своего младшего брата. Стать предателем. Убить близких. 

А считает ли их близкими Итачи? Дороги ли они ему? 

Может, он действительно настолько устал от вечных требований и контроля клана, что решится вырезать их всех, как безродных собак? Неужели он сделает выбор в пользу Конохи, отдавая предпочтение ей, а не своему клану, домашнему очагу и семье? 

Саске на минуту стало стыдно, что он сомневается в брате, что допускает такие мысли, он был готов проклинать себя за это. 

Итачи никогда бы так не поступил. Он никогда бы не предал свой клан, не пошёл бы на поводу у Конохи. Чем чаще это повторял про себя Саске, тем больше убеждался, что безгранично доверяет Итачи.

Он верил, что брат не оставит его, что всегда будет рядом. Что никогда не предаст, что Итачи будет с ним несмотря ни на что. 

Меньше всего Саске хотелось думать, что их жизненные пути однажды разойдутся, что жизнь заставит их противостоять друг другу, утерять связь и перестать быть теми, кем являются сейчас — братьями. 

Но если это предначертано им судьбой, то ни о каком принятии этого факта не будет идти и речи. Примирение — самый последний вариант, о котором подумал Саске. Первый же — бороться со всеми трудностями, которые могли поджидать их в будущем. 

Несмотря ни на что братья останутся вместе, они пойдут наперекор всему, что будет заставлять их отречься друг от друга.

Саске отчаянно хотелось в это верить.

***

— Что я могу сказать... Вы ещё легко отделались, — Какаши-сенсей почесал затылок, смотря на возбужденного Наруто, собирающегося что-то ответить, но, тут же перебив его, продолжил, — Честно говоря, вас должны были допросить, после чего не пускать на миссии определённое время, но Хокаге дал вам очередное задание без допросов и наказаний, ограничившись беседой и вашим обещанием, что такого больше не повторится. Всё прямо как в лучших детских сказках, где история волшебным образом заканчивается благополучно. Как считаете?

В таверне пахло рыбным бульоном и жареными овощами. Табачный туман стоял плотной завесой, через которую почти ничего не было видно. 

Почему Какаши-сенсей выбрал именно это место для посиделок — никто не понял. Наруто рвался в Ичираку, где, по его словам, готовили великолепный рамен, но туда они не дошли, отдав предпочтение душной, прокуренной закусочной. 

Кроме Наруто, Саске и Какаши-сенсея здесь были ещё четыре шиноби в обмундировании, которые сидели в противоположном углу. Судя по постоянному хохоту и стуку бокалов, они выпивали после миссии. 

Засаленная скатерть неприятно липла к локтям, оставляя на них грязные потёки. Саске морщился в отвращении, брезгливо оттирая грязь с руки. Он ничего не заказал, кроме чая, что давно остыл и остался почти нетронутым в пиале с потрескавшимся дном. Наруто, кажется, абсолютно не смутила обстановка захудалого заведения, и он решил пообедать на широкую ногу, заказав себе сразу несколько блюд.

Они сидели почти в потемках, ловя лишь очертания друг друга. Похоже, хозяин таверны был из тех людей, которые любят экономить на всём — в заведении было всего три свечи, привлекающие к себе всех мотыльков, что летали в округе. 

Какаши-сенсей ковырял край стола, находя это дело невероятно увлекательным; он даже забыл, что решил серьёзно поговорить со своими учениками. В какой-то момент он подумал, что действительно ошибся с выбором места для разговора, и было бы лучше пойти в Ичираку, о котором всю дорогу бубнил Наруто.

На вопрос Какаши, были ли они рады тому, что вышли сухими из воды, ему никто так и не ответил.

Саске хотелось сказать, что он на самом деле думал по поводу этого, но воздержался. Он не хотел огорчать своего наставника, который и так был не в самом лучшем расположении духа — всеобщее волнение в резиденции Хокаге передалось и ему, и похоже, он ещё не отошёл от этого. 

А Саске считал, что их вообще ни в чём не должны были упрекать. Лучшие бойцы Конохи исчерпали себя ещё в период Третьей Мировой Войны Шиноби. Тогда многие погибли, сражаясь за свою родину, среди них были и Учиха, которыми сейчас так показательно пренебрегали.

На заданиях в то время гибли целые отряды, команды и группы. Некоторые пропадали без вести, бывало, останки находили в ущельях или пещерах, но не было сомнений, что большинство стали кормом для рыб в реке Накано. И никто никого не упрекал. 

Разве это могло помочь? Нет. Лишний раз сыпать соль на рану, и только. 

А теперь что? Теперь с них требуют объяснений: почему шиноби, которые на деле оказались слабыми глупцами, погибли? Что было нужно ответить на это? Что тут вообще можно было ответить? 

Взгляды Кохару и Хомуры говорили лучше всех слов — они считали, что Саске сам убил всех шиноби, чтобы те не попали в плен живыми. Поняв это по их глазам, он чуть не засмеялся, прямо там, в кабинете Хокаге. Они что, из ума выжили? До этого бы никто не сумел додуматься, кроме стариков, из последних сил сжимающих власть в своих иссохших руках. Это уже ни в какие ворота не лезло. Даже Итачи бы посмеялся над таким абсурдным предположением.

Наруто вообще ничего не думал об этом. Да, присутствовала досада, ведь он не смог помочь своим товарищам, даже доля грусти и раскаяния, но на этом спектр эмоций заканчивался.

Если бы ему сказали, что принято решение о допросе с пытками, Наруто отреагировал бы так, словно был готов к такому исходу. Но вердикт о том, что ничего из этого не будет применено, привёл его в замешательство и растерянность. 

Наверное, люди, всю жизнь испытывающие унижения и наказания от окружающих, со временем как-то смиряются и привыкают к мысли, что так и должно быть, а если это в какой-то момент перестаёт действовать, то они пребывают в шоке и не знают, как им быть. Наруто будто потерялся во времени после того, как посетил Хокаге утром.

Идея провести серьёзную беседу оказалась провальной. Какаши-сенсей сам это понял, когда вдруг осознал, что они до сих пор сидели в таверне, так и не сказав ни слова. На настенных часах стрелки перевалили за девять вечера. Однако только сейчас, словно выйдя из общего оцепенения, Саске заметил, что внутри так же темно, как и снаружи. Приходилось напрягать глаза, чтобы разглядеть в этой тьме сидящего напротив сенсея.

Саске решил, что смысла сидеть здесь больше нет. Кинув пару монет в стоящее на краю стола глиняное блюдце, он рывком поднялся из-за стола, буркнув нечленораздельное: «Мне пора», буквально в два шага преодолевая расстояние до двери. Выйдя на улицу, он наконец смог сделать судорожный вздох. Глоток свежего воздуха привёл его в чувство и заставил голову протрезветь, хотя он даже не пил. 

Саске с раздражением оглядел таверну с обшарпанными стенами. Со стороны её можно было и вовсе принять за заброшенный дом, который со дня на день снесут.

Идя неосвещенными закоулками, Саске думал о том, почему ему казалось, что в Конохе не могло быть таких Богом забытых мест, которые отчаянно нуждались в ремонте? Эта часть деревни ему была не особо знакома. Лишь однажды они шли здесь с Командой Семь, когда напросились проводить Какаши-сенсея домой. Оказывается, он живёт в ужасном районе, где сама атмосфера тяжёлая и удушающая.

Саске невольно вспомнил свой район Учиха, стоящий отдельно от всех, такой родной и тёплый, а главное – не было в нём этого пугающего эффекта. Может быть, сами люди там смотрятся мрачно, но дома и улицы — нет, они были светлыми, даже золотыми в лучах утреннего солнца. 

Весь их посёлок утопал в зелёной листве деревьев и цветах Сакуры, что цвела по всей округе. Особенно много было её возле полигона, где любил тренироваться Итачи.

В тенях, что отбрасывают её ветки, Саске порой прятался и наблюдал за тем, как брат выполняет упражнения по метанию сюрикенов и кунаев, всегда попадая в цель. Он мог это сделать даже с закрытыми глазами. Что за талант такой? Не просто так его в детстве прозвали гением. 

Итачи был гениальным ребёнком, гениальным шиноби, гениальным бойцом. Он всё делал гениально. Так, как никогда не удавалось сделать Саске. 

Если бы он мог, то завидовал бы, проклинал и ненавидел — но он не мог. Лишь восхищался, стремился к этой высоте и любил.

Да, он любил так, как никто никого никогда не полюбит. Он бы не сказал об этом Итачи. Он бы никому об этом не сказал, по крайней мере, не сейчас. 

Но придёт время, и Саске не станет молчать. Он скажет всем, не скрывая ничего — пускай знают, что он задыхается, тонет в постигшей его любви. Любви к Итачи.

Где-то глубоко внутри стало нестерпимо больно, что-то словно треснуло, заставляя сердце глухо биться об арматуры рёбер. 

Наверное, так рассыпается на мелкие осколки вжившееся в душу одиночество.

***

Итачи стоял посреди лесной прогалины, смотря на дерево, истерзанное кунаями. Он тренировался с самого утра, нисколько себя не жалея и натирая новые мозоли.

Солнце вальяжно плыло по зеркально чистому небу, которое ослепляло своим голубым цветом. Горячий ветер обрывал листья, заставляя их кружиться в воздушном танце.

Скоро наступит вечер, а с ним долгожданная прохлада — в саму* было невозможно дышать.

— Тебя долго не было.

— Работа. 

Итачи машинально кивнул, повернув голову в сторону клёна, под которым сидел Шисуи. На его умиротворённом лице играли солнечные блики, кудрявые волосы были растрёпаны, делая его похожим на мальчишку.

Итачи подошёл ближе, бросая серую тень на расслабленную фигуру своего друга и, присев рядом, также прикрыл глаза, подставляя лицо солнечным лучам.

— Сегодня особенно жарко, не правда ли?

«Действительно», — подумал Итачи. Сегодня солнце нещадно пекло, обжигая кожу и заставляя её трескаться от пересыхания. Зной творил витражи над землёй, а воздух дрожал и переливался, мерцая своими блёстками, слепя глаза, не давая разомкнуть веки и разглядеть местность.

Когда они познакомились, была такая же погода. С того момента прошло много времени, но воспоминания настолько растворились в подсознании, что казалось, будто это случилось миллион лет назад. Шисуи даже совсем не изменился, как будто был выточен из мрамора.

Словно почувствовав, что о нём думают, тот медленно приоткрыл глаза, уперев свой взгляд на грязные ноги в пыльной обуви.

Шисуи отчаянно хотелось избавить себя от мрачных мыслей, окруживших его со всех сторон. Волноваться было о чём — о клане. 

Последняя миссия заключалась в том, чтобы следить за отделом полиции. Всё было секретно, пришлось лгать даже Итачи, что он отправляется за пределы деревни по приказу Хокаге. 

Данзо, как паук, распустил свои лапы, начав дёргать за серебристые нитки паутины, что так старательно плёл много лет. 

Заставлять Учиха следить за своими же соклановцами — одна из самых ужасных пыток, что смог придумать этот старик. Он всегда был щедр на наказания, казалось, будто он испытывает от этого особое удовольствие. Но, скорее всего, так и было на самом деле; Шисуи всё чаще в этом убеждался.

Данзо был палачом, чёрной бесформенной тенью Хокаге. Мрачным, таинственным, немногословным, жестоким и бездушным. Гнилой корень дерева, у которого всё ещё были свежие зелёные листья, которое всё ещё цвело. И этими цветением был Хирузен, с чем Данзо никак не мог смириться. 

Не он, а его вечный соперник стал вершиной, к которой тянутся люди, не он, а Сарутоби стал тем светом, что всегда притягивает всех к себе, что дарит тепло и ощущение спокойствия и безопасности. 

Хирузен никогда бы не мог мыть руки в чужой крови, как делал это Данзо. Он не смог бы выполнить и половины грязной работы, которую брал на себя Данзо. Он получил роль палача и принял решение соответствовать этому званию. 

За все годы пребывания в совете он пустил свои корни слишком глубоко, разросся и разносил эту гниль повсюду, убивая и мучая всех вокруг. Он считал, что цель оправдывает средства, а цель была одна — защита деревни от всех обоснованных и необоснованных угроз; он делал это по-своему и всегда преуспевал в использовании своих методов. 

Верить ему — быть мёртвым с самого начала.

Шисуи знал, что он уже мёртв — он умер, как только переступил порог кабинета, как только поверил в то, что говорил Данзо, как только взял на себя это задание, такое подлое и циничное. Сейчас он презирал свою преданность деревне, ибо именно этой безграничной любовью к Конохе им можно управлять, заставлять идти на поводу и слепо подчиняться. Данзо об этом знал и умело пользовался его слабостью. 

Шисуи усмехнулся — в жизни бывает столько поворотов, что в конечном итоге тебя начинает укачивать.

— Завтра собрание.

— Я знаю.

Итачи нервно дёрнул плечом, словно Шисуи сказал что-то из ряда вон выходящее. В последнее время эта тема с кланом стала почти табу. Особой радости разговоры об этом не вызывали, наоборот, лишь больше раздражая и заставляя выходить из душевного равновесия. 

Как же всё это надоело! Вечные распри, непринятие, ненависть. Как же Итачи устал от всего этого. Словно по щелчку пальцев на него свалились все невзгоды, которые давят своим грузом, тянут вниз, на дно.

— Ты должен прийти.

— У меня миссия. 

«Как хорошо прикрываться тем, что у тебя задание», – подумал Итачи. Его это в самом деле радовало, ибо избавляло от надобности присутствовать на клановом собрании. 

Но то, что с ним должен будет пойти Саске, заставляло не на шутку встрепенуться сердце. Это совместная миссия, так пожелал Хокаге и отказать Итачи не имел права.

Саске. 

Он возмужал, стал сильным, красивым — словно огонь, он горел жаждой к жизни и новым познаниям. От хилого, робкого мальчика не осталось и следа. 

Период его взросления Итачи пропустил, и этот факт его колол, причиняя тупую, тянущуюся боль в сердце. Он пропустил тот момент, когда Саске перестал заглядывать с нежностью ему в глаза, надеясь, что старший брат уделит ему время; пропустил, когда Саске перестал всё у него спрашивать, даже если и знал ответ, но хотел завести разговор, чтобы услышать голос брата, по которому скучает и постоянно ждёт; пропустил, когда Саске нужна была его братская помощь, и тот запутался в своих ощущениях, становясь всё более отчужденным и скрытным.

Он пропустил всё, всюду опоздал и везде не успел.

Итачи должен был быть рядом, как старший брат, как опора и поддержка, но всегда жертвовал своими отношениями с Саске ради деревни и клана. Он должен был заметить раньше странное, неестественное, безумное поведение своего младшего брата и постараться пресечь всякие попытки сотворить что-то непозволительное, а не разжигать это адское пламя, что захватывает и сжигает нарочито медленно и мучительно. Словно давая прочувствовать всю доступную гамму эмоций.

Он должен был быть братом, а стал никем.

Они так далеки друг от друга, но в то же время слишком близки. Саске затянул его на другую сторону, они теперь там — за стеклом, в банке, крутятся как жуки и не могут выбраться. А может, просто не хотят?

Саске не хотел.

Итачи соглашается: он готов идти на поводу желаний у своего ребёнка, он готов ему простить эту шалость. 

Он знает, что там впереди — пустота, мутная, чёрная, сплошная неизвестность. Их отношения не примут, это небывалый случай, позор. Что их ждёт? Арест, заключение? Наказание? Но какое? Пожизненное пребывание в темнице, изгнание или казнь? 

Если именно это их ждёт, то Итачи готов. Он уже давно решил для себя, что стерпит всё, что уготовано судьбой. Не будет роптать, досадовать, жалеть. Не будет пытаться противостоять, а покорно склонит голову, ибо он обязан будет ответить за допущенную ошибку. За то, что полюбил своего брата. За то, что позволил брату полюбить себя.

Если им суждено быть казнёнными, то даже смерть не сможет их разлучить. Их души, если таковые имеются, если ещё не выжжены, будут всегда искать встречи. Они будут воскресать тысячу раз, чтобы снова быть вместе, чтобы находить друг друга и отдаваться своей сумасшедшей любви. И за это будут тысячу раз умирать. Всегда в мучениях, всегда с позорным пятном, всегда не принятыми обществом и непонятые.

Два брата, два Учиха, кровь от крови, плоть от плоти — они по ту сторону баррикад, они вдвоём всегда будут против всех.

«Хорошо, очень хорошо», – думал Итачи. Всё так, как должно быть, и эти мысли, такие правильные, такие органичные, такие само собой разумеющиеся — вызывали в нём чувство удовлетворения. Он принимал их благосклонно, с некой эйфорией, ничуть не стыдясь, что думает о кровосмешении, о том, о чём мечтать нельзя. 

Но всё, что нельзя притягивает магнитом, запретный плод всегда сладок, и Итачи хотелось вкусить его, попробовать на вкус, упиться этим ароматом, вкусом, раствориться в шлейфе пряного запаха; он хотел отдаться безумию, как сделал это Саске, он хотел сойти с ума.

«Я уже не в своём уме. Я безумен. Я болен.», — осознание опаляет, жжёт, убивает, но от этого хорошо, чертовски хорошо, радостно. 

Он не такой как все. Саске не такой как все. Они с ним — другие, странные братья, таких больше нет и быть не может. 

Они прокляты, и это проклятие не снять даже смертью. Им ничего не поможет, их не спасти. 

«Очень хорошо», – в сотый раз подумал Итачи, перебирая длинными сухими пальцами хрустящую траву.

Молчание затянулось, но ни Шисуи, ни Итачи не хотелось продолжать разговор. Тишина была наградой, была необходима, как воздух, которым они дышат. 

Они вдруг оба поняли, что им не о чём говорить. Все темы избиты, особенно то, что касается клана и деревни. Обсуждать можно бесконечно, но зачем, если они никогда не придут консенсусу?

Итачи любил Коноху, он был предан ей. Если нависнет угроза, он будет готов отдать жизнь ради защиты деревни. Если бы эта угроза исходила от его собственного клана, он готов был вырвать из сердца все чувства, все привязанности, и искоренить тех, от кого веет ненавистью, ненасытностью, жаждой мести и власти. Он мог бы решиться на это, он уже решился в глубине души.

Но одну привязанность он никогда бы не смог оборвать — привязанность к Саске. 

Его брат, его любимый… Разорвать, выкинуть все воспоминания, чувства было выше его сил. Хвалёное хладнокровие таяло, словно снег под обжигающими лучами солнца – так стремительно быстро растекаясь в лужи, потом реки, булькающие своей грязью. 

Итачи знал, что ради Саске готов броситься в огонь, во мрак, куда угодно, чтобы спасти его, чтобы подарить ему жизнь, право на существование. Он принесёт себя в жертву не раздумывая, не колеблясь, не выжидая лучшего исхода для них обоих, ибо этого не могло быть. 

Он знал, что такова участь братьев Учиха — одного в конце пути обязательно ждёт костлявая смерть. Итачи не сомневался, что тем, над кем нависнет эта старуха, будет именно он. Саске должен жить, по-другому быть не может.

Младший брат. С какой целью он существует? Для чего рождаются младшие братья? У каждого своя роль в жизни – Итачи пришёл к такому выводу давно, ещё будучи ребёнком. 

Кто должен был учить и наставлять, кто заботиться и помогать. Но брат? Что он должен был делать: любить и подражать? Да, это было, но так давно. 

Саске вырос, а с ним выросли и чувства, которые он растил в себе, как цветок, что наконец распустился и показывает свою красоту. Свою особенность, необычность, странность. Такого цветка Итачи никогда не приходилось видеть, такую гамму эмоций, такую дикость в действиях и выражениях.

Саске дикий. Он заставляет дни быть дикими. 

Итачи боялся его силы, его напора, его желаний, которые он не пытался, даже не думал скрывать. Его птенец оброс перьями, стал вольной птицей, не позволяющей и дальше греть его под своим собственным крылом. Он кружил над своим братом, как коршун, и готов был в любую минуту сорваться и заклевать, съесть, убить, чтобы Итачи был только его, чтобы достался только ему и никому больше. 

Дикая любовь, сумасшедшая, неправильная. Как всё ужасно, какие они ужасные и уродливые. 

Младший брат лёг крестом на плечи Итачи, который нёс его на свою Голгофу. Он не боялся ничего, кроме своей частицы, кроме своей второй половины — Саске, которого он должен оберегать и защищать с того момента, как тот родился жарким, душным августовским днём; как сделал первый, болезненный вздох и зашёлся звонким криком; как открыл свои бездонные чёрные глаза, впервые посмотрев на своего брата, поймав взгляд его чернильных, переливающиеся лихорадочным блеском глаз; как рос, делал первые шаги, говорил первые слова, смеялся и тянулся к нему — Итачи.

Младший брат — вот его наказание. Он заставил Итачи что-то чувствовать, он сделал его уязвимым, он дарил ему человечность, в то время как клан и деревня пытались всё это забрать. 

Саске заставлял его учить и направлять, заботиться и помогать – всё то, что делали другие по отношению к Итачи. Он выбрал в качестве наставника, друга, родителя Итачи, а не всех тех, кто был создан для этих ролей: ни мать, ни отца, ни Наруто, ни Какаши-сенсея. Никого из них. Его выбором стал Итачи.

Как очевидно, ожидаемо, но так желанно. Да, Итачи хотел, чтобы Саске выбрал его точно так же, как и Итачи сделал выбор в пользу своего брата. 

Его выбор был предрешён, когда Саске появился на свет; когда в их саду, прячась в душистых, кроваво-красных камелиях, он протянул свою бледную, маленькую руку, дотронувшись до ладони брата, поднял её и прижался своей щекой в своём детском порыве, в доверии и выказывании любви. Сокровенный жест, до одури интимный, что у Итачи тогда перехватило дыхание, и он боялся дышать, чтобы не спугнуть такое откровение, со стороны своего птенца. 

Ладонь помнила это ощущение: нежную, гладкую кожу брата, которая была горячей от клюквенных пятен, что покрыли тогда детские щёки. Он смотрелся таким беззащитным, но это было обманчивое впечатление, ибо в его всё ещё детских глазах горел тот огонь, который сейчас испепеляет Итачи, только мазнув по его фигуре.

Безумие зародилось тогда, в том проклятом саду с кустами камелии, в том кровавом поле, где бегал Саске, теряясь в этих красно-рубиновых цветах. 

Он не боялся сумасшествия, плавно отдаваясь ему, приглашая Итачи к себе, он звал его, своим взглядом прося разделить запретное яблоко на двоих. Просил вкусить отраву вместе, вместе сойти с ума. И он поддался, слепо, без раздумий прыгнув в этот кровавый океан.

Итачи с усилием разлепил свинцовые веки, всё так же сидя под клёном, обнаруживая, что Шисуи рядом нет. Неужели он успел заснуть? Как на него это непохоже. Видно, тренировки вконец вымотали и так уставшее тело и разум.

Облака размазанным пятном расплылись на линии заката, что было совсем неуместно для летнего неба. Это был холодный закат, какой бывает в зимние вечера, предвещая мороз и ветер.

Итачи не был склонен подмечать такие мелочи, но вспомнив то, как Шисуи опирается на суеверия, невольно задумался о том, что такой закат действительно не вписывается в данное время года.

В груди поселилось мерзкое предчувствие, что что-то не так. Обычно Шисуи так просто не уходил, он прощался, но своеобразно, по-своему. Он почти всегда старался распустить Итачи волосы, зная, что тому это не нравится и лишь нервирует. 

Волосы — личное пространство, к ним никому нельзя дотрагиваться, а он брал и так беспардонно нарушал эту границу. Так не делал даже Саске. Он хотел, но сдерживал себя, как мог. 

Итачи невольно оценил такую сдержанность в действиях — Саске определённо был из тех людей, которые умеют удивлять.

Небо мутнело, покрываясь россыпью бледных звёзд. Пора было возвращаться в поместье и подготовиться к миссии, как всегда не блещущей насыщенностью и серьёзностью. Слишком простая, обыденная, глуповатая и даже примитивная, но то, что их с Саске отправляют туда вместе, заставляло Итачи задуматься, а всё ли так легко, как кажется на первый взгляд.

Может всё более запутанно и туманно? Если так, то Саске будет несказанно рад. Больше всего ему хотелось бы отправиться на задание, где сражения следуют одни за другим, где кровь липким соком обагряет руки. 

Кровь — красная, а этот цвет так идёт Саске.

Сочетание, заставляющее покрыться тело дрожью. То, от чего Итачи напрочь терял голову.

То, чем Итачи любовался, как любовался в своё время камелиями, росшими в их саду.

***

Меня зовут Красный.

Моё нутро горит, я заметный, я знаю, что меня трудно пересилить. 

Я выступаю открыто. Для меня главное – решимость и воля. Моё предназначение – заполнять поверхность своим победным огнём!

Я раскрашиваю мир, говорю ему: «Будь!», и он становится моего кровавого цвета.

Тот, кто прикасается ко мне, обжигается, ощущая на руках железо или медь; мой запах подобен полевым чайным цветам, травам, а не красным розам.

Цвет – это музыка, звучащая в темноте. Тысячи лет я слушаю, как разговаривают души – это похоже на шум прибоя – и потому смею утверждать, что коснуться меня – все равно что коснуться Ками*.

Я море, в котором купаются люди, я наполняю их, подобно сосудам.

Там, где появляюсь я, глаза сверкают, страсти кипят, сердца учащенно бьются.

Жизнь начинается со мной, и всё возвращается ко мне.

Я и есть цвет жизни.

______________________________________________________________________

Примечания:  
1) Ханами — японская национальная традиция любования цветами, в период цветения Сакуры.  
2) Дзабутон (яп. 座布団) — японская плоская подушка для сидения.  
3) Ками (яп. 神) — духовная сущность, бог.   
4) Саму (яп. 作务衣) — одежда для выполнения физической работы. Преимущественно чёрного или серого цвета.


	2. Часть I. Глава II.

Дорога была утомительной, длинной, исчерпывающей все жизненные силы. Обжигающий солнечный диск распустил свои лучи, которые, подобно стрелам, впивались в тело, напрочь лишая возможности идти с первоначальным запалом.

Саске, устало прикрыв слезящиеся глаза, потянулся к фляге с водой. Живительная влага была необходима как никогда прежде.

Зной, создаваемый напористым солнцем и безоблачностью, стоял невыносимый, и горячий воздух щипал лёгкие при каждом вздохе.

Раскалённый грунт напоминал угли, нещадно обжигая ноги. Пыль, поднимавшаяся от шагов, прилипала к телу, оседая толстой плёнкой, которая стягивала и раздражала кожу.

Рядом размеренно, не спеша шёл Итачи, ни слова не сказавший за весь их путь и ни разу не взглянувший в сторону Саске. Он как будто не тут, не с ним, а далеко в своих мыслях, там, где его не достать.

О чём же ты думаешь, Итачи?

Обо мне? О нас? О нашей близости?

И, словно прочитав эти мысли, он повернётся и посмотрит странным, долгим взглядом своих антрацитовых глаз. 

Хриплым, глубоким голосом скажет: «Да, Саске». И это его «да, Саске» ударит хлыстом, заставит очнуться от долгого сна, подтолкнет на действия, так старательно оттягиваемые им же самим.

Они остановятся посреди пыльной дороги в полной сором обуви, в грязной тяжёлой одежде, и посмотрят друг на друга так, словно впервые встретились за много лет разлуки.

И бросятся в страстные объятия, сольются в поцелуе, отбрасывая все правила и традиции — к чёрту их — наконец, отдаваясь воле своих чувств, желаний и эмоций.

Но этого не происходит. 

Произнести это всё вслух Саске не решился — вопросы застряли в горле тугим колючим комом, который он усердно пытался вымыть водой. Поперхнувшись, он закашлялся, злясь на всё вокруг — на воду, на погоду, на мелкие камни, забившиеся между пальцами ног, но больше всего — на Итачи.

На его сдержанность, холодность, неприступность, на его безмолвие и безучастие. Саске бесился на всё, что его окружало в данный момент. 

В смятых уголках глаз блестели слёзы, горло першило от нескончаемого кашля; и оттого, что он оказался в таком глупом положении перед братом, Саске брало самое натуральное бешенство.

Крепкая, тяжёлая ладонь легла на спину как нельзя кстати. Глухо хлопнула под лопатками, погладила и исчезла так же внезапно, как и появилась.

Саске обернулся и посмотрел на брата. Тот стоял на расстоянии вытянутой руки и смотрел прямо, ожидая, когда кашель успокоится. 

Саске поморгал несколько раз, стряхивая с длинных пушистых ресниц слёзы. Сквозь пелену заметил, что Итачи отошёл и встал там, где изначально шёл, медленно, даже вальяжно оправляя складки помявшихся хакама.

Его хрупкие на вид руки молочного цвета на самом деле были довольно сильными и мозолистыми.

«Как его образ обманчив», – подумал Саске.

Какое всё ненастоящее, искусственное, лживое. Брат создавал ложное впечатление своим видом, словами, действиями. Он, словно актёр, перевоплощался и играл роли так хорошо, что узнать его настоящего не представлялось возможным.

Этот факт заставил Саске зайтись новым приступом бешенства. Итачи, заметив перекошенное от злобы лицо брата, перестал поправлять одежду и уставился на Саске с немым вопросом.

Причин для такого ощутимого раздражения не было. Было неудобство в виде усталости, но, чтобы так ощетиниться, нужно было иметь особый, веский повод. Итачи его не видел.

На долю секунды ему подумалось, что Саске почувствовал, что за ними следят, но отбросил эту идею, глядя на то, как глаза брата застелила пелена, а сам он весь подобрался, словно перед прыжком. 

– О чём ты думаешь, Итачи?

Саске запоздало понял, что озвучил вопрос, мучавший его на протяжении всего пути. В этот момент ему всё показалось нереальным, как под толщей воды; удушающий зной был нестерпимым, больше всего ему сейчас хотелось добраться до ближайшей деревни, где бы их радушно принял какой-нибудь постоялый двор.

Итачи моргнул. Вопрос был странным и неожиданным. О чём он думает? Он не думал.

Мысли выветрились из головы, как только они прошли под массивными вратами Конохи, выбираясь на извилистую, блеклую ленту дороги. 

Даже если бы он и думал, то только об одном — о Саске, но не признался бы в этом, несмотря ни на что. Всё было неподходящим в данной ситуации: положение, место и время.

Саске, так не считавший, смотрел в упор на брата и ждал, когда тот ответит. Итачи не спешил говорить, отчего он закипал всё больше. 

— Скажи что-нибудь.

Итачи хотелось спросить, что ему стоило сказать, но громкий возглас брата заставил его невольно дёрнуться от неожиданности.

— Скажи что-нибудь!

— Я думал о тебе, Саске. 

Слова вырвались раньше, чем Итачи успел их обдумать. Бешенство с раздражением слетели с лица Саске, оставив бледное лицо с удивлёнными, даже испуганными глазами.

«Он думал обо мне», — осознание этого вызвало у Саске кривую, дёрганую ухмылку. Ему хотелось смеяться. Безудержно, отчаянно, громко, до слёз, до боли в животе и груди.

Итачи думал о нём! Как хорошо, так и должно быть. Да, всё правильно.  
Он должен думать о Саске. Только о нём, и ни о чём больше.

Итачи всё так же стоял и смотрел мрачно, тяжело, придавливая взглядом, как только отец умел делать. Пронизывающий, строгий взгляд скользил по сгорбленной, угловатой фигуре младшего брата, находящегося в нескольких шагах и пытавшегося унять свой неуместный, дикий смех. Губы то и дело норовили расплыться в улыбке, но Саске сдерживал этот порыв, как мог.

Он как будто сошёл с ума. Иначе как можно по-другому объяснить его поведение? 

В густой чаще можно было уловить слабый перезвон колокольчиков и щебетание птиц. Итачи отстранёно подумал, что где-то поблизости есть храм. Словно прочитав его мысли, Саске повернулся в зелёную гущу и начал вглядываться вглубь шуршащих деревьев. Его лицо было напряжённым, сосредоточенным и бледным. От былой весёлости не осталось и следа. 

Момент, когда Саске сорвался с места и бросился сквозь листву Итачи пропустил, прикрыв глаза от палящего солнца. Гнаться за ним было более, чем изнуряюще, ветки то и дело цеплялись за одежду, в конце концов порвав край походного хаори*. 

Что за ребячество! Вместо того, чтобы спокойно добраться до места назначения и выполнить миссию, он вынужден бежать за своим братом, который явно был не в себе. Что происходит? Итачи не понимал. Единственное, что сейчас нужно было сделать, это догнать Саске и встряхнуть его. 

Фигура младшего брата маячила между деревьев, отдаляясь всё больше, пока вовсе не пропала из поля зрения. Итачи остановился, переводя дыхание. Грудь загнанно, судорожно заходилась, лоб покрылся испариной. 

Он медленно осмотрелся, скользя взглядом по мощным стволам криптомерий, по насекомым, рыскающим на земле. Дорога осталась далеко позади; звон колокольчиков был слышен более отчётливо и сильно. Итачи двинулся вперёд, отводя ветки от лица и переступая через сросшиеся корни.

Как же злит эта абсурдная ситуация! Они попусту теряют драгоценное время, неужели Саске не понимает этого? Неужели он не понимает, что ведёт себя как эгоистичный, глупый ребёнок? 

«Он и есть ребёнок», — раздражённо подумал Итачи. Надежда на то, что брат повзрослеет и перестанет вести себя импульсивно, необдуманно и резко, рассыпалась в пепел с этим поступком. 

Что сподвигло его броситься в лес, когда они были на полпути к ближайшей деревне? Всё это представление с вопросом, необоснованным бешенством и смехом, выбило Итачи из колеи, поставило его в тупик, заставило почувствовать себя последним дураком. 

Да, определённо Саске был не в себе. Он и до этого вёл себя странно, но в этот раз переплюнул даже самого себя. Куда он убежал? Итачи понятия не имел, куда занесло его брата. Он сердито шёл по траве, сминая и прогибая её под тяжестью своих шагов. 

Жара не отступала, было всё так же душно, несмотря на тень, создаваемую от раскидистых крон деревьев. 

Пот блестел на висках, во рту было сухо, не давая возможности даже сглотнуть. Желание ударить Саске превышало все остальные. Итачи был зол. Если бы младший брат попался ему в руки прямо сейчас, он бы не колебался, чтобы занести руку для удара. Довольно с него! 

Неужели он думает, что может вот так вот издеваться над ним? Если так, то Саске глубоко заблуждается в домыслах, что Итачи закроет глаза на его выходку. Этого не будет. 

Пора уже ответить за свои действия. Больше никакого малодушия, никакого смирения, никакой поблажки. Терпение оборвалось резко, лопнуло, сломалось, как палка, которую перегнули. 

Звон колокольчиков стал невыносимым. Он бил по перепонкам, переходя в головную боль. Что за чертовщина! 

Итачи резко подался вперёд, буквально выпрыгивая из зарослей, оказываясь на бескрайней поляне, усыпанной красными камелиями. После продолжительной полутени яркий свет резанул глаза, сразу заставляя их слезиться. Итачи зажмурился, заслоняя лицо широким рукавом хаори. 

В нос ударил удушливый, пряный аромат цветов. Замедленным движением, он опустил руку, разлепляя глаза, несколько раз быстро моргнув.

Поляна была светлой, с сочными, свежими, душистыми камелиями, имевшими яркий алый цвет. Они смиренно нежились под жарким солнцем в зените, иногда тихо колыхаясь.

Прямо в центре возвышался величественный золотой храм. Колокольчики, висевшие на толстых крепких колоннах, трезвонили под резкими порывами ветра. 

Итачи обернулся. Сзади осталась зелёная стена из деревьев, листья которых шелестели, отрываясь и кружась в воздухе. 

Он не ошибся, здесь и вправду оказался храм. Большой, красивый, необычный для этих мест, он сразу вызывал интерес и тягу к более детальному изучению. 

Ноги утопали и путались в цветочном ковре. Не было ни каменной выкладки, ни тропинки, абсолютно ничего. Похоже, что это заброшенное место, хотя так сказать было трудно: строение выглядело внушительно, совсем не потрёпано и не старо. Как будто за ним ухаживали, следили и заботились, чтобы храм сохранил свою помпезность и выглядел достаточно могущественно, что было не характерно для обычных мест, куда приходят преподносить молитвы. 

Всё блестело, сверкало и переливалось. Витиеватые выточенные узоры на стенах, плавно переходили в безупречную роспись на колоннах. Черепица крыши по краям была выгнута, напоминая морские волны, где на кончиках висели золотистые кисточки с маленькими бубенчиками. 

На огромных вычурных дверях висели массивные кольца, под которыми были вылеплены львы, с открытой пастью. Витражные окна, занавешенные шторами, не давали возможность заглянуть внутрь. Только прислонившись к стеклу, Итачи понял, насколько тут было пыльно. 

Лишь на первый взгляд могло показаться, что это действительно храм. Но, скорее всего, это был чей-то дом, который имел в наличии бронзовые и каменные статуи Богов, расположенных по бокам от широкой лестницы. На перилах развевались серые ленты бумаги, вдоль и поперёк исписанные прошениями. 

Итачи подошёл к одной из них и, покрутив в руках, оторвал, взглянув на аккуратный, каллиграфический почерк.

Выйти за грань дозволенного.

Что это значит? Неужто кто-то додумался попросить у Ками благословения для того, чтобы сделать что-то из недозволенного? Итачи ещё раз прочёл выцветшую строчку на мятом листе. Забавно, даже очень. Краешки губ неосознанно поползи вверх. 

Мысли сами собой метнулись к Саске. Да, это прошение напоминало ему о том, что они сами собирались пройти через черту правильного. Кровосмешение — это непозволительная вещь, чересчур дикая, сумасшедшая. 

«И желанная», — про себя добавил Итачи. Он изнемождённо прикрыл глаза. За что им послали такое проклятие? В чём их с братом вина? Неужели это их наказание, обрекающее на сплошные страдания? «А страдания ли», — мгновенно пронеслось у него в мыслях. 

Что это? Голова стала резко тяжёлой, мутной, всё как-то обрело мрачные краски, затормозилось и словно оказалось отравленным. 

«Это место проклято», — догадался Итачи. Сама аура давила, высасывая жизненные силы за долю секунду. 

Итачи ватными, холодными пальцами смял листок с прошением, делая медленные шаги одеревеневшими ногами. С трудом спускаясь по лестнице, он судорожно вспоминал, зачем пришёл сюда. Мысли путались, летали, стирались, давая новые, свежие и снова тут же забываясь. 

Перезвон колокольчиков стал настойчивее, громче, ударяясь по слуху острым стеклом. Приторно сладкий запах цветов щекотал нос, вызывал першение в горле, заставляя зайтись в тщательно сдерживаемых рвотных позывах. Перед глазами всё поплыло, размылось, поляна с камелиями сделалась кровавым океаном, и он вот-вот поглотит Итачи в свои глубины. 

Он остановился, изо всех сил держась за пошатывающиеся перила. Вполоборота взглянул на деревянную дверь, выкрашенную в золотой цвет, как и всё, что здесь есть.

В голове проскользнула мысль о том, что внутри прохладно, темно, и это, возможно, поможет избавиться от галлюцинаций. 

Перепрыгнув через ступеньки, словно боясь, что рубиновые волны поднимутся и захлестнут его, Итачи схватился за дверное кольцо, что есть мощи дёргая на себя. 

Послышался щелчок, а после дверь начала туго отворяться с мерзким скрипом. Сразу послышался запах гнили, сырости и затхлости. Итачи вновь с усилием подавил желание опорожнить желудок. Придерживаясь за косяк, он зашёл внутрь, захлопывая за собой тяжёлую дверь. 

Внутри действительно было темно, сквозь плотные шторы не пробивалось ни одного проблеска света.

Мраморный пол был исцарапанный, грязный, местами сильно потрескавшейся, что значительно испортило замысловатый рисунок дракона в ободке цветов, дугообразным образом выложенных из мозаики. Такая красота невольно приковывала взгляд, заставляя любоваться бесконечно.

Потолок был высоким, поддерживаемый балками, и от этого он казался таким далёким и недосягаемым. В центре, на длинной мощной цепи, висело золотое паникадило. Множество огарков с засохшим воском были закреплены в специальные глубокие отверстия.

До омерзительного зловония добавлялся запах гари от чадивших свеч в самом дальнем углу и въедливый аромат благовоний, исходивших из кадил, висящих на мраморных воротах алтаря.

Он был освещён слабым лучом света, проникающим из маленького круглого окошка под самым потолком.

Рядом с вратами, на которых были изображены веера, друг напротив друга стояли высокие каменные статуи Изанами и Изанаги. Над их головами висел надломленный нимб с символом трёх Томоэ.

«Ах, вот оно как», — Итачи медленно моргнул с большой усталостью, резко навалившейся на него, облокачиваясь спиной о дверь.

Это сакральный храм семьи Учиха.

Недавний приступ ушёл, и Итачи теперь сокрушался, почему с самого начала не понял, что это за место. Сразу с этим осознанием всё объяснялось.

На полу, среди хлама и обломков, сидел Саске, опустив голову и неестественно наклонившись корпусом вбок. Он выглядел сломленным, уставшим человеком, которого охватило отчаяние и безвыходность.

Итачи хотел было окликнуть его, подойти ближе, уже без прежней злости — её не было, она испарилась, как его взгляд упёрся прямо, вглубь приоткрытых мраморных дверей.

На огромном куске неотёсанного камня висел человек. Бурые потёки запёкшейся крови покрывали его застывшее, набухшее, скрюченное предсмертными судорогами тело. Весь он был вывихнут, выдернут, выпотрошен. Алели атласные мышцы, белели гладкие кости, наливалась синевой бархатная кожа.

Плоть, вспухшая, разлагавшаяся, покрытая тёмно-вишнёвыми пятнами и зеленоватыми гниющими струпьями, выглядела ужасно.

На это пучившееся туловище в изнеможении свешивалась голова с всклокоченными, слипшимися волосами. Лицо в кровоподтёках было истомлённым; оно выражало страдание, боль, горечь. Но, вопреки всему виду, слабая, тёплая, вымученная улыбка застыла на избитых, кровавых губах мёртвого.

Она была успокаивающей, обнадёживающей, открытой. Она словно дарила прощение за столь зверское убийство, а также понимание, что это неизбежно. Улыбка была разрешающей.

«Жертвоприношение», — понял Итачи. Он не думал, что это страшное действо всё ещё соблюдают как традицию.

Лишить человека жизни в дань богам, которые остаются глухи к молитвам и подношениям, которые равнодушны к бедам и несчастьям людей, которые сами обрекают многих на бесконечные страдания — самое безрассудное, жестокое, глупое, что может быть.

Это даже не вера, это высшее заблуждение, состояние прелести, которое человек не замечает, не хочет замечать. Которое заставляет людей идти и совершать страшные вещи, делает человека убийцей, животным, чудовищем.

Никакая вера не должна доходить до лишения жизни, до кровавых расправ. Никакие жертвоприношения не принесут добро, мир, свет. Они способны дать только мрак, зло и вечную войну.

Былой приступ накатил с новой волной. Итачи почувствовал, как звенит в ушах, как крик бессилия застревает в горле, как наполняются глаза жгучими слезами обиды, страха, злости.

В момент, когда он падает на колени и заходится в хриплых, приглушённых рыданиях, Саске поднимает голову и долгим, странным взглядом смотрит на распятого. Его бледное, опухшее лицо с покрасневшими глазами словно постарело на тысячу лет.

Свет из окошка плавно переходил ближе к алтарю, освещая всё вокруг и переливаясь сиянием на висящей фигуре Учиха Шисуи.

____________________________________________________________

Примечания:  
1) Хаори (яп. 羽織) — японский жакет прямого покроя без пуговиц, надеваемый поверх кимоно или с хакама.


	3. Часть I. Глава III.

Саске не спал. Сон не шёл как назло: сверчки то и дело пищали в зарослях, раздражая его. Напряжённо и неотрывно он всматривался в потолок, лёжа на жёстком футоне в холодной комнате постоялого двора, где они с Итачи остановились.

И не было ничего на том потолке, который при сильных дождях, видимо, протекал, однако Саске считал иначе. Он видел там звёзды и их лёгкое сияние. Тянулся к ним рукой, надеясь достать хоть одну. Так бы его желание исполнилось — он бы забыл сегодняшний день, всё забыл.

Растерзанное тело Шисуи всё ещё стояло перед его взором. Оно оставило в его сознании липкий осадок.

Кто осмелился сотворить с ним такое? Не просто убить: быстро, безболезненно, тихо, а распять, тем самым обрекая на муки и страдания.

Саске не мог поверить в то, что Шисуи был мёртв. Он надеялся, что ему померещилось, показалось из-за этого невыносимого зноя, что он просто переутомился, устал, а этой ужасной картины на самом деле не было.

Он вспомнил, что видел Шисуи ещё недавно. Здорового, крепкого, улыбчивого, как и всегда. Никак нельзя было подумать, что ему в спину дышала опасность, смерть, вечность в чернильной темноте. Не было ничего, что могло показаться странным и подозрительным, и от этого его гибель стала неожиданным ударом.

Клан не был причастен к этому, такое было невозможно. Учиха слишком ценили своих людей, и мысль о том, что они могли убить одного из лучших шиноби, не укладывалась у Саске в голове.

Определённо тут была замешана деревня. На этот раз Учиха, привыкшие платить долги, не станут молчать. Кровавой расправы не избежать — видят Боги, они все утонут в пролившейся крови, которая окрасит всё в красный.

Человек рождается в крови и умирает в ней. Она постоянно льётся, как река, а затем становится целым морем, из которого невозможно выбраться.

Люди — глупые существа. Они сами себе создают проблемы, выдумывают их, и убеждают других в том, что всё это не беспочвенно, не придумано, не лживо.

Люди стараются думать о будущем, живут прошлым, обесценивают настоящее.

Но, на самом деле, жизнь настоящим, здесь и сейчас, словно ни прошлого, ни будущего не существует есть настоящее искусство жизни.

Человек не думает, что завтра у него будут трудности, ибо нет никакого завтра, оно может не наступить. Уж кому как не шиноби об этом знать.

Саске запомнил фразу отца, сказанную давно, когда он ещё учился в академии. Простая, но вместе с этим сложная, тяжёлая, показывающая истину и реалии, она всплывала в памяти каждый раз, как на горизонте виднелась тема всегда открытая и актуальная.

«Жизнь — это мгновение, сын. Это мимолётно, стремительно, быстро. Ты успеваешь и сгореть дотла, и восстать из пепла, подобно фениксу, чтобы вновь умереть, и так по кругу. Смерть — обратная сторона жизни. Она преследует нас, ходит по пятам, дышит в затылок, и ты чувствуешь её присутствие, зная, что она рано или поздно заберёт тебя в свои объятия. У нас, шиноби, должна быть яркая жизнь, и такая же яркая смерть, Саске. Никогда не забывай об этом» 

Да, он не забыл. Он не смел выбросить ни одного слова из памяти. Как примерный, любящий, чтящий сын, он помнил всё, выполнял всё, слушал всё, что ему говорили. Он делал так, как в своём время делал Итачи, думая, что это поможет ему достигнуть тех высот, того признания, что добился брат.

Но это была лишь иллюзия, самый натуральный обман, ложь и неправда.

Он каждый раз пытался душить свои воспоминания, мысли, беспрерывным потоком лезущие в его черепную коробку, но на деле душил только самого себя. Саске обрастал плесенью, в груди щемило тяжёлой подошвой, раскалённой, как солнце, не давая воздуху протиснуться в алые мешки лёгких.

Он нервно провёл ладонью по лицу, будто разглаживая первые морщины ранней старости. Прикрыл глаза, а после зажмурился так сильно, что блёсточки засветились под веками.

Усталость. Да, он просто устал. От всего: клана, деревни, брата, команды номер семь, жизни. От последнего он утомился больше всего, просто нестерпимо сильно устал.

Ко всему прочему, Саске не удавалось выразить свои чувства, он терялся в расплывчатых теориях, и происходило именно то, чего он опасался: он упирался в глухую стену, заходил в тупик, и понятия не имел, как оттуда выбраться.

Поиски потайных дверей, которые встречаются в каждой сложной ситуации, о которых пару раз вскользь обмолвился Какаши-сенсей, оказывались безуспешными, хотя в случае Наруто всё чудодейственным образом находилось.

Саске подумалось, что такой психологический трюк мог выполниться исходя из того, кто берётся это делать. Наруто был таким человеком, который мог сделать всё что угодно из ничего, имея за пазухой трудолюбие и упрямство, постоянно переплетавшееся с целеустремлённостью.

Найти выходы там, где их нет, наверное, мог бы и Итачи. Его брат может всё, возможно, сам того не осознавая.

А что может он, Саске? «Ничего», — тут же ответил его внутренний голос.

Он такой непостоянный, стихийный, бросающийся из одной крайности в другую. Ему часто говорили, что он мрачный, сложный в общении, с ним неуютно. Сколько раз он слышал эти слова из разных уст, от разных людей, в разных ситуациях, но словно всё вращается по колесу.

Всё разное, но всё повторяется.

***

Меня зовут Саске. 

Я рождён в жаркий август, когда начинает цвести камелия и разносить повсюду свой душистый аромат. 

Моё предназначение быть младшим – сыном и братом.

Я — второй после Итачи.  
Как ученик, как шиноби, как товарищ, как сын носящий фамилию Учиха.

Меня лишили всяких привилегий с самого рождения.   
Я — лишь тень своего брата и ничего больше.

Я чувствую дыхание смерти в свою спину. Я слышу её шаги за собой.   
Тьма, которую она несёт, собирается поглотить меня, оставив после себя выжженное место.

Есть ли у меня душа? Живу я или лишь существую? 

Куда бы не ступила моя нога, что бы я не выбрал, дальше меня ждёт только вечность.

Единственное, чего я хотел, это почувствовать кровь в своих жилах, хотел быть поглощённым и поглощать одновременно.

Камелии, цветущие в саду, окрасятся в красный, роняя свой бутон на пыльную землю, как уронит меня жизнь в костлявые руки смерти. 

Я являюсь противоречием и неравенством.

Я приношу ненависть и любовь, добро и зло, радость и горе.  
Я инь-янь.

Я и есть воплощение жизни и смерти.

***

Саске резко сел на футоне, больше не выдерживая мыслей, что роились подобно пчёлам в его голове. Утренняя заря не пылала пожаром, мягко разливаясь на горизонте блекло-розовым цветом.

Холодный воздух из открытого окна сразу лизнул его мокрую спину, забираясь под рубашку и вызывая стадо мурашек.

В темноте виднелись очертания предметов и размазанное пятно фигуры Итачи, лежавшего в другом углу. 

Они не обмолвились и словом после того, как вышли из храма, сохранив своё молчание вплоть до заселения в маленькую, старую, но при этом уютную гостиницу.

Смерть Шисуи потрясла Итачи, шокировала, убила наповал. Всегда выглядевший больным, он сделался ещё более серым, мрачным и отстранённым.

Видя то, как страдает брат, Саске сам приходил в отчаяние. Если бы он мог забрать всю боль себе, то непременно сделал бы это. Испил бы до дна чашу скорби, дабы Итачи не познал это чувство. 

Смерть друга — тяжёлый, жестокий удар судьбы. На ум приходила мысль о белобрысом, неугомонном, солнечном мальчишке, у которого при улыбке возникала сеточка морщин в уголках глаз, где было спрятано тысячи солнц сразу. 

Наруто. Пожалуй, его можно было назвать поистине хорошим другом. Человек, который в случае беды встанет на защиту, не отвернётся, не предаст, не солжёт — он просто не умеет иначе — никогда. 

Представить себе то, что вдруг его не станет, что всё: он умер, погиб, исчез — Саске не мог. Это трудно, сложно, а ещё больно. Да, как бы он не хотел это признавать, но меньше всего он бы желал, чтобы Наруто не стало. 

Важнее всего сейчас было утешить и помочь Итачи. Поддержать его, подставить своё плечо, протянуть руку.

Соблазн подойти к нему прямо сейчас одолевал Саске. Ночью его всегда тянуло к брату, подталкивало сделать что-то особенное, что не сможет забыться. 

Да, точно. Сделать то, о чём никогда нельзя будет забыть. Что останется в памяти навсегда, закрепится там, как выжженное клеймо. 

Саске медленно поднялся с постели, наступая мокрыми ступнями на холодный пол, сразу заскрипевший и заходившийся. Идти бесшумно не выйдет, а раз так, то и нечего прятаться. К чёрту! 

Широкими быстрыми шагами он достиг футона Итачи и остановился возле него, усиленно вглядываясь в лежавшего брата и ловя в темноте малейшие очертания его лица. 

Тот оставался неподвижен, не выказывая ни малейшего намёка на то, что заметил приход Саске. 

Но, он знал, что Итачи не спал. 

Сквозняк гулял по полу, обдувая замёрзшие ноги. Саске поморщился, учуяв приторно-кислый аромат, доносившейся из коридора. Похоже, что хозяева уже проснулись и пекут какой-нибудь пирог с лимоном или чем-то ещё более отвратным. 

Саске вспомнил, как они с Итачи играли в самой дальней комнате поместья, служившей кладовой. Тогда мать тоже что-то выпекала на кухне, пока отец читал газету на веранде.

Это было так редко, но всегда по-особенному. Как-то тепло, как-то ярко. 

Тогда они придумали свою игру. И, играя в неё, они чувствовали себя отдалёнными от всего мира — счастливыми, по-настоящему живыми и близкими. 

Воспоминания заставили губы Саске растянуться в улыбке. Медленно опустившись на колени рядом с футоном Итачи, он тихо, как в детстве, спросил: 

— Брат, когда наступит весна? 

Ресницы того встрепенулись, распахнулись веки, представив взору удивлённый взгляд Итачи. 

Это длилось несколько секунд, после которых он посмотрел на Саске обыденно-устало, вновь прикрыл глаза и еле заметно вздохнул. 

— Когда расцветут ликорисы, — его веки были почти прозрачными, фосфоресцирующие в темноте. Они сложились складочками и разъехались: в щёлочках показались глаза смотрящие влажно, тепло, по-родному, — когда же наступит весна, Саске? 

Тот наблюдал за братом заворожено, внимательно, ловя каждое движение и проявление эмоций.

Во рту стало отчего-то сухо, язык онемел и еле шевелился. Голос вышел сиплым, и от этого он ответил ещё тише, чем в первый раз. 

— Когда луна станет красной, — Саске наклонился к лицу Итачи, обдавая его своим жарким дыханием, — Итачи, как ты думаешь, когда придёт весна? 

— Когда замёрзнет ад.

Да, всё разное, но всё повторяется. Он ответил так же, как много лет назад в пыльной, тесно обставленной кладовой. Он смотрел так же, как и тогда, когда Саске локтём столкнул лампу на пол, разбивая её, отчего свеча в ней потухла и стало темно. Они слышали дыхания друг друга, чувствовали его на своих лицах. 

Саске опустился вниз, мазнул ртом по приоткрытым губам Итачи, поцеловал гладкий подбородок и опустился вниз, ложась головой на грудную клетку. 

Кольца рёбер больно кольнули висок; всё тело напряглось, но почти сразу расслабилось. 

Саске прислушался, закрыв глаза.   
Тук. Тук. Тук. Размеренное биение, спокойное, неспешное.

— Я слышу, как бьётся твоё сердце. 

— Правда? — Итачи скосив глаза в сторону брата, положил руку на его макушку, медленно поглаживая, — что же ты слышишь? 

«Что я слышу? — про себя повторил Саске. — Много чего. Свист ветра, шелест листьев, шум прибоя, звук дождя. В твоём сердце я слышу всё, оно говорит мне намного больше, чем ты сам.»

— Я слышу жизнь. 

— Жизнь, — эхом отозвался Итачи, перекатив это слово на языке как что-то сладостное, мягкое, приятное, — я уже и забыл, что значит жить. 

Саске льнущий к груди, словно младенец, на секунду застыл, а после приподнялся, смотря прямо в глаза брата. 

— Я помогу тебе вспомнить, обещаю. 

Итачи мягко, легко улыбнулся, и его настоящая, искренняя улыбка смотрелась как нечто неземное. Всё в нём оказалось совершенным, чистым, родным и от этого у Саске закружилась голова. 

Он резко подался вперёд, буквально впечатывая Итачи в постель. Тот охнул от тяжести нависшего тела, схватился за плечи Саске, сжимая их и перебирая пальцами мокрую рубашку. 

Им обоим было жарко, они горели, задыхались и пытались найти друг в друге спасение от этой горячности, от этого безумия, от этой обрушившейся дикости. 

Саске целовал его быстро, хаотично, то и дело стукаясь зубами и прикусывая губы, сразу пульсировавшие налитым соками. 

Покрывал влажными поцелуями тонкие веки, под которыми вращались глазные яблоки, клюквенные щёки, острые скулы, мокрый лоб с блестящими каплями пота. 

Итачи безбожно дрожал, загнанно вдыхал воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, и беспрестанно облизывал губы, собирая чужую слюну.

Как хорошо, чертовски хорошо! Ощущение правильности того, что они делали, не покидало Саске ни на миг. Он держал в своих раскалённых объятиях Итачи, боясь его отпустить хоть на мгновение, чтобы не ушёл, не передумал, не оттолкнул. 

Но Итачи и не думал его отталкивать. Он всё с большим запалом, абсолютно ему не свойственным, отвечал на каждое прикосновение, на каждый поцелуй и ласку. 

Итачи хотелось забыться, хотелось почувствовать себя хоть один раз нужным, как человек, а не шиноби, искусно выполняющий все поручения, что ему дают. Он хотел ощутить себя живым, сделать глоток свежего воздуха и ожить по-настоящему. 

Саске давал ему это возможность. Он преподносил это на своей крепкой, тёплой, жилистой ладони. И Итачи брал, жадно и несдержанно вбирая в себя всю любовь, исходящую от него. 

Осознавать, что рядом брат, открытый, податливый, согласный, будоражило кровь, и Саске захлёбывался, утопал в своих чувствах, тонул в них, он хватался за Итачи как за спасительную соломинку. 

Глаза того лихорадочно блестели, серость лица приобрела розоватый, здоровый оттенок. Между припухлых губ виднелась влажная полоска белых зубов, которые, скорее всего, были остры и цепки. 

Словно учуяв, о чём думает Саске, он поднёс ко рту свою худую, с просветами синих вен, руку, прошёлся по запястью шершавым языком, а после дотронулся ею к губам брата.

— Кусай, — сиплый голос вышел будто не его, и это почему-то завело Саске ещё больше.

Зрительный контакт не прерывался все те несколько секунд, которые потребовались для того, чтобы прокусить мягкую кожу и сорвать первые рубиновые капли на смятую простынь. 

На языке застыл вкус железа, солёности, и отчего-то орехов. Вишнёвая струйка покатилась по руки вниз, к локтю, кружась спиралью. 

Итачи неотрывно смотрел в чёрные глаза напротив и видел там только тьму. И эта тьма собиралась поглотить его целиком.

Приподняв бёдра, он пролез рукой к ягодицам, смазывая и растирая там кровью. 

Саске не нашёлся, что сказать, увидев, с каким тщательным упорством Итачи костяными гвоздями вкручивал свои пальцы в себя. Использовать кровь как смазку... Он, как всегда, изобретателен, всегда себе на уме, и всегда находящий выход из всех ситуаций. 

Тянуть больше не хотелось никому из них.

Он вошёл осторожно, насколько ему позволяли бушующие эмоции в груди. С каким-то скрипом, туго и тяжело; Итачи дёрнулся, зашипел, весь его вид показывал, что ощущения были болезненными. Он сдерживал себя, контролируя свои мышцы с тотальным усилием, судорожно сжимавшиеся и выталкивающие Саске из него. 

Ему ещё никогда не было так хорошо. Вмиг всё стало неважным, не главным, несерьёзным. Ни клан, ни деревня, ни команды, ни миссия, на которую их послали. Были только они вдвоём: Саске и Итачи — братья, переступившие грань дозволенного, зашедшие за черту. 

Они уже прошли точку невозврата. Обратного пути нет. И хорошо, что нет! Теперь они навсегда связаны, обмотаны красной ниточкой, принадлежащие друг другу. 

Саске, запыхавшийся, с просоленной от пота кожей, рваными маетными толчками вбивал старшего брата в сбившейся, мокрый от их тел футон. Тяжело дышащий Итачи с широко расставленными ногами, сведёнными в судорогах от неудобства позы, вжимался в постель, сгорая от духоты, напора младшего брата и неожиданно наступившей жажды. 

От переизбытка ощущений, сменяющихся калейдоскопом, ему хотелось что-то крикнуть, но в его глотке вены взбухли от напряжения, и словам было не пролезть сквозь венозные корни.

Когда Саске резко дёрнулся и излился, живот Итачи напрягся и провалился, рёбра неестественно красиво выпирали; Саске в восторге провёл рукой по торчащим кольцам, вверх, к сердцу. Положил мокрую ладонь на грудь, чувствуя учащённое сердцебиение. 

Итачи улыбнулся уголками губ, тепло посмотрел на брата, а после поцеловал ладонь Саске, а тот в порыве своих чувств припал к его лбу в благодарном трепетном поцелуе.

Солнце поднялось, разливая позолоту по ясному небу, забираясь лучами в комнату. Оно принесло новый день и новых людей, сумевших расцвести и выбраться из затяжного сна.

Сумевших найти друг в друге дыхание и силу жить.

***

В столовой было чисто и светло. Немногочисленные постояльцы расселись в свои углы, и, к большой радости Саске, здесь ко всему прочему ещё и вкусно пахло. Получив вчера радушный приём и приглашение отведать стряпню, они решили воспользоваться этой возможностью.

Хозяйка — дородная, голосистая, бойкая — сновала туда-сюда, нося подносы с едой и напитками. Раскрасневшаяся, она утирала свой лоб фартуком, который был обшит потрёпанными от времени и частого ношения рюшками. Кто-то из посетителей бросил похабную шутку, вызывая на её круглом лице широкую улыбку, сглаживающую неровность зубов. 

Бульон, который она подала братьям, был крепкий, ароматный и жирный. Больше всего ощущался запах мицубы* и лишь слегка сисо*. 

Это Итачи предложил заказать горячий суп, когда на дворе стояло удушливое лето. Саске согласился, хотя употреблять бульон — последнее, чего бы ему хотелось; он это не любил.

Над тарелкой клубился пар, мгновенно рассеиваясь в воздухе. Итачи аккуратно ел, держа осанку и соблюдая все приличия, привитые родителями с детства. Если бы их миссия заключалась в том, чтобы скрыть своё благородное происхождение, то он бы провалил её вот такими незначительными, но ярко выражающимися действиями.

Сам же Саске решил не красоваться. Он понял, что был чертовски голоден, когда только зашёл сюда, и теперь собирался поглощать еду, никого не стесняясь.

Наклонившись аккурат над тарелкой, он стал черпать бульон, создавая мелкие брызги, летящее на хлопковую скатерть. Итачи, доев свою порцию и отставив в сторону пустую миску, молча наблюдал за братом. На его лице не было ничего, оно было чистое и застывшее, словно фарфоровая маска, как та, что он обычно носит в своём АНБУ.

Он всегда уходит в ней, и приходит тоже в ней. Разница только в том, что иногда, когда он возвращается после очередного задания, на белоснежной керамике с узорами, напоминающие какого-то животного, виднеются засохшие бурые капли чьей-то крови.

Саске застыл с поднесённой ко рту ложкой, вспомнив об этом. Он внимательно посмотрел на бульон, отливающий позолотой от жира, и кажущимся красным в свете окон, занавешенных лёгкими розоватыми шторами. Они были здесь явно ни к месту, словно отдельные от всего скудного интерьера, разбавляя его, тем самым сразу бросаясь в глаза. 

Этот бульон почему-то напомнил ему застывшую кровь на маске Итачи. Разогнувшись на стуле, он вылил жидкость из ложки, отодвинул тарелку и посмотрел на брата, который всё это время не отрывал взгляда от него. 

— Ты уже закончил? Поешь ещё, возможно, у нас больше не будет возможности где-нибудь отобедать.

— Я не хочу есть.

Саске врал. Он всё ещё был голоден, и, подай ему чего-нибудь прямо сейчас, он бы съел не медля. Это было понятно, но Итачи промолчал, сделав вид, что поверил. 

Собираясь вставать из-за стола, они были остановлены оглушительным ударом чужой руки о стол, опустившейся возле тарелки Саске с недоеденным бульоном. На рядом стоящий свободный стул неуклюже сел шиноби, почти сразу принявший вальяжное положение. 

Его лицо казалось Саске знакомым, но он никак не мог вспомнить, где встречал его раньше. По-видимому, этот человек узнал их, иначе зачем он сюда сел? Значит, они были знакомы.

— Я вот, смотрю и думаю, ты или не ты. А потом, до меня всё-таки дошло, что по-другому быть не может, это именно ты, а не кто-то другой. Да, честно признать, не ожидал тебя здесь повстречать. Что тебя привело в такую яму? Здесь один сброд, понимаешь? Если миссия, то ладно, и такое бывает, вечно мы всякую дрянь выполняем... Ах чёрт! — Мужчина схватился за стол, потеряв равновесие на стуле. — Так что это я... А, я говорю, если миссия, то ладно, но сюда лучше не заявляться, слишком опасно — прирежут за углом, даже если ты ниндзя со стажем, вот такие дела, малец, понимаешь? 

Он был изрядно пьян и заплетавшимся языком безостановочно воспроизводил заплетающиеся слова. Саске терял нить разговора раз за разом, безуспешно пытаясь найти её вновь. Между тем, шиноби продолжил:

— Как бы то ни было, я рад, что встретил тебя. Ты вырос, но не изменился. Да, ты такой же. Наверное, спросишь меня, что я здесь делаю? Я пью. А как иначе? Миссия — выпивка, такой расклад. Я такой выродок, у которого здоровья на десятерых, а то и больше, хватит. Что, смеёшься? 

Саске не смеялся. Он молча слушал пьяные бредни какого-то мужчины, который определённо знал его, но сам Саске никак не мог вспомнить, кто же это был. 

Шиноби ковырял стол, продолжая что-то говорить, пока заноза не зашла под пластину неровно подстриженного ногтя. Он зашёлся в тихих ругательствах, покачиваясь на стуле всё больше и больше. Саске казалось, толкни он его — тот бы упал не хуже мешка с камнями. 

Молчание было коротким. Внезапно мужчину прорвало:

— Я слышал, что заварушка у вас там, в Конохе-то, да? Война назревает. Дело дрянь, но не нам ли привыкать, так ведь? Вашим старикам пора на покой, я так думаю. Вот до сих пор не могу понять, как твой клан ещё их не прикончил по-быстрому, где-нибудь во сне, да и всё. Ха, вот это был бы номер, ты только представь, малец, как ночью вы их всех по горлу, а утром народу объявляют, что всё, баста! Перемены — это хорошо, но не всегда. В вашем случае — это подобно раю. У нас же был ад. Этот карлик Ягура сотворил с туманом чёрт знает что. А всё было, знаешь, что? Перемены, мать его. — Мужчина стукнул кулаком со всего размаху и резко поднялся на ноги, буквально отшвыривая стул. Он был взбудоражен, разгорячён, словно с минуты на минуту начнётся бой и он ринется в него, сметая всё на своём пути.

Его занесло почти сразу, и, удержав в ладони край скатерти, он рухнул вниз, потянув за собой ткань и посуду, стоящую на ней. Всё зазвенело, разбилось, посыпались осколки врезаясь в кожу, но это, кажется, мало заботило мужчину. Он не спешил вставать, расслабленно улёгшись на полу среди погрома, который устроил. 

Нахмурившийся Саске, всё время наблюдавший за ним, повернулся к Итачи. Тот сидел в той же позе, как до прихода этого человека, не выказывая ни малейшего интереса к происходящему. Он выглядел скучающим и уставшим. 

Он спокойно поднялся, подошёл к всё ещё лежачему шиноби, присел на корточки и, дотронувшись до мощного плеча, проговорил вкрадчиво и тихо:

— Кисаме-сан, кажется, Вы перестарались с выпивкой. Вставайте. 

Саске в шоке буквально подскочил на месте. Хошикаге Кисаме — вот так номер! Тот самый жуткий тип, сопровождающий делегацию из Тумана, прибывшую когда-то к ним в Коноху по поводу сдачи экзаменов на генина. Как всё-таки тесен мир. Саске меньше всего ожидал его ещё раз встретить на своём пути, тем более в таком месте. 

Сам же Итачи оставался невозмутимым, словно эта неожиданная встреча была в порядке вещей и совсем его не удивила. 

Саске присмотрелся повнимательнее, постепенно складывая картинки в целое воспоминание, как встретил этого мужчину в свои тринадцать лет в сопровождении брата, которого уполномочили позаботиться о гостях из другой деревни. 

Увидев его сегодня, он изначально заметил какой Кисаме заматеревший, огромный, вызывающий всем своим естеством неприязнь и отвращение. 

С пола донеслось невнятное мычание, а после тот начал подниматься, поддерживаемый Итачи под руку. Усевшись обратно на стул, Кисаме, словно всей это сцены с падением и не было, заговорил бодрым и уверенным голосом:

— Итачи-сан, и Вы тоже здесь. Надо же, столько времени прошло, а вы выглядите всё так же, словно вчера вылупились из яйца. Как это называется, у вас породистых... — Он с неприятным звуком начал скрести щетину на подбородке, акульи клыки как-то щёлкнули, заскрипев. — А, вспомнил — невинно. 

И он зашёлся громким смехом. Жабры на мгновение раскрылись и обратно захлопнулись. Кисаме прекратил смеяться так же внезапно, как и начал. С серьёзным видом он продолжил:

— Вы на миссию, а я только с неё. Работы столько, что не успеваешь дышать. Вообще, ничего не успеваешь. Мы всегда делаем множество вещей, и у нас не остаётся ни одной свободной минуты, чтобы просто сесть и сделать вздох, свободный и спокойный. Каждый раз, как только я собираюсь сделать то, о чём только что сказал, меня вызывают в штаб и дают какие-то бредовые задания, а всё потому, что я один из лучших шиноби. Ты только посмотри: и мечник, и боец, и слежку могу устроить, а насчёт допросов то вообще не проблема. Одним словом — монстр. Каждой деревне нужен свой человек, который будет выполнять эту роль, который будет настоящим чудовищем, которого будут все бояться. Нас, шиноби, используют как хотят, и пока мне это выгодно, я готов играть любую роль. По-другому не выживешь. Я понял это ещё в детстве: чтобы остаться в живых и смочь в будущем прийти и сесть на стул, чтобы подышать, нужно идти по головам и рвать всех в клочья. Когда я убил свою одноклассницу, которая мне мешала пройти экзамен своей бесконечной болтовнёй, я осознал одну вещь: убить человека легко, очень легко, но принять это сложно. Ты просто сойдёшь с ума, если с самого начала не подготовишь себя к этому, если по утрам не будешь вставать и говорить себе «ну, погодите, козлы, вы ещё меня узнаете» или что-то в этом духе. Мы с вами схожи в этом, Итачи-сан. Вы такой же как и я, монстр, только из Конохи, разве я не прав? 

Кисаме уставился на Итачи пронзительным взглядом своих маленьких круглых глаз, всем корпусом поддавшись вперёд и, можно сказать, улёгшись локтями и грудью на стол.

Итачи молчал, его лицо оставалось бесстрастным, как и положено высококлассному шиноби. Но глаза, поймавшие зрительный контакт с акульими, высказывались ярче и громче всех слов. 

«Ты прав», — говорили они, и Кисаме всё понял. Он откинулся обратно на спинку стула, сложив руки в замок на своих коленях, став рассматривать теперь их. Казалось, будто с этим монологом из него выдернули все силы и энергию. 

«Ты прав», — повторил уже сам Итачи. Он повторил это тысячу раз у себя в уме, постоянно прокручивая эту фразу и повторяя последние слова Кисаме как мантру. Да, он монстр. Но говорить об этом вслух он бы не стал. 

Некоторые это и так знают, а некоторым это знать необязательно. 

***

Меня зовут Итачи.

В июньский тёплый день я появился на свет, не издав при этом ни звука. 

Я — первый, ведущий.  
Как ученик, как шиноби, как товарищ, как ребёнок главы клана, носящий фамилию Учиха.

Моё предназначение быть старшим: братом и сыном.

Я стал свидетелем бесчисленных смертей на кровопролитной войне. 

Я не знал, что такое детство — меня лишили его, как лишили и права выбора. 

У меня забрали человечность, заставив не испытывать ни жалости, ни нежности. 

Я не хотел ничего, кроме тишины. 

Хотел впредь не думать, не говорить и не слышать.

Я не помню настоящего себя. Мои чувства, мои эмоции смылись холодной волной, заставив быть многоликим. 

Я — лжец. Тот, кто застрял в паутине своего вранья, кто не умеет быть честным.

Я тот, кто несёт смерти и несчастья. Животное, символизирующее только потери и беспроглядную тьму, с таким обманчиво мягким названием — Ласка. 

Я обреку каждого на муки своим равнодушием и безразличием . 

Я обрекаю на одиночество во мраке. 

Я и есть одиночество и вечный мрак.

_________________________________________________________________

Примечания:  
1) Сисо (яп. シソ) — травянистое растение, родственник мяты. По вкусу больше напоминает базилик.  
2) Мицуба (яп. 三つ葉) — многолетнее травянистое растение из семейства Сельдерейные.


	4. Часть I. Глава IV.

Полоска небесного света вяло просачивалась сквозь пограничный серый свод, когда братья дошли до места назначения и встретились лицом к лицу с заказчиком. 

Это был низкий, очень бледный, лысый мужчина, щуривший сдвинутые к переносице длинного выразительного носа глаза, чернотой и сухим блеском напоминавшие драгоценные камни. Острые скулы ярко обрисовывались на вытянутом, худом лице, делая его суровым.

Зелёное кимоно с длинными рукавами и белой обшивкой, а также очень высоким воротником, больше похожим на шарф, почти закрывавшим всю шею, плотно обтягивало его фигуру.

С первого взгляда этот человек вызывал резкую неприязнь. Он был холоден с незнакомыми и чётко выражал свои мысли, при этом весьма принуждённо и надменно держась. 

Как выяснилось впоследствии, у этого типа — Казана — была своеобразная манера крутить рукоятку своего кусарига́ма* так, что она слегка поскрипывала. 

Миссия, как и предполагал Итачи, была банальна и проста: устранить безумного сектанта, проповедовавшего о Джашине и его учениях. И ради этого их с Саске послали чёрт знает куда? Как же глупо.

Кисаме, очухавшийся от вчерашней попойки, вызвался проводить братьев до лесной развилки, где, махнув рукой на прощание, свернул в другую сторону, держа путь на очередное задание, после которого, как он выразился, «найдётся время для передышки».

В подлинности его слов Итачи сомневался – у шиноби передышка наступает только в случае смерти.

Саске не растерял свою хмурость ещё с таверны и всё так же нёс её в себе, как туча несёт проливной дождь. Услышав, в чём заключалось их задание, он помрачнел, окончательно потеряв капли хорошего настроения.

Казан показал короткий путь к месту, где обитал тот человек. Это был маленький каменный домик, скрытый в скалах, у подножия которых растекалось лазурное озеро с бушевавшим водопадом.

Всё было настолько ярким из-за отражения в воде, что можно было ослепнуть. Мышцы глаз напрягались, стоило только посмотреть на стеклянную гладь озера, где переливалось жидкое золото, как если не моргая упереться взглядом на солнце, способное буквально выжигать глазницы. 

Итачи двинулся вперёд, переходя через мостик на противоположный берег, укрытый свежей травой. Эта местность казалась необитаемой: было тихо и по природному дико. Здесь вряд ли можно было вести хозяйство и банально жить.

Саске отставал, но и не стремился догнать брата, неспешно шагая по земле, задевая краями хаори камни, покрытые бархатным мхом. 

Они вышли к сокрытому от глаз проёму в пещере, выглядевшим эдакой башней, где крутая лестница вела наверх, в тот каменный дом. В стенах были прорезы, выступая в роли бойниц. Короткие дневные лучи пробивались через них, и Итачи то погружался в ночь, то вновь выходил к полоскам света. 

Восхождению, казалось, не будет конца. Но вот показалась мраморная тяжёлая дверь, приоткрытая и выпускающая густую темноту на волю.

Дальше был длинный, узкий даже для одного коридор в абсолютно чернильном мраке, при перемещении в котором можно было учуять резкий запах древесной затхлости, уже въевшийся в стены. 

«Куда это, чёрт возьми, мы забрели?» — подумал Саске, снова на ощупь двинувшись за братом. 

Внезапно, послышался громкий гул, от которого завибрировали стены и задрожал пол. Ему показалось, что пространство сузилось до такой степени, что всего его сейчас расплющит в лепёшку. 

Саске задыхался и уже не чуть-чуть. Всё усугублялось тем, что он ничего не слышал, ничего не видел, ничего не понимал, и единственное, что он мог уловить своим затуманенным в панике разумом, так это то, что в этой башне есть колокол, у которого дребезжащий звон влетал в каменные стены, заставляя их заходиться. 

Вдруг он почувствовал настойчивое прикосновение к своей руке и резкий рывок вперёд. Цепкие объятия встретили его вмиг потяжелевшее тело, не давая Саске упасть, и перекидывая весь вес на Итачи, упёршегося спиной в спасительную дверь из этого бесконечно долгого коридора. 

Дрожание прекратилось, остались только отголоски от колокольного перезвона. 

Итачи отпустил Саске, распахнув дверь и выходя в светлый зал, застеленный густым туманом, клубившемся из золотых чаш с благовониями. 

Первое, что бросилось в глаза братьям — это люди, склонившиеся в беззвучной молитве, вокруг блестящего гроба. 

Сомнений в том, что там лежала девочка, не было. Это стало ясно, когда женщина, затерявшаяся в складках песчаного одеяния, вся сморщившаяся, как печёное яблоко, склонилась над гробом, окунаясь в венки цветов, разложенных рядом с её ребёнком.

Подойдя ближе, Итачи замер, обводя всю эту картину остекленевшими глазами. 

Девочка была облачена в пушистое белое платье с кружевным воротничком; волнистые волосы пшеничного цвета, были украшены полевыми цветами. Губы, смачно намазанные чем-то красным, сразу выделялись, ибо сама она — девочка — была белоснежная, как первый выпавший снег. 

Всё убранство на ней было белым, и только алые камелии, расставленные в горшках вокруг деревянного гроба с резьбой, так же резко выделялись, как и её коралловые губы. 

Мать поправляла венок на её голове, несмотря на то, что он сидел как влитый. Она неотрывно смотрела на свою дочь, словно призывая подняться, кряхтела и хваталась за сердце, с каждой минутой всё больше оседая на пол без чувств.

Рядом с ней стоял мальчишка, по-видимому её сын, поддерживая мать под локоть, и упираясь взглядом в пол, будто там было что-то чрезвычайно интересное. Хотя на самом деле то был грязный, весь исцарапанный и разбитый мрамор. Он старательно избегал смотреть на гроб, где среди молочного шёлка и душистых цветов покоилась его сестра. 

Да, вот оно. Он боялся увидеть её, бездыханную и бледную, и его трясло уже оттого, что он стоял слишком близко к ней, что он стоял здесь — в каменном доме, вырезанном в скалах, напоминающем храм, среди всех этих людей, скрючивших свои лица в страшные, изнеможённые гримасы. 

Мать наклонялась всё ниже к телу своего умершего ребёнка, пока совсем не окунулась в гроб, утопая в цветах. 

Мальчик попытался оторвать безутешную женщину, но его взор скользнул по сестре, сразу вместе с этим принося тщательно сдерживаемую истерику. Он орал и плакал почти до исступления, ломая руки, бросался из стороны в сторону, пока в конце концов не рухнул на пол без памяти. 

Эта сцена произвела удручающее впечатление на Итачи. Он с усилием сглотнул, чувствуя, как в его горле сухо, словно в пустыне, зажмурился, пытаясь вычеркнуть эту картину из своей памяти, а после заторможенно повернул голову в сторону Саске, ловя его взгляд застывших глаз. 

Что за напасть такая? Страшные события словно преследуют их повсюду. 

Итачи судорожно рыскал глазами по помещению, стараясь ухватиться хоть за что-нибудь, чтобы разбавить увиденное чем-нибудь менее устрашающим. 

Он зацепился за колченогую крысу, притаившеюся около колонны. Она, собравшись было перебежать на другую часть зала, передумала, и всё собиралась с духом. Итачи заметил, что её тельце перевешивалось больше на правую сторону, где половина бока была лишайной. 

Осторожно начав движение, она останавливалась через каждые полметра, прислушиваясь: не идёт ли кто. Её хвост тянулся пластом, весь счёсанный и обкусанный. Похоже, что крыса не могла им больше управлять. 

Вновь послышался гул, подсвечники запрыгали на месте, цепи с кадилами закачались, разнося удушливый аромат трав. Зазвучал колокол. Сильно и властно, напрочь оглушая. 

Итачи поднял голову, посмотрев на потолок, на котором было изображено красное облако, разрубленное глубокой, кривой трещиной. 

Люди не двинулись со своих мест, всё так же находясь в сидячем положении, сложив свои руки на груди в молитве. 

«О чём они молятся?» — подумал Итачи. Ему показалось это странным, наигранным, глупым и неуместным. Всё здесь казалось более чем ненормальным. 

Особенно мужчина, выплывший из тени, как призрак. 

Он был высокий, поджарый, белокурый, с насмешливой улыбкой на лице. Плавно перемещаясь по залу, он своими малиновыми глазами, в которых плескалось ярко выраженное презрение, оглядывал толпу. Плащ, цвета сажи от лежалого угля, был обшит такими же красными облаками, как на потолке сего здания.

Мужчина встал на парапет перед самодельным, как понял Итачи, алтарём, и, глубоко вздохнув, заговорил медленно и громко:

— Мы рождаемся, чтобы умереть, и умираем, чтобы жить — этому нас учил Джашин. Весь мир — это огромный вулкан, который частью страх, частью отчаяние, частью сожаление. От Страны Луны до наших краёв — одна и та же история. Вы должны помнить, что природа берёт своё, она побеждает. Всюду одна и та же глобальная потребность убивать, разорять, грабить, насиловать. Люди внешне кажутся замечательными, воспитанными, достойными, мужественными. Но внутри они изъедены червями, они прокажённые, гнилые. Крохотная искра — и они взорвутся. Сначала они добрые ребята, но, когда входят в раж, их уже не остановить. 

Человек замолчал, обвёл зал внимательным взглядом, задержался на фигуре Итачи, стоящего вблизи алтаря, и продолжил в том же темпе, в котором начал:

— Всё это случается из-за духовной распущенности, полнейшего отсутствия самодисциплины и моральной слабости. Всё это абсурд, несуразность, понимаете? Пусть Джашин хранит, но вы только подумайте, до чего доходят люди. Они убивают тех, кто рядом, убивают себя, абсолютно не желая противостоять трудностям, без которых наша жизнь не имела бы смысла. Неудачи и горести имеют право быть — это и есть весь смысл нашего существования, — он поднял руки ладонями вверх, как бы простирая объятия всем стоящим людям в зале. — Ибо дни, наполненные одной лишь радостью, являются приторными. Мы рождены ради того, чтобы подвергаться страданиям в равной степени, как и счастью. 

Слова до Итачи долетали как сквозь толщу воды; всё было в каком-то дурмане. Мужчина, читавший проповедь, словно гипнотизировал каждого, кто находился здесь. 

Найдя взглядом Саске в толпе, он встретил ясный, чистый взор чёрных глаз, которые смотрели чересчур холодно и отстранённо. Видимо, красочный монолог одержимого никоим образом не подействовал на него.

Вдруг мужчина начал нести, бешено размахивая руками и захлёбываясь в своих словах.

— Джашин даровал нам жизнь не для того, чтобы мы её губили ложью, предательством, убийствами. За такие прегрешения в ранние века четвертовали. Такие люди оставались одни, и самым безобразным тут оказывалось то, что они и не искали спасения в молитвах к Джашину. Они отказывались от него, и ждал этих нерадивых гнусный исход — казнь.

Никто не осмеливался раскрыть рта и сказать что-то против запальчивой речи. Итачи с ужасом ощутил дрожь в теле. Второй раз с ним происходит такая чертовщина, снова в храме, снова вблизи трупа, на этот раз ребёнка. Как будто это наказание от Ками за все грехи, которые он совершал на своём жизненном пути. 

Раздался грохот и топот множества ног. Итачи обернулся, выискивая Саске среди вмиг поднявшихся в панике людей. Но его нигде не было. Словно исчез, провалился сквозь землю.

Он нашёл его взглядом возле алтаря. Саске, стремительно приблизившись, теперь методично и хладнокровно наносил удары пепельноволосому мужчине, превращая его некогда красивое лицо в бесформенную кровавую маску. 

Послышался детский плач где-то сбоку. Тот мальчишка, стоявший рядом с гробом сестры, заходился в рыданиях ещё не закончившейся истерии.

Плакал он уродливо, некрасиво. Весь дрожал, как осиновый лист, маленькими ладонями утирал лицо, опухшее от слёз, щипавших щёки, а потом резко успокоился и затих, словно и не было такого глупого порыва. Весь его вид мог вызвать только жалость, но не желания утешить.

Почему он плакал? От испуга? Или, может быть, от потери родной сестры? 

А может он плакал потому что познал жизнь и то, что она несёт?

Возраст — это лишь цифра. Иногда он приходит один, без ума. Такое часто случается. Ошибочно думать, что чем старше ты становишься, тем лучше понимаешь жизнь. Её трудно понять. На самом деле она вне зоны нашего понимания.

Дети тем и отличительны, что не умеют врать. Они пытаются, но всегда где-то оступаются. Ребёнок говорит то, что думает. Без прикрас, без фальши и лести. Они умны, прозорливы и понимают всё лучше, чем взрослые.

Да, они всё видят и всё понимают. Если говорить откровенно, их глаза всегда открыты, а уши всегда востры.

Итачи сразу подумал о Саске. Кисаме оказался прав: брат вырос, но остался таким же, как в детстве. Менялось только то, что он становился сильнее, аккуратнее, расчётливее. А ещё было в нём одно важное качество, развившееся до неимоверных размеров — терпение.

Саске умел ждать и ждал, если это требовалось. Это плавно сочеталось с его вспыльчивостью, что было удивительным и странным. Всё в нём было странным.

И то, как он заносил крепкий кулак для очередного удара. И то, как его лицо оставалось спокойным и безэмоциональным. И то, как он бесстрастно вытирал руки от крови о чужой плащ.

Лежавший на полу мужчина зашёлся в булькающем кашле, отхаркивая бурую слизь, которая пенилась и пузырилась на белом мраморе.

От него мало что осталось. За всё это время он не пытался сопротивляться или уже просто не мог. Саске не был милосерден и, похоже, не собирался сбавлять обороты.

Итачи был поражён. Все эти события выбили у него почву из-под ног, а этот случай с братом в главной роли стал последней каплей к внезапно наступившему шоку.

Его маленький, впечатлительный мальчик превратился в холодного, отстранённого мужчину, сумевшего запачкать свои руки по локоть в чужой крови.

Они родились в семье шиноби, их растили для того, чтобы они стали шиноби, они ими стали, и Итачи знал, что лишать жизни людей — вот, что их с братом ждёт в будущем. Но когда дело дошло до реализации, всё оказалось более чем тривиально. Мысль о том, что младший брат станет таким же убийцей, как и он сам, что он останется им на всю жизнь — сотворила с Итачи что-то мистическое.

Это поняли все, и Саске в том числе. 

Он понял, что Итачи попросту испугался. И весь его вид показывал: «Что, боишься меня? Вот и хорошо, бойся. Ибо я сожгу всё на своём пути». И сжигал, не щадя никого.

Достав из ножен своей клинок, он нарочито медленно, с нажимом, пронзил тело религиозного последователя, вырывая из груди того шелестящий вздох. Остриё вошло мягко, пуская из раны багряную кровь, полившеюся ручейком по полу.

Умирающего схватила предсмертная судорога, он весь затрясся и почти сразу обмяк. 

Это вышло более чем громкое убийство. Совсем непрофессионально и не грамотно. Итачи сокрушённо вздохнул, устало прикрыв глаза. Всё не так, как должно быть. Что-то не так, и это ощущение не покидало его с тех самых пор, как их с Саске отправили на совместную миссию в другую деревню.

В чём подвох? Он же есть, не так ли? С трудом верилось, что среди сильнейших шиноби в деревне не нашлось никого, кроме них, Учиха. 

Саске тщательно протирал лезвие своего клинка, на котором начала засыхать чужая кровь. Слегка нервными, рваными движениями, он тёр тканью серебристую сталь, сверкавшую в свете солнечных лучей.

Итачи подошёл ближе к убитому. У него не было лица: Саске постарался. Зачёсанные назад волосы были растрёпаны, где-то клочками вырванные, збившиеся в гнездо.

Они его убили, но почему? Возможно, он приносил кого-то в жертву, поэтому его смерть заказали аж в другой деревне? Как-то всё не складывалось в одну цельную картину.

Такие горячие речи, полные силы, жизни, желания добиться правосудия и показать людям истину существования. Этим он кому-то не угодил? Да, такое тоже случается. 

Никогда не будет времён, когда можно было бы высказать своё мнение без страха быть наказанным, осмеянным, непонятым. 

Никогда не будет полноценной свободы для всех. Ибо когда начинается свобода у одних, у других она заканчивается. Её просто не хватает на всех. Как и не хватает доброты, щедрости, правды. Как не хватает милосердия, преданности, справедливости.

Не хватает ничего, что сделало бы человека счастливым. Но, есть множество того, что делает его несчастным. 

Люди как будто рождены, чтобы страдать. Возможно так, проходя все самые худшие дороги, они познают жизнь, умеют жить, знают, каково это. Они знают, что после чёрной полосы всегда следует серая, ибо до белой не всегда дотягивает. 

Не всё так плохо. Могло быть и хуже. Или уже стало? 

Людей в зале не было, кроме матери с мальчишкой, сидевших подоле гроба. Он был закрыт высокой крышкой, на которой были закреплены венки с цветами. Среди различных букетов Итачи заметил алые камелии и ликорисы. 

Эти цветы встречаются на его пути так часто, словно преследуют. Итачи чувствовал их сладкий аромат всегда, фантомно, даже когда этих цветущих бутонов не было поблизости.

Больше не находя в себе сил находиться в данном месте, он двинулся по направлению к тому тёмному коридору, откуда они с Саске пришли, как его взгляд поймал вырезанный квадрат спуска вниз на полу. 

Остановившись, Итачи изучающе посмотрел в отверстие. Внезапное любопытство одолело его. Аккуратно начав спускаться, он всё больше погружался в темноту. 

Она окутывала его, поглощала, укрывала в своих объятиях. Она цеплялась за него, пробиралась внутрь, под кожу, зудела, прокрашивала, стараясь сохраниться в его теле навсегда. 

Под землёй было холодно и сыро. Стоял невыносимый запах гнили. 

Итачи поморщился, стараясь в темноте ухватиться за какой-нибудь край или выступ. Сверху послышались шаги, и после стало светло от огня, который принёс Саске. 

Купол света очертил погреб, показывая глазу заплесневелые стены, завалившееся стеллажи с множествами свитков и потрёпанных книг, просевшие в землю стулья и письменный облезший стол, на котором были разбросаны письма и пожелтевшие листы.

Итачи провёл рукой по бумагам, выясняя, что они превратились в мокрые тряпки, рвущиеся в руках. Было видно, что сюда давно никто не заходил и это было странным, если учитывать, что наверху, в зале, велись какие-то службы и проповеди. 

Блуждая по поверхности стола, без цели что-либо найти, рука наткнулась на большой свиток, явно не бывший в испорченном состоянии. 

Итачи поднёс его к лицу, всматриваясь в иероглифы, вычерченные на плотной бумаге. Там было написано лишь одно слово — Коноха. Что это ещё такое? Послание из их деревни, и, судя по всему, относительно недавнее. Он быстрым движением распечатал свиток, бегло читая содержимое. 

Вот значит, как. Хорошо. И даже очень! 

Итачи дрожащими пальцами замотал свиток обратно, запоздало поняв, что весь трясся. 

Коноха, как всегда, сумела удивить, впрочем, ничего нового в этом не было. Особенно удивляли люди, живущие в ней, люди, управляющие ею, люди, построившие её. 

Зачем создали эту деревню? Этот рассадник гнили и напастей. Все, кто там родился и живёт пропитались этой грязью, они состоят из грязи, они и есть грязь. 

Всё, что говорили Итачи до этого момента о патриотизме, вере в своих правителей, долге шиноби — растворилось, смылось, исчезло. Все слова больше не имели никакого значения потому что они были ложью. Всё, что окружало его было иллюзией. 

Кто-то умелый сыпет в глаза пыль, а люди даже не пытаются её протереть. Их устраивает поедать ложь на золотом блюде, ведь это удобнее, чем поглощать правду на бронзовом. 

Почему люди не хотят жить в правде? Почему не хотят отогнать от себя блёстки лжи, что норовят приклеиться к коже, раздражать её, довести до кровавых расчёсов, чтобы потом попасть в кровь и навсегда посеять миллион блёсток любви к обману. Чтобы остаться там, так же, как хочет остаться внутри человека тьма.

Его, искусного лжеца, обманули, как последнего дурака. Обвели вокруг пальца, бросили этих чёртовых блёсток в глаза, что он ослеп, не увидел, не различил где ложь, а где правда. 

А есть ли она, эта правда? Люди, привыкшие врать, не умеют говорить правду, они не знают, не помнят о её существовании, что она есть, что её нужно говорить и ею делиться. 

Правда — это хорошо, а ложь — это плохо. По плохому пути легче идти, его всегда выбирают вместо сложного, там, где хорошо. Потому, что хорошо — это сложно, там нужно стараться, вылезать из телесной оболочки, переступать через себя, а это мучения, это тяжело.

Вот и всё. 

Итачи снова раскрыл свиток, перечитывая содержимое, написанное тем же аккуратным, каллиграфическим почерком, что встречался там, в золотом храме на зелёной поляне. 

Он снова усердно всматривался в искусно нарисованные иероглифы, постепенно закипая, забывая, вычёркивая из своей головы абсолютно всё. 

Он читал снова и снова, читал, читал, читал, раз за разом, на периферии своего сознания понимая, что действительно всё забывает. 

Он не хотел помнить ничего. 

«Ваша задача, Хидан, устранить одного человека, узнавшего информацию, которую ему знать было не положено. Он ненужный свидетель, помеха, которая попробует предпринять попытки помешать свершению моих планов. Надеюсь, наш договор остаётся в силе, и Вы не передумаете насчёт моего предложения. Советую Вам с этим делом не тянуть, ибо...

...Шисуи Учиха сильный шиноби.

С уважением,  
Шимура Данзо».

Сто раз перечитанный вдоль и поперёк свиток жёг руку диким огнём. 

Итачи не плакал. Он никогда не плакал, даже в детстве. Шисуи бы этого не одобрил. Никто бы не одобрил, не понял. 

— Что с тобой, брат? — Саске подошёл сзади, кладя тяжёлую руку ему на плечо.

«Со мной ничего», — думал Итачи.

— Со мной всё. — Сказал Итачи.

Сквозняк прошёлся по комнате, задувая огонь. 

Всё потухло. Стало темно. 

_____________________________________________________________

Примечания:  
1) Кусарига́ма (鎖鎌) — оружие шиноби, состоящее из серпа, присоединённого к цепи.


	5. Часть I. Глава V.

В воздухе витала тревога. Уже на подходе в деревню она ощущалась настолько сильно, что её, казалось, можно было потрогать руками.

Печальное тяжёлое небо, словно постаревшее солнце, которое слабо золотило траурную чернь вековых лесов; безлюдные поля. Всё казалось опустевшим и запущенным.

В стороне стояли хижины, где жили вконец одичавшие люди. Недалёкие крестьяне с чёрными, грубыми от постоянных работ руками, абсолютно не проявляли ни малейшего интереса к тому, что происходило в деревне. Некоторые из них даже не понимали, что им говорят, и оживлялись только при виде монеты.

Проходя мимо, Саске заметил, что и там было глухо, пусто, словно место было брошено.

Их с Итачи не было в Конохе несколько дней, но создавалось впечатление, будто минули месяцы, а то и годы.

Ни часовых, ни дежурных, вообще никого на горизонте, а самое странное – ворота оставались открытыми, приглашая войти.

Что происходит? Может кто-то напал на их деревню, а они ни сном ни духом не ведают об нынешней обстановке? 

Приглушённо доносились выкрики, ругательства откуда-то из центра, где располагалась резиденция Хокаге.

Народ стекался туда, вырастая в разъярённую толпу. Все толкались, галдели, кто-то кричал, кто-то плакал, слышались причитания и просьбы прекратить всё это.

Словно одуревшие, мужчины в грязных одеждах устраивали словесные перепалки, превращающиеся в бойни. Женщины, укутанные кто в покрывала, кто в платки, спешили разнять своих мужей, вытирая рукавами одежд их лица от кровавых подтёков.

Товарищи, ладившие во всех жизненных вопросах, но не сумевшие найти общий язык в политической дискуссии, становились врагами и лаялись как собаки, попутно пытаясь надавать друг другу тумаков.

Завидев Хирузена, стоявшего за трибуной возле входа в штаб Хокаге, кто-то из толпы рявкнул невнятное, по-видимому «Покарай его Ками!», и кинулся с кулаками на совсем ещё молодого джонина, который пытался оттеснить разъярённых людей подальше от ступеней, ведущих к Сарутоби.

Этот выкрик потонул в суматохе, толпа в приступе дикого бешенства и злобы начала нападать на шиноби, обороняющихся от ударов, что сыпались им на голову.

Тех, кто падал, затаптывали ногами, несясь и не замечая ничего вокруг, кроме той трибуны, где с испуганным видом стоял Хокаге, не зная, что ему делать: пытаться успокоить людей или уходить как можно скорее, пока до него не добрались.

Он заметно мешкал и пытался найти помощь в лице своих подручных, разбегающихся кто куда. Данзо и других старейшин поблизости не было.

Это, если верно толковать, бунт, ничто иное. Саске шокировано смотрел вокруг, замечая кого-то из своих знакомых, лезущих прямиком в самое пекло.

Были раненые: со сломанными костями, торчавшими наружу, с рваными ранами, порезами, все в крови и пыли. Кому-то выбили глаз, теперь льющийся розовой сукровицей. 

Вон там, возле особо пострадавших, вилась, как ужаленная, Сакура. Она кидалась то к одному, то к другому, не успевая всем оказывать помощь.

Саске давно её не видел. Она постоянно уходила на миссии как лучший медик деревни, оказывающий свои целительные способности на высшем уровне. Все хотели уметь делать хоть долю того, что умела Сакура.

Наруто нигде не было, и это показалось Саске странным. Такой человек, как он, в подобных мероприятиях был бы в самых первых рядах, там, где сейчас ведётся ожесточённая драка.

То и дело мелькали гербы Учиха. Их соклановцев повсюду было много. Они призывали людей не бояться идти вперёд, пользоваться своими правами на то, чтобы спросить верхушку, почему они закрывают глаза на проблемы, и почему не предпринимают ничего, чтобы пресечь гражданскую войну.

Вот оно как. Значит, эта тема получила огласку. И всё за каких-то пару дней, пока их, братьев, не было в Конохе. Верно говорят: в большой семье щёлкать нельзя, а в большой деревне подавно.

А вообще, с чего это вдруг всем стало известно о том, что Коноха и клан Учиха между собой не ладили, а последние планировали устроить государственный переворот? Стало быть, что-то случилось, раз об этом узнали и теперь так бурно отреагировали.

Люди будто разом сошли с ума. Они кидались друг на друга как дикие звери, колотили всех без разбору, кричали проклятия и ругательства, стараясь как можно быстрее пролезть к трибуне.

Хирузен, бледный как полотно, стоял на месте, не в силах пошевелиться или что-нибудь сказать.

Народ, бесившейся оттого, что не может достать Хокаге, стал подбирать камни с земли и кидать, целясь прямиком в сгорбившеюся фигуру Сарутоби.

Тот испугано отшатнулся, часто заморгав, словно не веря тому, что происходит.

— Найди отца. — Прошелестел Итачи и в мгновение ока скрылся в мельтешащей толпе.

Саске огляделся по сторонам. Найти Фугаку среди стольких людей будет трудно, если не невозможно. Стоял невыносимый шум; то и дело слышались чьи-то крики и зазывания.

Какая-то женщина, по-видимому из клана Инузука, попятившись, рухнула наземь, крепко держа в своих объятиях окровавленную тушу собаки. У той было вспорото брюхо, из которого розовыми гирляндами свисали кишки.

Аккурат напротив неё Саске наконец заметил отца, стоящего как никогда твёрдо, сердито шевеля желваками и источая вокруг себя мрачную тяжёлую ауру.

Расталкивая всех локтями, Саске двинулся сквозь толпившихся людей, стараясь быстрей добраться до отца.

Вынырнув из взмыленной толпы, он встретился с сердитыми глазами Фугаку, смотревшими пронзительно и серьёзно.

— Где Итачи?

— Я не знаю.

Саске не врал. Куда задевался его брат, он понятия не имел. Внезапно к нему в голову пришла мысль, что эта ситуация очень схожа с той, когда убежал он — Саске — в лес.

Тогда Итачи тоже не знал, где его искать, и бежал, бежал по пятам, пока не нашёл в золотом храме на чудесной поляне. Всё это кончилось плохо: обезображенное лицо Шисуи встретило их в лучах дневного света.

А что, если всё повторяется? Саске всё ещё на месте, он стоит тут, перед отцом, смотрящим прямо в душу, и до сих пор не предпринял ни единой попытки найти Итачи.

Фугаку словно и вправду смотрел не на самого сына, а внутрь него. После паузы он произнёс одно слово:

— Беги.

И Саске побежал со всех ног. Он не видел ничего и никого, всё было расплывчато, стёрто, в чёрных и красных цветах, как размазанные краски на полотне.

Итачи, где ты?

Люди, прорвавшие оцепление шиноби, забрались по ступеням к трибуне, завалив её и растоптав в доски. Они колотили закрытую дверь, выбивая её, кидая камни и зажжённые факелы.

Хирузена, впрочем, как и других членов совета, нигде не было. Похоже, им помог никто иной, как Итачи.

Запасной вход в резиденцию Хокаге был заперт. Саске, едва сдерживающего свою злобу, чуть было не взорвало от новой волны раздражения. Когда нужно, дверь закрыта, а когда нет — открыта, так что ли? Очень умно, нечего и сказать.

Мысль о Итачи и о том, что он в опасности, до предела взвинтила Саске, который, больше не церемонясь, схватил кунай, резким движением врезая его кончик в замочную скважину. Крутанув с бешеным напором, он буквально вырвал замок из самой двери. Послышался щелчок.

То, как он перемещался по коридорам, Саске не помнил. Ему будто отшибло память, стёрло её подчистую, ибо, двигаясь на инстинктах, он летал по зданию, подобно птице.

Если бы он был птицей, то обязательно ястребом. Да, именно этой, а не какой-то другой. Хищник, быстрый, цепкий, полностью соответствующий его натуре.

А какой бы птицей был Итачи? Пожалуй, вороном. Он не раз говорил, что ему они ему нравятся, и тут верно будет подметить, что сам он — Итачи — напоминал их: умный, наблюдательный, а когда надо – безжалостный.

Возможно, в прошлой жизни они были птицами. Знающими, что значит быть свободными и умело пользующееся этой свободой, которой в человеческой жизни их лишили. Все непосредственно приложили к этому руку: и клан, и деревня, и команды.

А зачем их лишили свободы и правы выбора? Чтобы сделать первоклассное оружие, которого будут все до одного бояться? Предположим, что так — в этом они преуспели.

А ещё что? А больше ничего.

Они, шиноби, всю жизнь живут по правилам, которых на самом деле нет. Да, были люди, которые написали кучу законов, свод указаний и каких-то пометок, теперь хранящееся в пыльных тёмных архивах, куда никто не заходит. Но это не значит, что все обязаны их выполнять, разве нет?

Это всего лишь пережитки прошлого, делающиеся по инерции, механически, чтобы идти в ногу со всеми остальными. Чтобы не отличаться от окружающих, слепо выполняющих всё, что записано на пожелтевшей бумаге каким-то человеком, которого они не знают.

Если ты делаешь попытки плыть против течения, то сразу становишься заметным, в тебе проявляется индивидуальность, чего терпеть не могут те, кто всё делает по правилам и традициям, ибо этой самой индивидуальности у них нет.

Существует несколько причин, почему люди состоят в стаде, а не выходят из него, превращаясь в одиночку, способного трезво рассуждать и действовать.

Первая — это страх. Они бояться потерять стабильность, с которой жили долгое время. Они бояться услышать чужое мнение, от которого по какой-то неизвестной причине зависимы. Их съедает страх того, как отреагирует окружение на то, что они стали самостоятельными, что они приобрели индивидуальность и не следуют стандартам, заложенным обществом.

Но больше всего они боятся изменений. Удобно и привычно идти в том направлении, куда идут все. Если пойти наперекор, то это значит изменить свой привычный маршрут, отказаться от старого, принять новое. Изменить свою жизни и в первую очередь самого себя.

Вторая — стыд. Люди стыдятся быть не как все, не соответствовать стандарту. Они стыдятся отличаться от других, делать иначе, мыслить и говорить. Им становится стыдно за то, что они решили жить с другими приоритетами, за то, что они рассуждают не так, как товарищи, учителя, соседи, и за это их мучает совесть и мысль о том, что с ними не всё в порядке.

Внезапное осознание, что всё может быть иначе, совсем по-другому, нежели раньше, приводит многих людей в тупик, заставляет испытать шок, а в первую очередь страх и стыд.

Они кажутся себе неполноценными потому что мыслят и делают не так, как все. И от этого их самооценка снижается до минимума, они пребывают в отчаянии и беспросветной печали.

Твёрдое утверждение, что будет всяко лучше, если они погибнут где-нибудь на миссии, закрепляется в их сознании и жалит его. Люди просто теряют веру в себя и свои возможности.

И это их основная ошибка.

«Потому что никогда нельзя сомневаться в самом себе», — так говорил Наруто.

И не было ни единой причины, чтобы опровергнуть его слова. Он был прав, как и всегда. Наруто всегда оказывался прав. Он имел талант видеть в простых вещах истину, умел радоваться мелочам и просто был тем человеком, который ни разу в своей жизни не опустил руки.

«А зачем, если можно побороться, пока ты живой?», — спрашивал он обычно, удивлённо мерцая своими голубыми глазами. После этого чесал затылок в задумчивости и хихикал, как только видел приближающуюся Сакуру с корзиной целебных пилюль.

Да, действительно, а зачем? Зачем сдаваться, если всегда можно попытаться выбраться из трясины, где застряли все? Если всегда можно найти выход?

Выход. Он нашёлся как нельзя кстати. Саске, распахнув нужную дверь, влетел в светлый кабинет, где среди кучи собравшихся людей, лиц которых он не видел, стоял тот, к кому был прикован его взгляд.

К Итачи, облачённому в экипировку АНБУ.

***

Кровь. Её было много, она была везде, словно необъятное море, покрывшее пол и окрасившее его в благородный красный.

Саске всегда было интересно, почему у их клана герб имел два цвета: красный и белый. Веер может быть разных окрасов и форм, но Учиха почему-то выбрали ту палитру, что сейчас вызывала стадо мурашек. Она всегда всем будоражила кровь, но в данный момент, занося катану над очередном скрюченном шиноби, Саске заметил, как глаза того расширяются в страхе, при виде красно-белого веера. 

Красный имеет много значений, и все они противоречат друг другу. Как монета, у которой с одной стороны начало жизни, энергия, любовь, страсть, сила. С другой ненависть, жестокость, стремление к разрушению, смерть. Подкидывая эту монету в воздух, Саске жаждал узнать, чего в нём больше, к чему склонна его сущность. И, поймав её, упавшую ребром, как в насмешку, он лишний раз убедился, что является воплощением инь-ян. Может быть, он и есть эта монета?

Сталь скользила в кровавом месиве развороченного тела, разрубая мясные лоскутки и дробя кости в своеобразный серпантин.

Измазанные стены в бурых пятнах были испещрены отметинами от врезавшихся кунаев и сюрикенов. Трупы, лежащие в коридорах, выступали целым кровавым ковром, ведущим в тёмную глубь, где раннее исчез Итачи.

Они дрались, но с кем? С теми людьми, которые столпились возле резиденции с требованиями выдать им Хокаге для самосуда? Против кого они воевали, за что они боролись? Саске не знал. Он не хотел этого знать, хотя в глубине души определённо догадывался.

Керамическая маска не давала вздохнуть полной грудью, а нехватка воздуха буквально сбивала с ног. Её выдали для того, чтобы скрыть лицо, превратить в безжалостного палача, но есть ли в этом смысл, если при каждом взмахе катаны погибающие знали, что их жизнь забирает Учиха?

Белая красивая маска с узорами животного. Саске никогда не приходилось её надевать, ибо это была привилегия тех, кто состоял в АНБУ. Как его брат, у которого некогда алебастровое покрытие превратилось в сплошной алый овал, под которым скрывалось усталое, не по годам усыпанное морщинами лицо.

Белый цвет красив. Воплощение доброты и справедливости, невинности и чистоты. Но так ли невинны они, Учиха? Так ли добры и милосердны? Или, может быть, они высокомерны, безразличны и холодны?

Красно-белый веер переносился из одного коридора в другой, летел через коралловое глянцевое море, развевался от быстрого перемещения, словно дарил своему носителю дополнительную силу, подгонял выпущенным ветреным порывом.

Саске отбирал жизнь снова и снова, резал чужую плоть без колебаний, смотря, как красные бусы орошают тело убитого.

Что есть жизнь? Простое мгновение. Для кого-то искра, для кого-то взрыв. Она может быть и диким пламенем, и спокойным костром.

Все приходят ни с чем. По своему пути, стараясь чего-то добиться, что-то оставить после себя, потому что перспектива уйти из этого мира так же, как и пришёл — без ничего, пугает людей. Им страшно умереть, не закрепив своё существование чем-то.

Некоторые создают семьи, некоторые остаются одни и посвящают себя любимому делу, возможно работе, а может, чему-то другому, например, искусству. Каждый старается что-то создать своими руками, себя проявить, внести вклад в мир, где живёт.

Некоторые обманывают других. Некоторые живут так, чтобы голос истины не достигал их. Некоторые не способны посмотреть правде в глаза, какой бы она не была. Некоторых поглощает страх, а некоторые сдаются под натиском отчаяния и гнева. Некоторые цепляются за свою мечту. Некоторые молятся за своё счастье. Некоторые, наоборот, упиваются своим несчастьем. Некоторые ведут себя дружелюбно. Некоторые стараются показать этому миру, что они плохие. Некоторые убивают кого-то, считая, что они стоят выше него. Некоторые спасают тех, кто нуждается в помощи. Некоторые не способны любить. Некоторые душат своей привязанностью. Кому-то ненавистно, что его любят, а кто-то ищет того, кто выбрал бы их в качестве спутника жизни.

Что есть жизнь? Мгновение или целая вечность? Красота или уродство? А может, красота в уродстве? Можно ли разглядеть подлинную красоту в истинном уродстве?

В вещах, противоречащих друг другу скрывается смысл существования. Вся жизнь состоит из мелочей, она до безобразия проста, и лишь люди делают из неё что-то сложное.

Никаких лабиринтов жизни нет, всё ровно, как и коридор, по которому размашистыми шагами шёл Саске. Подошва сандалий пропиталась кровью, разбухла, то и дело скользя по мокрому полу.

Не было слышно ни стенаний, не хрипов, ни каких-либо других шорохов. Всё затихло, погружая резиденцию в мертвенную тишину.

Настоящая скотобойня развернулась в некогда светлых, уютных стенах того места, где внушались безопасность и покой. Но где же это? Всё растворилось, словно никогда и не было.

Сейчас Саске видел лишь обычное, потрёпанное место, грязное от сражений, в котором по ошибке давали надежду на благополучие. Просто старое и непримечательные здание, да и только.

Возле входа в кабинет Хокаге тень пошевелилась при виде Саске, отлепившись от стены и сняв окровавленную маску с лица.

Итачи был измождённым, бледным, как смертельно больной, с небольшим синеватым оттенком на сухом лице. Сделав свой фирменный жест рукой, он подозвал брата ближе, наклоняясь к уху того, словно в опаске, что их кто-то услышит.

— Всё началось.

Вот как? Саске, поморщившись, отвернулся в сторону двери в кабинет, с горечью осознавая, что их совместная миссия была нужна для отвода глаз.

Гражданская война не заставила себя ждать, выпуская гнев жителей на волю. Кто ответственен за то, что происходит сейчас? За то, что братья стоят по пояс в чужой крови и собираются ещё не раз опустить свою руку для очередной порции алых брызг?

— Какова наша роль? — Саске обратил свой взор на брата, встретившись с холодным льдом в агатовых глазах напротив.

Итачи сделал неопределенный жест той же рукой, которой подозвал его пару минут назад и, сделав тихий неприметный вздох, произнёс:

— Защитить Хокаге.

Лицо Саске некрасиво перечертил полумесяц кривой ухмылки.

Собственно, чего он ожидал от своего чересчур преданного и верного брата? Ответ был ожидаемым, а если бы Итачи сказал что-то другое, то, наверное, выбил бы Саске из колеи. А так всё как должно быть, всё правильно.

— А если Хокаге прикажет нас убить?

Вопрос вылетел резко, врезавшись в лицо ошарашенного Итачи. На долю секунды он потерял самообладание, почти сразу взяв себя в руки.

— Что ты несёшь? Он этого никогда не сделает.

— Я бы не был так уверен. Что если за наше краткое отсутствие Хокаге послушал Данзо и принял решение избавиться от нашего клана, как от назойливой мухи? Ты ведь знаешь, что у нас отнюдь не гладкие отношения с главами деревни.

Итачи молчал, буквально прожигая Саске взглядом. В нём плескалось что-то такое, чего раньше не приходилось замечать. Мрак, сплошной и необъятный, сквозь который не было видно ни одной из тех эмоций, что хоть как-то раньше проскальзывали.

Темнота коридора, в котором они стояли, окружила их со всех сторон, подкрадываясь ближе, заполняя всё пространство своей мглой.

Итачи, не моргая, смотрел на брата пронизывающим взглядом, ранящим не хуже клинка. Саске нервно моргнул, сбрасывая с ресницы каплю пота, стараясь не показывать своей дрожи, внезапно охватившей его тело, заставляя кончики пальцев запульсировать.

Не выдержав тяжёлого зрительного контакта, Саске отбросил все сомнения, прыгая в темноту с головой. Резко вздёрнув подбородок, он прошипел подобно змее:

— Пора тебе перестать считать, что старейшины прислушаются к нашему клану и согласятся пойти на компромисс. Всех нас вырежут, как бешеных собак.

— Я говорил с Хокаге. Альтернатива есть, клану ничего не угрожает. — Почти незамедлительно отбил выпад брата Итачи.

Саске прикрыл глаза, борясь с дрожью от нахлынувшего раздражения.

Итачи не станет его слушать, твёрдо закрепившись в своём мнении. Он мог бы сейчас начать спорить с ним, каждый раз кидая перчатку в его лицо, зная, как правильно и хлёстко бить, но это не возымеет эффекта над таким человеком, как его брат. Такой верный, напоминающий пса, которого держат за невидимый поводок.

Саске резко раскрыл глаза, словно найдя панацею от всех проблем.

Если этот поводок есть, то он просто разрушит его. Разорвёт, уничтожит, подарив своему брату сомнительную свободу.

Фразу, кинутую с небрежностью, Саске произнёс нарочито медленно, как бы специально акцентируя на ней внимание.

Весь вид Итачи показывал, что Саске попал в самое больное место, скрытое от любопытных глаз. Никто бы не понял, куда стоит давить, чтобы увидеть мертвецки бледное лицо лучшего шиноби в Конохе. Но Саске знал и надавил безжалостно, с неким несвойственным ему садизмом. Или же оно было, но он просто не замечал этого?

Итачи показалось, что его ударили по голове, сильно и резко, принося острую боль и незамедлительный шум, как под водой, среди лёгкого жужжания течений.

«И ты поверил? Хочешь, чтобы они и меня убили?»

«Хочешь?» – Настойчиво повторило эхо голосом Саске.

Нет, конечно, он не хотел. Он даже не мог представить себе гибель младшего брата, которого любил и по-своему лелеял. Если бы ему вырвали сердце, то он бы незамедлительно отдал бы своё, лишь бы Саске жил. Потому что он должен жить.

Горло першило, словно его припорошили горсткой песка, нещадно царапая и принося кисло-горький привкус. Слова застыли на языке, так и не вырвавшись из обескровленных уст.

Что он мог ответить на эту колкую фразу? Что он не хочет смерти брату? Это было и так понятно, судя по его реакции, которую Итачи не смог скрыть от пронзительного взгляда Саске.

Возможно, он был прав. Может быть, действительно его обманывают, и весь их клан сотрут с лица земли, словно их никогда и не существовало?

Итачи вспомнил Шисуи. Его распятый образ предстал перед глазами, укрывая взор пеленой, через которую он не мог ничего увидеть. Слёзы ли это? От боли, неверия и страха. Или что-то другое? Похожее на сизый туман, часто встречающейся в стране Воды, там, на родине Кисаме. Он часто рассказывал ему, как бывает красиво на рассвете, когда всё серебрит дымка, плавно опускающаяся над землёй подобно занавесу в театре.

Сейчас он стоял на сцене, как актёр, забывший все свои слова и то, что должен делать. Смотря в голый угол за спиной Саске, он словно ждал, что сию секунду выбежит суфлёр и подскажет дальнейшие действия.

Медленно, но верно приходило привычное спокойствие. Сняв с себя оцепенение, Итачи взглянул на брата, терпеливо ожидавшего, пока он сможет прийти в себя.

— Что же ты предлагаешь делать?

Вот он, тот вопрос, который Саске желал услышать. Чуть ли не победоносно выдохнув, он с неимоверным усилием сдержал свои эмоции, сохраняя беспристрастное выражение лица.

— Избавиться от старейшин. Всех. — Последнее слово он произнёс с каким-то придыханием, будто ему не хватило воздуха.

Итачи явно опешил от того, что услышал, хотя в душе уже догадывался, что ему скажет Саске. Но то, с какой лёгкостью вырвались эти слова, заставило невольно вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Итачи до последнего надеялся, что брат этого не вымолвит.

Липкое ощущение окутало всего Итачи, которого пронзила мысль, что Саске в данный момент плетёт невидимые нити контроля над ним.

Всё так же находясь в тёмном коридоре, они стояли напротив друг друга возле кабинета Хокаге, Саске хитро пытался манипулировать и добиться некоего подчинения от старшего брата.

Осознание этого в очередной раз пошатнуло Итачи, в приступе дикой усталости прикрывшего глаза, обливаясь холодным потом, он судорожно провёл холодной ладонью по мокрому лбу.

Убить верхушку деревни не так-то просто. Это не рядовые шиноби, как те, что сейчас покрывались трупными зелёными пятнами, расточая кисло-сладкий смрад в стенах резиденции, а опытные бойцы, с которыми придётся повозиться намного дольше.

Мысли о том, как расправиться со старейшинами заставили Итачи дёрнуться и облокотиться об стену. Саске, стоящий рядом как дьявол-искуситель, не упускал из виду брата, гипнотизируя его своим взглядом. Медленно наклонившись совсем вплотную, Саске прошептал прямо в ушную раковину, задевая кончиком носом край уха:

— Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы они убили твоего младшего брата?

Итачи судорожно покачал головой в знак отрицания.

— Тогда от них нужно избавиться раньше, чем это сделают они. Убей их.

«Убей» — повторил про себя Итачи. Да, он убьёт их ради жизни и безопасности Саске. Ради него одного он сотрёт с лица земли глав деревни.

Глупо было верить их словам, в которых они убеждали его в неприкосновенности Саске. Они бы убили его при первой возможности, видя в нём угрозу. Он уже давно не ребёнок, а значит, нет надобности в жалости и милосердии.

Найдя в темноте лицо брата, Саске прильнул в тёплом поцелуе. Это было простое прикосновение губ, совсем не пылкое и не страстное. Чувствовалось в нём горечь и какое-то смирение перед неизбежной судьбой. Дрожащие, словно одеревеневшие губы плотно примкнутые к холодным, обветренным устам. Такой детский, невинный поцелуй, в который вложили всю палитру эмоций, все слова, не произнесённые вслух.

Оторвавшись от Саске, Итачи всмотрелся в лицо напротив, стараясь рассмотреть каждую чёрточку будто в последний раз, и, надев свою кровавую маску животного, исчез в темноте длинного коридора.

***

В тайном убежище, находящимся аккурат под самой резиденцией, за круглым столом восседали старейшины с показательно злыми лицами, напоминающими куриные ножки – настолько морщинистые и скукоженные.

Итачи почтительно преклонил колено, оставшись в своей маске, покрытой засохшими рубиновыми потёками, что вызвало со стороны Данзо презрительный цок.

Нарушая резко ставшую тяжёлой тишину, Хирузен поднял свой внимательный взор на сидящего шиноби.

— Как обстоят дела, Итачи?

— Нарушители устранены, как Вы и приказали, Хокаге-сама.

Послышался облегчённый вздох и тихое перешёптывания между главами.

Итачи обвёл кабинет медленным взглядом. Он уже бывал здесь, но лишь однажды. Во время нападения девятихвостого лиса отец привёл его сюда в целях защиты.

Это было давно, однако Итачи отчётливо запомнил лицо, ещё тогда показывающее всю ненависть по отношению к их клану.

Губы изогнувшись серпом, явили оскал, в котором плескался яд, отравляющий оппонента своим видом.

Данзо абсолютно не изменился с той поры. Разве что морщины глубже врезались в старое, помятое лицо.

Своим видом дряхлого старика он вызывал острую волну отторжения и неприязни. Держась напыщенно и высокомерно, Данзо жеманно жестикулировал, то и дело манерничая и выплёскивая желчь на окружающих людей.

Такая шваль часто бывает живучей. Словно сам Ёкай* благословил его, взяв под пушистое крыло, скрывая от всех бедствий.

Ошибочно было полагать, что он легко сдатся. И Итачи знал: чтобы убить его, придётся вылезти из своей шкуры вон.

Этот человек будто почувствовал, что думают о нём. Слегка повернув голову, скатил глаз к углу разреза. Они чёрные, как безлунная ночь, в которую не разглядеть ничего. Какое-то время они держали зрительный контакт, а потом Данзо, прикрыв глаза, отвернулся.

— Итачи, — позвал Хирузен хриплым от спора голосом, — сидеть сложа руки я не намерен, ведь ситуация и так вышла из-под контроля. Поэтому нам пора выбираться отсюда.

Было видно, что остальные остались недовольны решением Хокаге. Потратив время на бестолковые споры, никому не удалось переубедить его отменить своё решение.

Тяжело поднявшись, Сарутоби обошёл крепкий дубовый стол, встав напротив всё так же сидящего Итачи в колено-прикладной позиции.

— Мы уходим. А вы, — вполоборота обратился он к неподвижным старейшинам, — можете остаться, пока всё не стабилизируется.

И, словно испугавшись, что кто-то сейчас попытается его остановить, почти бегом ринулся из кабинета.

— Итачи, — послышалось за спиной, когда тот встал, намереваясь сопроводить главу деревни.

Данзо смотрел в упор, не мигая. Если бы сила убийства заключалась в глазах, то Итачи был бы мёртв ещё в первую секунду.

— Не совершай ошибок.

Сохранив отчуждённый вид, будто его это не касалось, Итачи коротко кивнул, сразу же захлопывая дверь.

***

Имеет ли значение то, что говорит палач? Он не предупреждает, он действует.

Его задача — лишить человека жизни. Как это будет? Пронзённое сердце катаной? Или же шёлковым шнуром, затянутом на шее? Будет ли слышен крик перед тем, как душа покинет тело или смерть придёт молча?

Каждый раз палач что-то говорит, но на самом деле он уже готовится отнять жизнь. Его губы шевелятся, но ничего не слышно, слова остаются в устах, звуки не вылетают.

Его глаза смотрят, но вместо живого человека он видит мёртвое тело, которое свалилось в вечную мглу от его беспощадных рук.

Есть ли сердце у того, кто не видит берегов в алом море чужой крови? Есть ли в нём сострадание или это чувство стало таким же недосягаемым, как и милосердие, которое закрывается на тысячу замков, как только выбор падает на то, чтобы забирать жизни других людей?

Кто же является палачом: он или та чёрная тень, сидящая в тёмном кабинете?

Данзо ли это, или же ты, Итачи?

Сандалии хлюпали в красных лужах, оставляя разводы там, куда эта река не успела добраться. Форма АНБУ казалась сейчас неудобной, тесной и тяжёлой. Тело было мокрым от долгого бега и сражений, и больше всего Итачи хотелось смыть с себя эту грязь.

Смыть все сегодняшние воспоминания, отобранные жизни, неприятные разговоры. Смыть все проблемы, горести и ответственность, что свалились на его плечи в такой трудный период.

А когда бывало легко? Существует ли вообще это «легко»? Итачи сомневался в этом.

Сейчас, ступая по бесконечным коридорам, похожими на лабиринт, он всё больше убеждался, что нет ничего из того светлого, о чём ему приходилось слышать. Всё это «светлое» придумали для того, чтобы не акцентировать внимание на жизненных препятствиях.

Иначе почему ещё не случилось чего-то такого, что способно было перекрыть беспрерывную чёрную полосу в его жизни?

Впереди идущий Хокаге замедлился, как только они прошли центральный зал, являющимся перепутьем. В последнем коридоре перед выходом было темно как в погребе. С улицы доносились одиночные возгласы, зовущие кого-нибудь помочь перетаскивать пострадавших.

Остановившись возле полоски света, разделяющей тёмную половину коридора от более-менее освещённого зала, Хирузен заговорил так, как иногда, приступая к главному разговору, начинают с посторонних подробностей, не относящихся прямо к делу.

— Заметил ли ты, Итачи, что сегодня даже небо хмурится, видя всё то бесчинство, что мы посмели допустить? Оно умеет плакать так же, как и все мы. Не стоит думать, что природа безэмоциональная и ничего не чувствует. Действия людей ранят её, убивают, калечат. На своём пути мы постоянно всё сметаем, не задумываясь, что есть к добру, а что порождает зло. И вот из-за этого страдает всё вокруг. Всё и вся находится в агонии.

Он улыбается одними глазами, ибо при играх теней казалось, будто его рот теряется в седом лесу. На лбу пролегают слишком глубокие морщины, не делая Сарутоби древним старцем, наоборот — его лицо излучает добро. Разглаживая бороду рукой, он на секунду как-то неестественно поморщился, будто съел что-то кислое, а после снова озарился мягким светом. 

Посмотрев на Итачи по-отечески тепло, он выдохнул «всё так, как должно быть», неожиданно бодро двинувшись к массивной двери выхода, утонув во тьме.

Время застыло как по щелчку пальцев. В тот момент, когда густая темнота зачерпнула фигуру Хокаге, Итачи понял, что должен был его остановить. Не допустить того, чтобы он растворился в этой беспроглядной тьме, направляясь прямо к смерти. Ибо там, за этими парадными дверьми, его терпеливо ожидала костлявая старуха.

Вот она — допущенная ошибка, о которой ему сказал палач. Итачи своими руками отправил главу деревни на гибель, не препятствовал его уходу и ничего не сказал. Он не сделал ничего, оставшись стоят в том зале, где его покинул Сарутоби.

Бусинка холодного пота змейкой скатилась по виску, запрыгивая под ворот формы. Моргать было больно, словно ему насыпали в глаза осколков. Появившейся ком в горле пульсировал как второе сердце.

Резко сорвавшись, Итачи бросился вперёд, ничего не видя и плывя в вязкой тьме, словно в болоте. Яркая вспышка буквально ослепила и так воспалённые глаза до острой боли. Облокотившись об косяк, Итачи сквозь щели пальцев увидел, что дверь была открыта.

На крыльце стояла толпа, которая вела себя обманчиво тихо. Под их ногами бело-красная мантия извивалась, как уж на сковороде.

Хирузена начали бить так рьяно, что уже через пару минут его лицо, некогда бывшее белым с легка розоватым отливом, стало сиреневым с багровыми пятнами. Глаза налились кровью, вены выступили на лбу, напоминая дерево, на котором словно листья, висели капли пота.

Он хрипел, издавал булькающие звуки из-за полного рта крови и всё пытался укрыться от непрекращающихся ударов. То и дело был слышен громкий хруст костей.

Бунтовщик под два метра ростом достав из кармана брюк припрятанный кунай, занёс руку и, сделав три удара в сердце, отошёл, наблюдая за дальнейшими действиями дёргающегося от предсмертных судорог Хокаге.

Он перестал дышать почти сразу, лишь моргнул и застыл, смотря открытыми глазами в небо, налитое свинцовыми тучами, куда порхнула белая птица, всё это время сидевшая на крыше близстоящего дома.

___________________________________________________________

Примечания:  
1) Ёкай (яп. 妖怪) — обширный класс сверхъестественных существ, явлений и монстров в японском фольклоре.


	6. Часть II. Глава I.

Дождь шёл уже недели две кряду, что было совсем нехарактерно для Конохи. Мрачный небосвод, дороги, окаймлённые камнями, небрежно наваленными друг на друга; хмурые деревья, безлюдные поля, каменные развалины и деревянные обломки — весь этот пейзаж, казалось, существовал всегда, не меняясь в течение веков. Вшивые и грязные рабочие слонялись по улицам с таким видом, что ничем не отличались от калек-нищих, которые с каждым днём всё больше проявляли себя. Выхватывая какого-нибудь шиноби за рукав униформы, они начинали причитать о нелёгкой жизни и, заискивая, тянули чёрную ладонь для милостыни.

Если им везло, то меньше, чем за пару минут попрошайки уносились прочь со звенящими монетами. Если же нет, то ничего, кроме сломанной руки и ругани они не получали.

Тому парню возле широкой дубовой колонны явно не повезло. Он весь выгнулся как дуга, стоило озлобленному ниндзя крутануть его кисть в крепком захвате. Что-то невнятно гаркнув, шиноби оттолкнул юношу с такой силой, что тот, врезавшись спиной в колонну, закашлялся и поспешил прочь, придерживая руку на груди. Как только он вышел, послышался одобрительный гогот и улюлюканье.

Горячая пиала с чаем жгла ладонь, но Саске не спешил её убирать, намертво вцепившись в глиняную посуду. Он снова оказался в этой таверне, куда его когда-то приводил Какаши-сенсей. Обстановка оставалась такой же, ничуть не поменявшись спустя месяцы.

Саске до сих пор не мог понять, почему пришёл именно сюда. Из всех мест в деревне он выбрал самое гадкое, если учитывать, что в прошлый раз эта закусочная произвела на него неприятное впечатление.

К тому же, Наруто опаздывал, что злило Саске ещё сильнее, чем полностью мокрый плащ, сиротливо лежащий рядом на лавке. Он попал в самый пик холодного ливня и уже успел пожалеть, что вышел из своей тёплой комнаты.

Колокольчик зазвенел над дверью, оповещая о появлении нового посетителя. Прикрыв глаза в раздражении, Саске наконец отпил заказанный чай, вновь ставя пиалу на затёртый от времени стол. На вкус было отвратно, будто пришлось жевать сухие листья, и бросив сердитый взор на оливкового цвета жидкость, отодвинул от себя мерзкое питьё. 

Зашедший Наруто, грузно плюхнувшись напротив, уронил мокрую голову на стол, сразу начиная тараторить.

— Тебе пришлось ждать, но раньше я прийти не мог, ты уж извини, хотя я сам предложил это время, но думаю, ты не будешь на меня злиться теперь за это, верно? — Повернув взъерошенную макушку, он стрельнул глазами в Саске и, не выявив у последнего злость, рывком поднялся, стягивая плащ в уже приподнятом настроении оттого, что друг бурчать и отчитывать не будет.

Жестом подозвав официантку, которая всем своим видом внушала отвращение, Наруто быстро озвучил свой заказ и повернулся обратно. С минуту улыбаясь, он ни с того, ни с сего лупанул:

— Данзо приставил слежку.

Саске презрительно усмехнулся. Это было весьма ожидаемо, особенно от такого омерзительного существа, как Данзо. Странно, что он решил устроить за всеми ними слежку только сейчас, а не тогда, после бунта.

С той поры утекло так много воды, что даже огромный валун не помог бы её сдержать. Тех, кто что-то знал больше о том дне, чем положено знать всем — убили, не моргнув и глазом. И их персональной смертью стал, конечно же, Итачи.

Несомненно, Данзо упивался тем, что накидывал на плечи брата ответственность за чужие отобранные жизни. Ему нравилось ломать сильных шиноби, причиняя своими приказами новую порцию боли, тем самым ещё больше укрепляя власть над ними.

Никто не осмеливался и рта раскрыть, дабы сказать что-то против действий этого человека. А если такие смельчаки и находились, то почти сразу были уничтожены, не оставив после себя и следа.

Да, тотальный контроль и диктаторство никогда не доводили до добра. Народ лишь больше озлоблялся, наполнялся ненавистью и всепоглощающим бешенством, лелея в сердце желание убить узурпатора своими руками.

О том, что они спровоцировали нынешнюю ситуацию, люди старались не вспоминать, где-то в душе́ раскаиваясь и жалея, что пошли на поводу у эмоций и допустили ошибку.

Так всегда бывает. Человек надеется, что, если будут перемены, то станет лучше. Какими путями произойдут эти перемены — их волновать перестаёт почти сразу, как только в подсознании появляется мысль, что ради достижения цели и этого мифического "лучше" любые средства и способы хороши. Когда всё набирает чудовищной оборот, люди забывают, что стремились к лучшим переменам, считая, что началась война интересов, взглядов и желаний, а значит, цель оправдывает средства.

Так думали поголовно: гражданские и шиноби не скупились отстаивать свою точку зрения кровавыми путями, теперь пытаясь эти пути стереть своими слезами.

Саске знал, что Хокаге погиб с подачи его брата. И то, что Итачи согласился выполнить его волю отдавалось где-то внутри тёплыми волнами. Брат выбрал его, а не деревню. Его, а не народ, о котором раньше пел трогательные песни. И этот факт в очередной раз повысил самооценку Саске, которого разрывала эйфория от того, что никакой Хокаге не смог повлиять на Итачи. И это подстёгивало настолько, что в тот вечер, когда брат вернулся в невменяемом состоянии домой, Саске с невероятным усилием сдержал блаженную улыбку.. 

Они почти не разговаривали. Миссии выматывали, забирая всё драгоценное время на их выполнение. Видясь в коридоре поместья, братья кивали друг другу, сразу расходясь по своим комнатам. Ни о чём большем не могло быть и речи: Саске чувствовал отторжение Итачи и то, как он его избегает. Брату просто нужно время, подумал он, по этой причине не стремясь возобновить прошлую близость.

Мысли об этом стремительно начали наплывать в голову, как волны при шторме.

Заметив, что Наруто смотрит на него в упор, Саске поспешил снять оцепенение и, насупившись, кинул:

— Что ещё?

Парень почесал подбородок, словно вспоминая что-то важное, и, уловив нужное русло, мгновенно принял серьёзное выражение лица, растеряв махом всё своё ребячество.

— Больные поступают новыми порциями. Я виделся с Сакурой. Говорит, дело плохо.

Действительно плохо, раз и так переполненный госпиталь забивается пуще прежнего. Раз врачи бьют тревогу, значит ли это, что ситуация уж слишком вышла из-под контроля?

Сейчас деревня напоминала собой выгребную яму: мрачная, зловонная и забродившая. Люди, как один, представляли собой серые бесформенные тени, передвигающихся только по инерции.

«Ну прямо утопия», — подумал Саске с презрением. Коноху он не любил никогда, а теперь уж и подавно. Единственное, чего он хотел всей душой, так это уйти из этого захудалого места вместе с Итачи. Остальное его не интересовало.

Колокольчик бешено зашёлся трелью, стоило двери удариться об стену. В душный зал влетела та самая официантка, что обслуживала Наруто относительно недавно, на ходу выкрикивая:

— Нужна помощь! Там человеку дурно стало!

Саске рывком поднимается с места, хватая всё ещё влажный плащ, и, накидывая его на себя, спешит выйти на улицу. Наруто тут же подпрыгивает, словно на пружинах, стараясь не отставать. В помещении началась суматоха: шиноби, разморенные местным пойлом, вставали, выбегая на улицу, где вовсю бушевал непрекращающийся ливень.

В ближайшей подворотне, служившей местом для свалки, ничком лежал человек в потрёпанном грязном одеянии, так что подходить к нему для Саске было более чем омерзительно. Заставив себя, он продвинулся лишь на полметра, сразу же останавливаясь из-за внезапно присевшего к лежащему без чувств шиноби. Стягивалась толпа, что с усердием пыталась разглядеть причину, по которой их так резко вытащили из тепла.

Сидящий ниндзя толкнул того, кто находился в горизонтальном положении с тихим бормотанием по типу: «Эй, мужик, ты в порядке?», но, не получив никакой ответной реакции, потерял терпение, рванув того за плечо, переворачивая. Среди стоявших разнеслись испуганные восклицания.

Тёмно-красное, точно вымазанное глиной, обезображенное лицо мужчины, явилось изрытым оспинами. На нём с трудом можно было распознать черты, по которым обычно узнают внешность. Слипшиеся волосы облепили скорченный подбородок, напоминая этим осьминога, норовившего пробраться внутрь.

От увиденного кто-то из толпы звучно харкнул желчью. Саске поморщился, ощущая, как скукоживается желудок, давая сигнал к тому, что готов вывернуться наизнанку. Наруто мялся рядом, весь бледный как полотно, беспрестанно дёргая промокший плащ, чтобы хоть как-то унять нервную дрожь.

Это было настолько отвратительное зрелище, что все шиноби, даже отойдя от шока, не могли сделать и шагу к больному.

Первым себя в руки взял, как ни странно, Наруто. Абсолютно чужим грубым голосом, он сказал другим отнести мужчину в госпиталь, и эта перемена в нём произвела на шиноби такое впечатление, что все молча начали подходить ближе и без страха заразиться схватили лежащего, мгновенно унося прочь из этого проулка.

Ряды любопытных глаз поредели, давая Саске возможность свободно вздохнуть в надежде, что это хоть как-то угомонит разбушевавшийся желудок. Скрюченные внутренности приносили острую боль и спазмы, которые становилось всё труднее сдерживать.

Повернувшись к Наруто, он увидел непроницаемое выражение лица, что было совсем несвойственно его натуре. На секунду ему даже показалось, что тот постарел, будто вся тяжесть печалей обрушилась на него разом, ломая бронь. Появилось желание как-то проявить участие, поддержку, и, не особо отдавая отчёта своим действиям, Саске медленно протянул руку, почти касаясь плеча Наруто, как тот внезапно заговорил:

— Она идёт.

Саске замер, быстро моргнув. По-глупому: с вытянутой рукой, так и не коснувшись плеча до которого оставалось меньше метра.

— Кто?

Наруто, всё это время смотревший в то место, где ранее лежал больной, наконец, обернулся к Саске, впиваясь неимоверно тяжёлым и серьёзным взглядом, в котором плескалось что-то страшное, чего Саске не смог уловить сразу из-за стены дождя.

— Смерть, — просто ответил Наруто и отвернулся.

***

Полумрак, духота, стойкий смрад немытых тел и полное отсутствие стерильности. Госпиталь больше походил на кладбище живых мертвецов, стонущих в агонии.

Больных размещали прямо в коридорах из-за нехватки мест, где они были прижаты друг к другу, словно в консервной банке. Многие из них уже были обречены, и, дабы облегчить их страдания, напарники великодушно вжимали сальные подушки в их алые лица.

Отчётливо ощущался запах гари и обгорелой плоти. Видать, на окраине сжигали тех, кто уже своих глаз никогда не откроет. Останки скидывали в мутную реку, кишащую бактериями. Её воды словно дышали смертью, унося закоптелые тела дальше по течению. Впрочем, это не отпугивало жителей: женщины равнодушно провожали взглядом проплывающие мимо части тела, продолжая спокойно стирать вещи. Возможно, это был их сосед, тогда они за него обязательно помолятся.

Судорожные всхлипы доносились со всех сторон, кто-то причитал, а кто-то был уже не в состоянии поднять свинцовые веки. Весь их вид молил о том, чтобы нашёлся человек, который положит конец их мучениям.

Зачем они сюда пришли, Саске не знал, но поддался желанию Наруто. Тот смело шагал по длинному коридору в сторону кабинета, где обычно работала Сакура.

Она нашлась стоящей подле книжного стеллажа, в котором книги были рассортированы точно по алфавиту. Её трясущаяся рука блуждала по корешкам, будто что-то слепо ища, но не зная, на чём конкретно нужно остановиться. До этого кажущаяся бледной, Сакура была почти синей, напоминая собой больше мертвеца, чем ещё дышащего человека. Услышав, как кто-то вошёл, она медленно обернулась. В её глазах читалась обречённость с какой-то долей испуга.

— Какие прогнозы, Сакура?

Судя по виду девушки, она ничего не собиралась говорить. Все её движения были ломкими, кривыми, как у сломанной куклы. Вперившись взглядом в Наруто, который от пережитых потрясений забыл добавить уважительный суффикс, она часто заморгала, будто ей под веки засыпали песка. Нервно проведя руками по грязному халату, Сакура осторожно облокотилась о стеллаж, возле которого продолжала стоять всё это время.

— Они все не жильцы.

Это было сказано хладнокровно, с долей пренебрежения, как если бы речь шла о сорняке, портящем цветение красивых кустарников. Наруто неестественно выпрямил спину и весь превратился в пружину, готовую выстрелить в любую секунду. Казалось, будто в него воткнули штырь, не дающий согнуться и сделать хоть какие-нибудь движения.

— А ты? — Спросил он таким голосом, что Сакура вздрогнула, начав мелко дрожать.

— И я тоже. 

Саске понял, что это конец. Беглый осмотр выявил под рукавами халата раны, величиной чуть ли не в целый сюрикен. Вся она предстала для него в новом виде: худая, с высушенной кожей, потрескавшимся искусанными губами, варёными глазами, в которых не осталось ни одного намёка на травяную свежесть. Это был блеклый призрак — от когда-то энергичной Сакуры у него не было ничего.

Саске захотелось спросить, как так вышло. Не то что бы ему было жаль: да, они состояли в одной команде и бок о бок выполняли миссии долгое время, однако даже так они толком близко не общались. Просто невольно ощущается притуплённое чувство потери. Так бывает, когда знаешь человека много лет, когда ты рос вместе с ним, когда видел его достижения и то, как он менялся. Новость о том, что его не стало или что он вот-вот откроет дверь в вечную темноту, вызывает неприятие, неверия, чувство пустоты в душе. Когда ты ещё ребёнок, всегда думается, что все, кто окружает тебя, будут жить вечно.

Но так не бывает. 

Единственное место, где их существование будет вечным — это память. Образ человека может остаться смазанным, но он будет теплиться где-то в архиве твоих воспоминаний, даже если самого человека уже никогда не повстречаешь на улице.

Вот и сейчас так — Саске смотрел на выцветшие волосы, на совсем не красивое лицо, при этом не теряющее свою изюминку, на ментоловый цвет радужки в больших глазах, где больше не было никакого блеска, — и понимал, что время Сакуры, подходило к концу.

Словно прочитав его мысли, она усмехнулась совсем легко. Устало прикрыв воспалённые глаза, сказала тихо:

— Здесь вам делать больше нечего. 

Наруто хотел было броситься к ней, но остался на месте, сделав судорожный вздох. С силой зажмурившись, он быстро вышел из кабинета, громко хлопнув дверью.

Сакура вновь развернулась к книжному стеллажу, найдя наконец то, что искала. Потрёпанное издание какой-то романтической пьесы, в которой от старости буквально крошились в пальцах страницы и смазывались кандзи. Открыв любимую главу, она мелодичным голосом принялась декларировать строки, которые навсегда оставили горький отпечаток у Саске в душе.

С трудом сдержав привычную маску, он бросил последний взгляд на ссутуленную спину девушки и поспешил выйти из помещения вслед за Наруто.

И, обманчиво бодро идя по коридору, полному живых мертвецов он убеждал себя, что — нет, они не убегают. А просто уходят. 

У каждой истории есть начало и конец,   
И даже сказки этому подвластны.   
И душу мою смерть поведёт под венец,  
Жизнь отпустит и скажет мягко: «Вы прекрасны»

***

Молчание длилось неприлично долго, но завести беседу казалось в данный момент неуместно. Они умели общаться одними взглядами, молча, без посторонних звуков и движений. Не это ли высшая ступень взаимопонимания, когда достаточно посмотреть в глаза другого человека и понять его, не говоря ни слова? Пожалуй, это то, к чему многие стремятся, и эти же многие, забравшись на такую высоту, не могут там удержаться.

Саске поднялся и всё ещё стоял, хотя ветра и бури норовили скинуть его наземь. Он держался на этой ступени твёрдо, вцепившись как клещ, и не собирался сдавать позиции несмотря ни на что.

Потерять доверие — потерять самого Итачи. И если бы это случилось, то Саске предпочёл бы умереть, нежели ловить взгляд антрацитовых глаз и не видеть там ничего.

Лениво осматривая комнату, в которой они находились, он думал, как грамотней подобраться к брату после всех событий, которые нанесли удар по их и так шатким отношениям.

Итачи же, наоборот, себя такими мыслями не занимал. Он был сосредоточен и увлечён занятием каллиграфией, сидя на коленях за лаковым столиком. Уверенное движение руки отбрасывало хаотичные тени от стоящего рядом бумажного фонарика.

При каждом действии домашнее юката словно хрустело, и шорох одежды был единственным звуком в комнате. Ни шелеста бумаги, ни дыхания, ни опускаемой кисточки в чернила — ничего не было слышно, словно всё это происходило не по-настоящему, а в каком-то муторном сне.

Саске казалось, что, позови он сейчас брата, тот не услышит. Или сам он не сможет произнести что-либо вслух, потому что во рту было сухо как в пустыне.

Его резко начала мучить жажда, но хотелось не просто воды, а какой-то особой жидкости, способной разом увлажнить раскалённое горло.

Саске внезапно захотелось узнать, каково на вкус семя сидящего напротив человека. Эта мысль раззадорила настолько, что сердце начало гулко отстукивать неровный ритм в груди.

Образ тяжело дышащего, влажного от пота, призывно раскрывающего алый рот, в котором страстно орудует умелый язык, брата — заставил в паху гореть так, что стало больно.

Саске чувствовал себя извращенцем, но отказаться от своего желания ему казалось недопустимым. Он открещивался от всего, что не было связано с братом, и верил в то, что поступает правильно. Он упивался этой порочной связью, этой привязанностью и неправильной любовью. Но больше всего будоражила покорность Итачи. То, как он принял и смирился со всем заставляло сладко ныть сердце. Хотелось сломать его ещё больше, чтобы он отказался от всего, был только с Саске, чтобы смотрел только на него и слушал только его.

Хотелось, чтобы он жил для Саске. 

Как это было бы хорошо. И самое главное — правильно, разве нет? 

Саске убеждал самого себя так рьяно, что верил своему внутреннему голосу безоговорочно. Распаляясь до предела, он не моргая начал следить за Итачи, жадно ловя малейшие движения пальцев, ресниц, крыльев носа, уголков губ. Сейчас он видел чётко, ясно, как при дневном свете, хотя в комнате был сумрак — одинокая свеча слабо горела в фонарике, постепенно начиная чадить.

Отец ушёл ещё до заката, до сих пор не вернувшись в поместье. Сколько себя помнил Саске, отец часто уходил из дому. Изначально он ходил проведать свою любовницу. Он никогда не называл её так, считая это грубым и невежественным, предпочитая обходиться гордым «наложница».

Ту женщину Саске видел лишь один раз, ещё будучи в академии. Тогда она пришла на порог их поместья в дорогом шёлковом кимоно, расшитый оби* которого плотно обхватывал круглый живот. Её холодная красота запомнилась Саске больше всего. Расплавленное серебро плескалось в миндалевидном разрезе глаз, смотрящих внимательно и цепко. Смоляные густые волосы были уложены в аккуратную причёску, украшенную кандзаши*, на конце которых висели маленькие веера их клана. 

То, что это гейша, Саске понял сразу. Она держалась с достоинством, ничуть не стесняясь своего положения, как будто даже хвастаясь им, стоя у крыльца чужого дома. Смиренно дождавшись момента, когда выйдет Фугаку, женщина кротко поклонилась, сделав это так изящно и выдержано, что сразу становилось понятно: она преклонит колени, но не склонится. Не нужно было далеко ходить, чтобы понять — эта утончённая гейша находится под покровительством. 

В нежном жесте отец провёл по упругому животу, уголки его губ дрогнули, но улыбнуться он так и не смог. Переведя взгляд на стоящего на веранде Саске, мужчина произнёс вкрадчиво, даже интимно:

— Это мой сын. — И, уже обращаясь к самому мальчику, махнул рукой, — Саске, подойди. 

Ему не хотелось идти: женщина с прищуром вызывала стойкую волну неприязни. Но встретив строгий взгляд отца, Саске нехотя подчинился, с абсолютным нежеланием делая медленные шаги в сторону терпеливо ждущих взрослых. Как только между ним и женщиной осталось расстояние в вытянутую руку, Фугаку вновь заговорил так же тихо:

— Скоро у тебя появится брат.

Это заявление покоробило настолько, что он невольно шарахнулся от гейши, как от прокаженной. 

— Похоже, твой сын не особо рад этому, — сказала женщина, не переставая смотреть на Саске. Её голос звучал тягуче, словно мёд, будучи неожиданно мягким и бархатным.

— Даже если так, то единственное, что ему остаётся сделать — это смириться. — Произнёс Фугаку, смерив сына недовольным тяжёлым взглядом.

Саске захотелось убежать отсюда обратно в дом, к матери, которая молча глотала слёзы на кухне, спешно вытирая их и оборачиваясь в страхе: не видел ли кто. Хотя в глубине души она желала, чтобы сию же минуту зашёл кто-нибудь и увидел её красное зареванное лицо, и тогда бы всё кончилось. Да, настал бы долгожданный конец её мукам. Микото желала избавиться от этого креста, как мечтает больной избавиться от смертельной болезни. Если бы так случилось, не нужно было прятать постыдные слёзы — их бы просто не было. Не нужно было бы держать марку любящей, верной жены, заботливой мягкой матери, хорошей хозяйки. Это бы всё стало неважным. Потому что золотая клетка, в которую её заключил Фугаку, давила на крылья, не позволяя выбраться и взлететь. Свобода манила — она была недосягаемой мечтой, но такой, о которой хочется думать, когда ложишься спать в холодную постель, и когда просыпаешься, как только займётся заря.

Если бы была возможность вернуться в прошлое и предотвратить связывание узами цумадои*, Микото бы отдала за это душу.

И, стоя возле кухонного окошка, из которого хорошо было видно мужа с его беременной любовницей, единственное, что она могла делать – обречённо тереть влажные глаза и задыхаться от раздирающей ядовитой зависти.

Ибо у этой женщины есть выбор, а у неё его нет. Ничего нет — даже дети принадлежат клану. Даже нарядное кимоно и футон являются не её вещами. Найдётся, появится ли что-нибудь, что станет только её — Микото — собственностью? Или она умрёт вот так — неприкаянной, не имеющей ничего за пазухой? Только если горечь и одиночество не считать тем, что она всегда носит с собой.

На крыльце скрипнули половицы: Саске бросился бежать к брату, который предусмотрительно не выходил из своей комнаты целый день. Итачи словно чувствовал, что сегодня на порог их дома заявится незваный гость.

Микото выглянула в окно, провожая усталым взглядом удаляющуюся фигуру гейши. Фугаку остался стоять на каменных плитах дорожки, ведущей к дому, неотрывно смотря на раскачивающиеся веера и отдалённо слыша дребезжание колокольчика.

Мелкой поступью, удаляясь всё дальше от недружелюбного, насквозь пропитанного несчастьем и безысходностью дома, женщина как на повторе крутила в памяти слова мальчишки, бросившего жёсткие реплики в её надменное лицо. Сначала снисходительная улыбка была той реакцией, что вызвала бешенство у сына её данны*. Но улыбка сползла с губ, стоило вывернуть на главную дорогу. Её путь лежал на север, где когда-то давно началась порочная связь неприступной гейши и доблестного шиноби.

Это был первый и единственный раз, когда она видела мальчика, и когда он видел её. Сказанные им слова преследовали женщину на протяжении её короткой жизни, и, лёжа на смертном одре в бреду родильной горячки, она вспоминала лишь одно — слова мальчика Саске, что сумел задеть тонкую струну её души, о существовании которой она успела забыть.

Среди снега и льдистых берегов,   
У подножия вулкана,   
Пускай твой сын избавится от холодных оков.  
Чтоб текла в его сердце тёплая лава.

Образ рассеивался, подобно туману; воспоминания нахлынули внезапно. Саске усмехнулся: что-что, а ту давнюю встречу он, похоже, запомнил надолго, если не навсегда. Это был как раз тот случай, когда хотелось почистить и закрыть ячейку с воспоминанием, которое было неприятным, похожим на зуд от укуса мерзкого насекомого.

Отправившись в свободное плавание в корабле без руля по лабиринтам своей памяти и бесконечных размышлений, Саске не заметил, как оплавилась свеча, и стало темно.

Первой проскочившей мыслью было позвать Итачи, но заметив краткое движение напротив, в этом отпала необходимость. Брат оставался сидеть за столиком, и неизвестно, сколько времени прошло так.

Во рту было всё так же сухо, даже хуже — теперь была острая надобность смочить горло.

Найдя в темноте сияющие глаза, Саске в очередной раз порадовался тому, что хорошо видит в темноте. Ему вдруг стало весело — воспоминания о холодной гейше лишь подогрело его желание.

— Итачи, а что, если бы у нас были дети? 

Такой абсурдный вопрос, но от этого прозвучавший ещё более интимно, тайно, заставил воздух споткнуться где-то в глотке. Чуть ли не задыхаясь, Саске начал медленно ползти с хищной грацией, напоминая этим дикого гепарда.

Вся его сущность походила больше на животную, чем человеческую. Он был гибким – крутился и выворачивался как уж, если его получалось схватить. Да и то не с первой попытки. На тренировках он дрался как одичалый, напрочь забывая об оружии — в ход шли все части тела. Порой доходило даже до зубов, но такая честь выпадала только Узумаки, после ходившего с сиреневыми ранами. В таких обстоятельствах выяснялось, что Саске неожиданно сильный, бесстрашный и выносливый. Никто в здравом уме не решался открыто бросить вызов, боясь, что будет загрызён с особой жестокостью.

Откуда это было в Саске, никто не знал. Он сам не знал, хотя по мере взросления догадывался.

Отец никогда не заводил об этом беседу, не говоря уже о том, чтобы признать. Но Саске понял по его глазам, что он не ошибался.

Жизнь любит крутить так, что укачивает. Не идёт ни в какое сравнение с качелями, на которых от скуки можно заснуть.

Как звали ту женщину, Саске тоже не знал. Её имя никогда нигде не упоминалось, словно это было табу. Точно так же, как и откуда она родом, где его брат, похоронена она или сожжена. Саске было известно только то, что она кочевала с одного места на другое, нигде надолго не задерживаясь.

Отец с несвойственной ему мягкостью назвал её «гостьей», а Саске прекрасно знал, что такие долго не живут. У них нет родины: они по обычаю рождаются где-нибудь на востоке, под знойным солнцем, среди иссушенных пальмовых ветвей, а умирают далеко на севере, где кроме ледников и снежных бурь не существует ничего. Даже солнце прячется в сером покрывале ватных туч.

Возможно ли, что он стал продолжением, тем, кто носится по миру в поисках «того самого» места, где было бы спокойно и хорошо? Места, которое можно было бы назвать родиной, и почувствовать в груди тот мифический патриотизм, который становится первым словом у младенцев в пелёнках?

Если существует такое место, то Саске хочет его найти. И если его жизнь будет короткой, то что же, пусть так.

Мёртвые остаются молодыми.

Они не способны стареть, и, умерев однажды, забывают, что это значит.

А живые помнят – в этом их несчастье.

Итачи молчал непозволительно долго: Саске успел добраться вплотную, жарко дыша в приоткрытый чужой рот. Облизнув губы, почти что сухим языком, он слегка подался вперёд, накрывая поцелуем.

Кожа оказалась шершавой и царапалась. Губы были искусанными, вплоть до вмятин от зубов. Саске целовался голодно, безудержно, слишком страстно и от этого напористо. Итачи не успевал отвечать, полностью отдавая первенство брату. Тот вёл уверенно, так что быть ведомым не казалось страшным. Наоборот, это позволяло расслабиться и отдаться на волю чувств, которые буйной волной смывали на своём пути все преграды.

Что, если бы у них были дети, да? Итачи не знал, что ответить, поэтому промолчал, но, кажется, Саске понял всё и без ответа.

Рождённые в инцесте не могут быть счастливыми, как бы не старались это счастье поймать. Оно просто будет ускользать из их рук, как бумажный змей.

Итачи представил себя на сносях: с округлым животом, налитыми грудями и тёмными сосками от переизбытка гормонов. Воображение рисовало одну картину лучше другой, и на периферии сознания мысль о том, что он мог бы понести от Саске — родного брата — сорвала последние тормоза.

На глаза словно упала штора из необычайно плотного материала. Через такую не пробиться ни солнечному лучу, ни отголоску здравого смысла. Штора сомкнулась насовсем — пора.

Они бросились друг на друга как два зверя, соревнуясь, кто окажется ловчее в этой своеобразной схватке. Укусы горели огнём, поцелуи жгли, прикосновения плавили. Казалось, будто ласкает пламя дикого костра, и это тепло и ощущение нужности не хотелось терять даже на самую малую долю.

Чернила опрокинулись, и, скорее всего, испачкали исписанные листы, когда Саске, не выдержав, резко опрокинул Итачи на татами, задев локтём стол.

Руки стали липкими, по пальцам текло и капало куда-то на пол. Схватив подбородок брата, Саске провёл по чужим горячим губам, пачкая их чернилами. Наклонившись, он принялся вылизывать те места, где были его чёрные пальцы, ощущая на языке привкус чего-то похожего на металл.

Итачи жмурился, но после распахнул глаза, наблюдая за порывистыми движениями Саске. Притягивая брата за плечи к себе и стискивая ногами его бока, он весь как-то обмяк, напоминая собой мягкую глину, из которой возможно было создать любую форму. 

Скользящая по груди рука плавно переместилась на живот, под мраморной кожей которого напряглись узлы мышц. Нежно, даже невесомо погладив его, горячая ладонь упорхнула к тёплому молодому лицу, рано очерченному морщинами. Поддавшись странному пронзительному чувству внутри, Саске навалился на Итачи с такой силой, что дышать стало почти больно. Обхватив его затылок и зарывшись пальцами в спутанные волосы, поцеловал медленно, едва шевеля губами, без страсти. Судорожно выдохнув, начал ловить сбивчивое дыхание брата, смешивая со своим. 

Никто не смог бы догадаться, как хорошо ему было. Такая близость, безмолвная поддержка и безграничная любовь, плескавшаяся в чёрных глазах — дарили Саске целую жизнь. Именно в моменты единения, он чувствовал, что живёт, что дышит, что любит. А ещё, что любим и нужен. Как же сладко было это ощущать. За это, он был готов умереть в страшных муках.

Только потому, что знал — Итачи его воскресит. Словами, ласками, всем своим естеством. 

Распахнутое юката перекрутилось, но отвлекаться на то, чтобы снять его, никто не собирался. Повернувшись на бок, Итачи тесно прижался поясницей к Саске, подтягивая колени к груди и обхватывая их мокрыми от пота руками. Кровь била набатом в висках, и кроме этого звука он не мог ничего расслышать, как бы чутко не старался прислушаться. 

Момент, когда Саске резко придвинул к себе бёдра, сжав их до яркой красноты и отодвигая коленом ногу брата, показался им обоим вечностью и одновременно стремительно пройденной секундой. Задержав дыхание и как-то сдавленно захрипев, Саске вошёл и полностью вышел. А потом ещё раз. 

Итачи часто заморгал, прикусывая ребро ладони. Трение ощущалось слишком ярко, болезненно, но от этого не менее желанно. Так и должно было быть: по-животному, первобытному и дикому. «Так правильно» — думал Итачи, чувствуя, как Саске врезается в него быстрыми и короткими толчками. Он собственническим движением вцепился в волосы брата, оттягивая их чуть ли не с корнями, заставляя выгнуться под каким-то неестественным углом. Шумно дыша в затылок, Саске вдыхал запах, который вряд ли можно было назвать приятным: тяжёлый и резковатый от пота, чернил, с долей смолы и едва уловимым юдзу*. Но, в данный момент этот аромат казался ему самым лучшим, вкусным и таким, что хочется впитывать в себя подобно губке. 

Напряжение возросло до мелких судорог в теле, что воспринимать реальность не получалось адекватно. Всё было как в дурмане. Итачи перестал понимать, где кончалось одно движение Саске и начиналось другое, когда тот сместился, поменяв угол проникновения. Это походило на штормовое прибрежное море, в самую волну. Боль накрывает и тут же откатывает, чтобы спустя мгновение снова поглотить с головой. А потом ещё раз. 

Искусав всю ладонь, Итачи ахнул и, не помня себя, кончил, давясь хриплым вскриком. На него моментально обрушилась самая мощная и оглушающая волна, заставляя задрожать всем телом и в изнеможении закатить глаза. Это был фейерверк. И пока пятна плясали перед глазами, Саске, понимая, что больше не выдержит ни секунды, размашистым движением вошёл в Итачи особенно глубоко, замирая. Кончив, он вжался в брата, издавая глухой свист из-за крепко стиснутых зубов. 

— Если бы у нас были дети, то уверен, что они родились бы под счастливой звездой, — сипло прошептал Итачи, когда сумел восстановить дыхание.

На мгновение задумавшись, Саске усмехнулся совсем не весело и, похлопав брата по обнажённому бедру, ответил:

— Хорошо, что мы не можем иметь детей.

***

Меня зовут Жизнь

Я начало пути. 

Когда я прихожу, то миру является новый человек, новая птица, новый росток. С этого момента для каждого из них начинается отсчёт времени. Я могу сопровождать их годами, а могу попрощаться уже через пару месяцев. 

Я путешественница. Перебираюсь из одного уголка в другой, из одной страны в другую, из одного города в другой. На своём пути мне доводилось видеть разное. Наверное, это одна из причин, почему у меня нет постоянного места нахождения — я повсюду. 

Есть люди, которые пренебрегают мной, а есть те, кто отчаянно цепляется. Они мои дети, а я Мать. Я стараюсь спасти всех от глупости мысли, от спонтанных порывов, от знакомства с моей вечной соперницей — смертью. 

Я поднимаю рассветы и опускаю закаты. Я закрываю своей спиной от опасностей.

Люди ропотом выражают на меня обиду, но они никогда не задумывались, что я тоже обижаюсь на них. За то, что нарочно лезут на рожон. За то, что говорят обо мне, как о неважном, несущественном, в то время как на мне держится вся структура этого мира. 

У меня множество рук и все они тянутся к чужим. Схватив однажды ладонь, я не отпускаю её. Я слежу за рождением, взрослением, старчеством. Я — везде. 

Когда время истекает, я плачу, но этого никто не видит.   
Каждый день я теряю своих детей, каждый день моя рука не успевает схватит чужую.

Я становлюсь свидетельницей смертей тех, кто мне дорог. И каждый раз я хочу стать человеком, чтобы умереть и прочувствовать ту боль, которую испытывают мои чада. 

Для кого-то я проклятие, а для кого-то счастье. Для кого-то спасение, а для кого-то наказание.

Я — Жизнь. Старт с последующей извилистой дорогой, где когда-нибудь встретится финиш. 

Я начало пути. 

Или же конец? 

________________________________________________________________________

Примечания:  
1) Оби (яп. 帯) — общее название поясов, носимых поверх кимоно. У гейши пояс был около метра шириной, и зачастую завязывался "барабанчиком" (самый классический и строгий узел)  
2) Кандзаши (яп. 簪) — японские традиционные женские украшения для волос. Носятся с кимоно. Особое место занимают сезонные кандзаши, которые повторяют природное цветение растений в разные времена года.  
3) Данна (яп. 旦那) — покровитель, иногда любовник гейши, а иногда просто выступающий в роли мецената.   
4) Цумадои — форма брака, при котором муж свободно посещал жену, сохраняя, по сути, раздельное жительство с ней. Тут не предполагалось моногамности, так что мужчине не возбранялось иметь нескольких жен или наложниц. Оставление жены без причины, чтобы жениться на новой, законами не допускалось.  
5) Юдзу (柚子) — фруктовое растение. Внешне напоминает маленький грейпфрут может быть от зелёного до жёлтого цвета, в зависимости от степени зрелости. Имеет сильный цитрусовый запах.


	7. Часть II. Глава II.

Когда солнце становится в зените, отец зовёт Итачи в их заросший зеленью сад. Кустистый клевер беспорядочно разросся в дальнем углу, как и пампасовая трава, уже почти одичавшая. Камелия ещё не цвела; белый куст налегал на красный, отчего в будущем, скорее всего, бутоны смешаются и будут осыпаться лепестками чаще, чем положено.

Домашнее юката сменилось кимоно, расшитое золотыми нитями — кропотливая ручная работа старой портнихи, шьющей только благородным людям при должностях. Такая помпезность ни к чему, считает Итачи, но облачается в плотную ткань. Вышитый на спине герб натягивается и почти трещит, когда он наклоняется за сандалиями. Сразу спохватывается — он ведь дома – и рука отставляет обувь подальше.

Итачи направляется к саду, ступая по половицам, что приятно холодят ноги. С южного входа доносится трель фурина*, который подхватил ветер, чуть ли не вырывая вместе с каркасом. Будет ли жарко? Лето давным-давно прошло, а Итачи всё больше казалось, что до следующего он не доживёт.

Отец нашёлся возле цукубая*. Скрытый в зелени кустарников и тенью деревьев, он совершал «водное очищение». С обратной стороны дома послышался стук от содзу* — время стремительно шло.

Итачи наблюдал за омовением рук своего отца и испытывал что-то сродни огорчению из-за того, что оказывается не тем, кем его хотели бы видеть. Что поступает не так, как должен бы. Что думает иначе, чем все вокруг. Сад как будто внял его самобичеванию, нагоняя резвый ветер. Хвост растрепался, выбиваясь волосками и застывая на лице. Отец повернулся, смотря внимательно и протягивая ковшик. Только сейчас Итачи учуял слабый аромат благовоний, исходящий из тясицу* – по всей видимости, у них будет чайная церемония. Зачерпнув воду, он ополоснул руки и, наклонив черпак, хлебнул жидкости, промывая рот. Иероглифы скользили перед глазами, отскакивая от каменной плиты и улетая куда-то ввысь. Всмотревшись в зеркальную гладь, Итачи внезапно испытал страх перед ближайшейся беседой. Поворачиваться не хотелось абсолютно, но на спине герб разъедался пронзительным взглядом чёрных глаз. Медленно обернувшись, он двинулся в сторону беседки, на полпути сообразив, что стоило пойти сначала в сото-косикакэ*. Замедлив шаг, он позволил отцу пройти первым, с облегчением осознавая, что не ошибся с направлением — Фугаку, низко наклонившись, скрылся в чайном домике.

Комната утопала в полумраке, предельной чистоте, дурманящем запахе благовоний из курильниц и тишине, в которой можно было уловить комариный писк. Лениво блуждая по татами взглядом, глаза цепляются за висящий свиток с историей клана и красивую икебану на токономе*. Из небольшого окошка можно было разглядеть опорные столбы из необработанного дерева. Слух вновь уловил щелчок бамбуковой трубки, когда отец, налив чай в глазурованную керамическую чашку, наконец, заговорил:

— Я позвал тебя потому, что пришло время поговорить о делах насущных.

Итачи кажется странным такой подход – всё так официально, напыщенно, не хватает только фанфар для полного абсурда. О чём же пойдёт разговор? Определённо о его судьбе, по-другому быть не может.

Полумрак сгущается чернильными тенями, расползающимися кривыми кляксами по стенам. Дрожь пробирает моментально, когда Итачи видит это. Оно притаилось среди других себе подобных и выжидает своего часа выхода на сцену. Корявая фигура выныривает из плотного кокона скрученных теней, оказываясь подле него и бережно накрывая плечи костлявыми руками. Он чувствует лёгкое прикосновение губ на взмокшем виске и понимает, что это предел.

Он сходит с ума. 

Им весело, но не совсем из-за его страха. Кружась вокруг столика и чашек, они поют о том, что сейчас все рядом, а значит ему не должно быть страшно. Итачи хочется спросить «Кто вы?», но вовремя прикусывает свой язык. Лицо остаётся бесстрастным, в то время как голова лопается от нахлынувших чувств и мыслей.

— Полагаю, настала пора подумать о браке, сын. Это важное решение, от которого зависит будущее клана. — Медленно произносит Фугаку с долей беспокойства, когда замечает потерянный взгляд Итачи.

Вот оно, слышится шёпот отовсюду. Отец произносит «будущее клана», а не «ты сам». В венах вскипает ярость от осознания того, что его делают разменной монетой. Невеста уже подобрана, — уверен Итачи, тупо смотря перед собой. Он уже готов согласиться со всем, что ему скажут. Он согласился бы раньше без промедления, как подобает прилежному наследнику, но в сердце пульсирует натянутая до предела алая нить их с Саске больной связи. Впервые в жизни он хочет пойти наперекор. Со всех сторон доносится «скажи ему», разносится эхом в тяжёлой, устоявшейся тишине. Оно – Безумие– пьяно лобызает его и просит с натуральным отчаянием: «не бойся, скажи». Бледные руки приглаживают волосы, опускаются на веки, под которыми вращаются глазные шарики. И надавливают.

Кровь льётся дорожками до подбородка, а дальше вниз — на колени, скрытые тканью дорогого кимоно. Итачи больно до ужаса, всё тело выворачивает как при лихорадке, кости ломят и осыпаются в труху. Бескровные губы разрывают зашитый шрам, в ухо бьётся птицей: «Говори!»

— Я не могу, отец. Потому что сплю с мужчиной. 

В один короткий миг эмоции сменяются калейдоскопом на измятом годами лице. Итачи замечает: неверие, стыд, огорчение, гнев, разочарование, но самое большее, что застывает фарфоровой маской — это отвращение. Самое натуральное и правдивое. Такое, какое сымитировать никогда не получится. Медленно, делая очевидно тотальное усилие, Фугаку заговорил вкрадчивым голосом:

— Я слышал о таких случаях. Даже наш клан как-то это практиковал.

Сказал и пожалел. Моментально. Признать такой позор вместо того, чтобы выбеливать и дальше всех соклановцев — это поистине незабываемая оплошность. Итачи стало весело наравне с летающим по комнате Безумием. Хочется сказать что-то едкое, совсем ему не свойственное, но вместо этого выдаёт:

— А инцест тоже практиковал?

Тут Фугаку преображается. Он до хруста в позвоночнике выгибает спину, будто в него вонзили шпицу. Желваки ходят ходуном, выдвигая волевой подбородок. В глазах загорается такое бешенство, что ни остаётся сомнений — его сметёт этой бушующей волной.

— Идёт ли речь о Саске? — Фугаку и сам знает, что да. Что вопрос риторический, но он не мог его не задать. Он хотел ошибиться.

Но, увы, попал в цель.

Отец вырастает как на дрожжах, с минутным опозданием понимает Итачи. Ярость застилает его взор и заодно всё пространство вокруг. Их разделяет столик с чайничком ещё не остывшего чая и стоящее Безумие, которое молчит, но дико скалится. Оно говорит «не бойся», и Итачи решает прислушаться.

— Я разделяю близость с Саске, и от этого мне хорошо, отец.

Хорошо, подхватывают танцующие тени. Они проносят это слово за пределы чайного домика, отпуская на волю, где бешеный звон фурина перемежается с настойчивым стуком бамбука — поднялся ураган.

Отец цепляется за столик побелевшими пальцами. Это явный признак плохо сдерживаемого гнева. Он бы ударил, думает Итачи, но не бьёт – лишь пронизывает взглядом до мяса, до костей. Сдирает кожу и нити мышц. Под плитой такой агрессии невольно остаёшься нагим, но это заслуженная плата, считает Итачи. Всё правильно.

Фугаку молчит долго, почти вечность, почти всю жизнь, проносящуюся перед глазами шальным галопом. Он сухо бросает: «Я поговорю с Хокаге насчёт твоей миссии в Северной стране. Если всё пойдёт удачно, то сможешь там получить дальнейший карьерный рост». И, стремительно поднявшись, уходит из беседки тяжёлой поступью.

Итачи читает между строк — это изгнанение. Да, отец не ударил его; он убил одним точным ударом первоклассного шиноби. Ссылка в заснеженные долины, где он останется на долгие годы среди диких елей и проплывающих мимо айсбергов. Где он будет далеко от Саске, без возможности увидеться, прикоснуться, почувствовать тепло. Ощутить себя живущим, а не доживающим. Он не сможет, нет. Просто не выживет без брата, ни одного дня не протянет, а сдохнет, как скот, загнанный в необжитую, чужую местность.

Когда палочка с благовониями перестаёт чадить, Итачи ломается. Вся его фигура скукоживается, горбится, складывается пополам. Он плачет впервые за много лет, вот так: надрывно, болезненно, беспрерывными потоками слёз. Даже смерть Шисуи его так не подогнула, как предстоящая разлука с Саске. Ему хочется стереть этот момент, этот краткий разговор из памяти, но он не может. Как будто специально мозг воспроизводит беседу снова и снова. Итачи сорвался.

С обрыва вниз. На дно.

***

Рукоять боккэн* нагрелась в ладони, неприятно прилипая к коже и скользя при резких выпадах. Из-за отсутствия миссий Саске стал терять сноровку, чего ни в коем случае нельзя было допускать. Тренировка во внутреннем дворике поместья стала весьма неплохой альтернативой заданию. Он с нетерпением ждал каких-нибудь вестей из Резиденции: какой-нибудь миссии или поручения. Подошло бы всё, даже самый низкий ранг, лишь бы не отсиживаться в четырёх стенах, покрываясь плесенью.

Полная концентрация дала плоды: движения выходили более плавными, лёгкими и стремительными настолько, что не было слышно даже рассекаемого воздуха. Чёрные хакама, стянутые ниже колен обмотками для удобства, постепенно покрывались пылью. Рука с мечом напряглась когда Саске совершил бросок вперёд, замахиваясь и разрубая вымышленного противника пополам. Уголки губ поползли вверх — приём, наконец, вышел таким, каким должен. Хатимаки* взмокла и начала сползать, будто стремясь достичь глаз. Раздражённо сорвав повязку, Саске обернулся в сторону открытых сёдзи, где мельтешил силуэт матери. Та хлопотала за готовкой, нарезая овощи и бросая их в донабэ*, стоявший на камадо*. Облачённая в каппоги*, мать выглядела совсем по-домашнему, так уютно и красиво, что в груди болезненно защемило.

Наблюдая за тем, как заботливые руки переливают первую порцию в набэмоно*, Саске испытывает острое чувство ненависти к себе. Он ужасный сын потому что любит мужчину. И не просто какого-то, а Итачи — родного брата, свою же кровь и плоть. Если бы мать узнала, он готов был побиться об заклад, прощения бы не было. Такое невозможно простить, считает Саске, и от осознания этого ему становится ещё хуже. Руки с дрожью ставят меч на место, чуть не промахиваясь. Глаза скользят по местности и стараются цепляться за что-нибудь, только не за Микото, которая, закончив все приготовления, сидела на веранде и ждала, пока закипит бульон. Та смотрела на него с отчётливой материнской нежностью и едва уловимым вопросом, мол, что случилось, сынок? Много чего, в первую очередь моя непотребная связь с братом, подумал мрачно Саске, но вовремя закрыл рот. 

Чтобы как-то привести себя в чувство, он принялся снимать обмотки с ног, расправляя хакама и отряхивая их от налетевшей пыли. Растягивая это занятие до невозможности, он кожей ощущает мягкий блуждающий взгляд и едва сдерживает себя, чтобы не вскинуть голову. Она заслуживает большего, считает Саске, перебирая грязные ленты непослушными пальцами. Выпрямившись, он уже собирается уйти подальше, лишь бы не чувствовать тяжёлую плиту вины и стыда, как его останавливает тихий голос:

— Оставь, сынок, я постираю их.

И это её «сынок» прошибает всё тело, от головы до пят. Саске мучительно падает вниз, он ощущает, как дробятся его кости и разрывается кожа, под которой налётом прилип гной. Сплошная язва, а не тело. Сплошная гниль.

— Не надо, мама. Я сам.

За спиной слышен вздох, а потом звон открывающейся крышки — бульон готов.

Сжимая в руке грязные обмотки, Саске торопится покинуть веранду как можно скорее. Половицы почему-то не скрипят, кустарники не шелестят и мерный стук бамбуковой трубки не слышен; как будто всё вокруг в затяжном вязком сне. Под грудиной противно ноет то, что называют сердцем, и плита вины почти раздавливает в лепёшку. До того момента, пока он не встречает Итачи, слепо бредущего из чайного домика.

Тот выглядел потеряно и как-то отрешённо, словно не узнавая, где находится. Оглянулся на беседку с очевидной тоской, обречённостью, и мутным взглядом обвёл кусты камелии, притаившейся около ступеней на веранду. Скоро они начнут цвести, появятся душистые бутоны, но он их не увидит, нет. Их никто не увидит, проносится шальной мыслью и растворяется в появившихся слезах. Пальцы спешно цепляют солёные капли, растирая о кимоно, ставшим в момент ненавистным, тяжёлым, удушающим, как какой-то тесный кокон, саван, красивый и нарядный – такой, какой должен быть у кого угодно, но не у него. Ну уж нет. Мысли жалят и заставляют тереть глаза до красноты, до кровавых разводов. 

Ладони хватают тёплые руки любящего брата, смотрящего на него с мукой. «Что же ты делаешь?» — читается в чернильных глазах, и от этого у Итачи начинается настоящий приступ. Он собирался, как и подобает шиноби, всё скрыть и сдержаться, но теперь проигрывает по всем фронтам. Саске видит его насквозь, понимает он, когда тот принимается целовать каждый миллиметр кожи, набухших синюшных вен, сбитых костяшек (теперь в чайном домике нет столика) и пальцев с округлыми пластинами аккуратно подстриженных ногтей. Первая фаланга утопает в горячей полости рта, подушечка ощущает шероховатость не раз обожжённого языка, неровность зубов и остриё левого клыка, что был отколот ещё в детстве. В глазах мутнеет уже не от слёз. 

Итачи хочется ударить наотмашь, так, чтоб в кровь, чтоб вбить этот выточенный нос во внутрь, чтоб разломать челюсть и точёные скулы. Саске, видя сатанеющее лицо брата, выпускает на волю облюбованный палец, с которого мостом тянется вязкая слюна. Они остаются стоять так, лицом к лицу, словно разглядывая друг друга в первый раз, и никто не хочет разрывать этот немой диалог. Звуки смазываются, а потом вовсе затихают: доносится тяжёлое загнанное дыхание Итачи, трепетание ресниц Саске и шуршание одежды обоих — это составляющее мира для двоих, где третьему нет места.

— Что случилось, брат? — Вопрошает Саске с неприкрытой любовью, не боясь, что ему прямо сейчас разобьют лицо.

Итачи трясёт, но он сдерживается из последних сил. Сейчас младший брат выглядит как довольная, чего-то ожидающая тварь. Чего-то конкретного, чего-то, что Итачи не хочет говорить. И делать, добавляет сознание, которое мутится от накатывающего гнева. Этот выродок, этот чёртов сукин сын просто убивает его, выводит на чистые оголённые эмоции, вызывает чувства, которых не должно быть и в помине. Он сотворил из Итачи какую-то рухлядь, постоянно барахлящую и ломающуюся. Скольких он убил ради него? Многих. И ещё убьёт, он знает.

Он чувствует, как сходит с ума. И из-за кого это происходит? Из-за этой суки, понимает Итачи с кристальной ясностью.

Рука почти замахивается для удара, но не бьёт. Ну уж нет, это слишком просто. И ожидаемо, ведь этого и ждут: и Саске, и Безумие, притаившееся неподалёку. Изломанной тенью оно падает в бассейн, где относительно недавно совершал ритуальные омовения отец. Оно проводит рукой по воде, отравляя её и словно говоря этим жестом: «Всё. Вы упали».

Повторить вопрос Саске не решается. Смотря на перекошенное от злобы лицо брата, в его затягивающие чёрные глаза, он неожиданно для самого себя смиреет, расслабляется, сжимая чужую ладонь в нежном жесте и покорно склоняя голову для очередного поцелуя. Первый палец, второй, третий... На последнем — пятом — Итачи внезапно прерывает устоявшуюся тишину.

— Меня собираются сослать в страну Снега. Из-за нашей связи.

Такого поворота Саске не ожидал. Он вскидывается, подбирается, словно его взаправду только что ударили. Губы почти раскрываются в вопросе «как об этом стало известно?», но прерываются лаконичным немым «я сам рассказал».

«Пропади оно всё», — злостно думает Саске, осознавая одну вещь — Итачи уедет и это навсегда. Брата собираются оторвать от него, собираются их разделить в тот момент, когда они уже как сиамские близнецы — срослись каждой клеткой, каждой мышцей, той стальной леской, что сковала их сердца и теперь тянет со всей дури. В момент, когда он, наконец, установил хоть какой-то контроль над ситуацией и Итачи, между ними хотят воздвигнуть стену расстояния. Ладонь, удерживаемая доселе, безвольно повисла вдоль тела — Саске принялся теребить обмотки, до сих пор находящиеся в его руках, и сгрызать ноготь на указательном пальце.

Только сейчас Итачи заметил, что у брата совсем некрасивые руки: сбитые костяшки, вправленные по нескольку раз суставы, заусенцы, прокладывающие воспалённые дорожки прямиком к краснеющему мясу, где некогда находился целый ноготь. Взгляд цепляет оставшийся небрежным штрихом шрам от отрубленного шестого пальца. Саске уже родился проклятым, сразу понял Итачи, взяв на руки маленький орущий свёрток, где ещё розовый, скукоженный младенец пытался захватить шестипалой ладошкой его свисающие пряди. Тогда отец сильно не заморачивался: рубанул клинком от души, чудом не задев остальные пять. После дал унизительную пощёчину матери при всех, мол, родила выродка. Беса. Все промолчали — это было в порядке вещей.

Всё в клане было настолько приемлемым, что вопрос всплывал с завидной частотой: а есть ли в этой жизни хоть одна сколь-нибудь необычная вещь, которая бы не лезла в эти ворота? Ответ не приходил, как не приходит надежда на лучший исход. По идее, его и не могло быть, всегда думал Итачи, за что получал косые взгляды соклановцев. И в первую очередь отца. О, несомненно, его считали ещё большим выродком, чем Саске. Такой себе на уме, который за деревню положит и тело, и душу, а за клан даже прогнивший зуб не отдаст. Который чужой, не их. Не Учиха, а так, неудачный экземпляр, оказавшийся способным малым. Это единственная соломинка, не дающая ему окончательно утонуть в этом зловонным болоте, именуемом кланом.

Теперь же выпал подходящий случай, чтобы всё исправить. Он же бес, как говорили соратники отца, у которых дети на миссиях дохли словно мухи. Их было не жалко, так они считали, ибо у жены есть влагалище и матка — значит, будут ещё. Все охотно поддакивали. Отец снисходительно улыбался, потому что где-то в тех же северных краях, куда теперь его  
— Итачи — хотят заслать, обитала некогда та потаскуха, понёсшая вот так — в подоле, без должного признания и положения. Того внебрачного ребёнка он никогда не видел, да и не собирался; но сам факт того, что у него есть ещё один сын, вызывал в этой тщеславной душе море гордости. Какое жалкое зрелище, какой апломб, когда на самом деле грош отцу цена или вообще ничего. Да, совсем ничего звучит хорошо, думал Итачи. 

Хорошо звучит и даже очень. Не так ли, Саске? 

Тот молчал. В новой появившейся ранке набухала свежая кровь, от ногтя остался лишь продавленный след. Итачи стало до омерзения противно наблюдать за этой картиной. Казалось ошибкой начинать весь этот балаган. Фатальной ошибкой, из которой может быть только один выход — летальный.

О переговорах мыслей не было. Что они могли дать? Верно, ничего. Отстрочили бы его отъезд, а потом бы передумали и публично казнили, вот и всё, что ожидало бы его, соберись он побеседовать с оборонительно настроенным отцом. Нельзя, нельзя, чтобы это всё так закончилось. Нельзя допустить, чтобы его выслали, иначе это станет окончательном концом, жирной точкой в их очень шатких отношениях.

Следующая мысль поразила его стрелой: а зачем ему нужны эти больные отношения? Он за них держится, но почему? Будто сам дьявол им движет, по-другому быть не может. Смотря на нервно переминающегося с ноги на ногу Саске, Итачи остро чувствует потребность уже не ударить его, а повалить на этой траве и овладеть. Пускай даже силой, сейчас ему было всё равно, как обычно бывает у людей, приговорённых к смертной казни.

Он слышит всё, он всё понимает, думает Итачи, замечая беспокойный взгляд брата. Сейчас он походил больше на перепуганную лань, чем на ту самоуверенную тварь, которая от него чего-то ожидала. Липкая гниль расползалась по венам с бешеной скоростью. Сейчас он вкусит этот яд и тогда будет не страшно гореть в чёрном пламени.

Саске ждёт каких-то слов, но их нет. Есть лишь голодный взгляд и убийственная аура. Ещё есть почерневшее от непонятных эмоций лицо напротив, которое быстро приближается. Губы опаляет жарким дыханием, но касания нет.

— Это не конец, Саске. Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, и тогда услышишь, чего хочу я.

Видно, что тот колеблется. Впервые он видит брата настолько устрашающим, развязным, отчаянным, что поджилки на ногах дребезжат, как тот качающийся на каркасе фурин. На долю секунды Саске обмер от накатившего страха, больше не ощущая себя ведущим, и, раскрыв одереневшие губы, сипло прошелестел:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал всё возможное, дабы остаться тут, со мной.

Сказал и пожалел. Моментально. В лицо дыхнуло порочным желанием, грязью и властью. Итачи менялся на глазах — нарос липкой, дегтярной, обволакивающей и топящей в своих вязких сетях тенью.

— Хорошо, брат. — Протянул он медленно, с расстановкой, почти по слогам, и продолжил ещё вкрадчивее, чем начал. — Я сделаю это, а потом разложу тебя лицом к полу.

Саске проглотил язык, покрываясь красными пятнами. Слабо качнув головой, он попытался было взять ладонь брата, но тот одёрнул её. В глазах промелькнуло что-то схожее с обречённостью, но почти сразу угасло. Чёрные угли тлели под полуопущенными веками, наблюдая. Саске больше не мялся, стоя теперь прямо, с каменным стержнем вместо хребта. Пожевав свою губу, он решился на последний шаг. Резко бросившись вперёд, как тренировался сегодня утром, припал к высушенному рту. Отклика не было и это больно кольнуло, моментально присыпая отрезвляющей пыльцой. Чужие губы прихватили, втянули, пососали, расковыривая старые ранки от острых зубов. Итачи прервал поцелуй первым, растёр пальцами слюну и неспешно двинулся к веранде. Проходя мимо бассейна для рук, он заметил скалившее клыки Безумие и дико улыбнулся в ответ.

Если бросаться в омут, то с головой, считает он. Поэтому, обгорая в невидимом адском огне, бредёт в свою комнату, оставляя застывшего Саске в саду.

Безумие растворяется прозрачной дымкой. В этот же миг слышится стук содзу.

***

Рифлёное железо буквально пело, пока его тщательно шлифовали. Кунаи были заточены, сюрикены отполированы, клинки переливались серебристой сталью — подготовка шла полным ходом, будто сегодня предстоит как минимум битва с тысячной армией. А то всего лишь точка невозврата, которая уже наполовину пройдена.

Обмундирование АНБУ жало во всех местах, в одночасье став на несколько размеров меньше: тесным, душным, неудобным, с отчётливым шлейфом трав, которые мать добавляла при стирке, дабы отбить этот въедливый запах крови. Но это не помогало. Ну нет, думал Итачи, натягивая защитные пластины на руки, травы тут бессильны, чужую кровь не смыть, она навсегда приклеилась второй кожей, что вечно зудит и жжётся. Сейчас бы догореть в адском пламени, чтобы гнилой слой, наконец, слез палёными струпьями и дело с концом. Только тогда он сможет вздохнуть спокойно, как и говорил дальновидный Кисаме.

Потому что вместе с огнём придёт и долгожданная свобода, уверен Итачи.

Крючки, маленькие и заковыристые, в темноте оказывается трудно застегнуть, но пальцы чёткими отработанными движениями их цепляют и вставляют в узкие петельки. Мерные щелчки перемежаются с буйным разговором цикад, засевших в садовых зарослях. Те не замолкают ни на секунду, писк разносится громкой трелью, подобно колокольчикам в Золотом храме. Этот мираж, этот фантомный звон отбивается от комнатных стен острыми сенбонами, пронизывая плоть насквозь. Фигура ломается, гнётся, укладываясь на татами близ разложенных свитков и масел для чистки оружия. Итачи хочется плакать, но глаза сухие и болят так, будто под веки засыпали песка. Хотя бы для приличия слёзы должны были появиться, но их нет совсем. Луна выглядывает из-за размазанных на ночном полотне облаков, освещая местность мимолётным мазком и скрываясь вновь за сизой шторкой.

Пора, думает Итачи, поднимаясь. Руки не дрожат, ведь страха нет, есть только отчаянье и убеждённость в единственно правильном выбранном выходе. Дверь нашлась, и хотелось верить, что она не ведёт в никуда. Что там, за ней, есть свет, от которого они с братом отказались, в котором сейчас так сильно нуждаются. Если да, то ради этого свечения он готов поставить на кон всё, что у него есть.

И это жизнь.

Цель оправдывает средства, думается ему, когда узорчатая маска ложится поверх лица. Снаряжение тасуется по специальным форменным карманам, кусунгобу* отправляется в ножны. Уложенные в ящичек свитки остаются сиротливо лежать в углу. Жилет на груди натягивается до предела, пока в низком поклоне Итачи просит прощения у всех Ками и их поместья, что служило ему домом на протяжении многих лет. Где-то под рёбрами ощущается болезненная пульсация, почти доламывающая, дробящая на части.

Но пора идти.

Когда Итачи переступает порог своей комнаты, цикады вдруг смолкают. В звенящей тишине этот морок давит на плечи тяжёлым камнем, но он не падает, нет. Ноги несут чётким шагом куда-то вглубь поместья, куда-то, где слабый огонёк свечи отбрасывает могучие тени на плотно закрытые сёдзи. Куда-то, где тихие перешёптывания и горестные всхлипы, утопающие в подоле домашнего юката.

Пора, думает Итачи, и раскрывает створки. Руки не дрожат, ведь страха нет, есть только кипящая где-то в грудине едкая злость. Его встречают влажный мутный взгляд матери и свирепый, горящий взгляд отца. Сцена немая, звуков нет, но в глазах, окрашенных дёгтем, действие происходит с громкими восклицаниями и беспрерывными потоками слов. Сёдзи медленно закрываются, а потом Итачи неторопливо ловит пальцами бьющийся в агонии красный огонёк. Комната погружается во мрак, утопает в вязкой тине чувств и эмоций, бурлящих и вылетающих наружу. Мать, не сдержавшись, всхлипнула, судорожно зажимая себе рот. Она горбится в углу, прилипая чёрной тенью. Итачи её жаль. Но больше он жалеет об отсутствии раскаяния и этих чёртовых слёз, которые высохли, оставив лишь иссушенные впадины.

Отец застывает в напряжённом ожидании. Он знает, он понял. Итачи ощущает нутром его горькие мысли о том, что ситуация до безобразия ироничная. А ещё подлая, добавляет он про себя, но стыда нет. Сейчас ничего нет. Только пустота и тяжесть стали в руке. Итачи решает показать свои навыки нечестной, грязной игры, которую вёл с младенчества. Он снимает маску, под которой — Фугаку уверен — ещё тысячи масок. И ни под одной из них не найдётся настоящего.

Итачи тянет:

— По учению бусидо, я смею предложить Вам, отец, исполнить достойный ритуал и очистить душу.

И преподносит кусунгобу на открытых ладонях.

Из угла раздаётся едва сдерживаемый плач и тихое «сыночек». Фугаку небрежно махнул рукой в сторону жены и уверенным движением схватил меч. В его глазах горела холодная решимость, как бывало во время кровопролитных схваток. Сколько Итачи помнил отца, тот никогда не мешкал. Вот и сейчас он не колеблется, когда направляет лезвие на свой живот.

Со сталью в голосе проговаривает:

— Наша боль закончится здесь, Итачи, но твоя только начинается.

И вонзает остриё глубоко в брюшную полость.

Лицо остаётся бесстрастным, но Итачи интуитивно улавливает, что отцу больно как никогда. Даже не физически, в конце концов, совершать сэппуку — это то, чему их обучали с детства, а значит, что уже тогда, с пелёнок, ты готов именно к такой смерти. В их случае правильной, привычной, самой верной из всех возможных. Боль была душевная, определённо, ибо двойное предательство от сына родители никак не могут ожидать. А тут вот как вышло... Итачи, наконец, чувствует тянущую боль и стыд от своих действий. Он отцеубийца и мужеложец. Он падший. Не человек, а чудовище.

«Да, выродок, смотри, что ты делаешь. Смотри, смотри, смотри», — шепчут ему тени, облепившие стены и потолок, летающие по комнате, кружащие вокруг дрожащего отца, что казался синим в этих сгустившихся сумерках. Итачи видит трясущиеся руки, держащие меч цепко, до кровавых ран; видит потоки алой крови, впитывающейся в ткани юката. Видит стекленеющие, заплывающие глаза отца. Понимает, что больше не может.

Он в два шага оказывается близ сидящего на коленях Фугаку, ещё живого, еле дышащего, берёт окровавленный тяжёлый меч, на конце которого угасает чужая хрупкая жизнь. И в момент, когда Итачи замахивается и рубит гордо поднятую голову, из его глаз, наконец, вырываются слёзы, которые жгут, жгут жидким огнём, ядом. Лицо разъедает моментально, оно плывёт, становится жижей, и пальцы пытаются подхватить её, приклеить обратно. Он оголяется, остаётся без кожи, лишь глянцевыми торчащими костями — уродливый и страшный. Итачи впервые настолько крупно пробирает дрожь первобытного страха перед самим собой.

Мутный взгляд цепляет очертания фигуры матери, что лежит изломанной куклой с подрезанными нитями. Или перерезанным горлом, добавляет услужливо сидящее неподалёку Безумие. Она ничего не сказала, либо Итачи просто не расслышал, находясь в прочном вакууме, а просто последовала за отцом, как и полагалось верной супруге. Микото выглядела так, будто заснула крепким сном – умиротворённо, с разглаженными морщинами, оказываясь внезапно молодой и красивой, как впору её девичества. Белая лента спиралью украшает ноги и смотрится уместно, грамотно, не чужеродным предметом в таком волшебном образе. Итачи смотрит на зажатый в руке кайкэн* и видит под собой затоптанный мир, прогнившую землю и мерзкую реальность, что накатывает убийственной волной. Он пропал, всё пропало — окончательно и бесповоротно. Пути назад нет. Теперь уже точно дороги померкли, а нити обрезаны. Горькая правда, но когда она бывала сладкой? Никогда, Итачи, никогда.

Момент, когда он понимает, что эту самоуправную казнь кто-то видел, отпечатывается в памяти раскалённым клеймом. За ними всеми следили настолько хорошо, что он потерял бдительность и позволил случится такой оплошности. Это конец всему, стучит набатом в ушах. Мысль понестись следом, за кем — непонятно, Итачи отбрасывает и пытается собрать по крупицам утекающий самоконтроль.

Он застрял в таком вонючем болоте, что выбраться оттуда на вряд ли получится. Его затянет. Уже засосало чуть ли не с головой. Ради чего он полез в него?

«Ради Саске», — подсказывают тени. Они восседают наростом на скрюченном теле отца, уже окоченевшем. Итачи давит крик в глотке и отшатывается от прокажённой фигуры. Почему-то в комнате становится светло настолько, что Итачи удаётся в деталях рассмотреть синюшные гирлянды кишок, вываливающихся из брюшной полости отца; розоватое подсохшее мясо на отрубленной шее; белеющую, крошащуюся кость. Он смотрит на застывшее лицо Фугаку, которое начинает кривляться и мимически морщится, а потом говорит громко, звоном колокола в башне:

— Смотри, что ты сделал, Итачи.

Больше он не выдерживает. Руками прорывает бумагу на сёдзи, ломает тонкие створки, вываливаясь из комнаты тяжёлым грузом. Тени следуют за ним по длинным коридорам и тёмным углам. Не убежать, не укрыться. Итачи хочется крикнуть «Оставьте меня!», но он не может — голос пропадает, как и зрение, ориентир, слух, нюх, всё. Тупик. Нога подворачивается на очередном повороте, связки тянутся, но хруст такой, словно сломал хребет. Дышать становится больно, воздух застревает где-то на полпути к судорожно сжимающимся лёгким. Итачи ползёт на чистом упрямстве дальше, не обращая внимания на огромные тени, что наклоняются к нему ближе и ближе.

Пора, думает Итачи, резко бросается вперёд. Телом он ломает хлипкие сёдзи и влетает в комнату плохо брошенным кунаем. Тени дальше не идут — остаются за порогом и кружат там, в мерцающей тьме. Звуков до сих пор нет. Цикады словно вымерли, шелест листвы не доносится вообще, хотя ветер есть, Итачи знает.

Ещё он знает, что сейчас поимеет своего брата, опасливо косящегося на него. Всё как он и обещал, чётко по плану. Засохшая кровь обтягивает руки бордовыми перчатками, обмундирование жмёт и натирает пластинами голени.

Саске хочет спросить, в чём дело, но не успевает – брат оказывается перед ним мгновенно и одним выверенным движением впечатывает его в пол. Нос хрустит, кровь капает на футон. По инерции он вырывается и изворачивается как уж, но Итачи этим не проймёшь.

«Чёртова тварь», — безостановочно повторяет он, пока удерживает брыкающегося Саске. Его пришлось тянуть на себя, прижимать растрёпанную голову к полу и раскидывать коленом ноги. Рефлекторное сопротивление подавлялось относительно легко и гладко. Привычно, почему-то кажется Итачи, и, не медля больше, он тяжёлой эрекцией прижимается к оголённым ягодицам. А потом толкается и наваливается. Конечно порвёт, не без этого, но кто сказал, что будет приятно? Саске поворачивает голову и смотрит через плечо — немые ошеломлённые глаза. Кричать он не хотел. Алые полумесяцы на обкусанных губах превращаются в сплошную рану. Он корчится, зарывается лицом в одеяла, задерживает дыхание, дабы позорно не заскулить, жмурит глаза до белых пятен и пытается соскочить с члена. Его приходится держать, подхватывать под живот и лечь сверху, пришпиливая к полу.

Тени за порогом наперебой голосят, что рубеж пройден. Когда такое случается, люди считают, что им всё можно. Люди ошибаются. Как и в том, что они останутся безнаказанными. Рубеж — это ощущение самого себя, своей человечности. Люди считают, что остаются людьми, когда по какой-то неведомой причине начинают владеть самой несоизмеримой важностью — чужой жизнью. Люди ошибаются.

И Итачи, определённо, ошибся.

По ногам течёт липким алым, у Саске, наконец, прорезается голос, а у Итачи новая порция слёз. Сейчас он сломает, а потом рухнет сам. Не отдавая отчёта своим действиям, он хватается длинными пальцами за выгнутую шею. Чужие руки шевелятся на полу, как угасающие водоросли. Слюни очерчивают подбородок и набегают на крепкую хватку. Сознание совершает прыжок в бездну и взлетает обратно. Действие в одну секунду, но по итогам взгляд цепляет полупридушенного брата и кровавые разводы на обмякающем члене. Мысли кристально чистые, как вода в роднике, не бегают хаотично в голове, а выстраиваются в стройный ряд. Итачи чувствует себя правильно, хорошо. Стыда нет, снова есть лишь холодная расчётливость.

Саске с глухой хрипотцой шепчет «не приближайся», но Итачи и не собирается. Он небрежно оттирает кровь с тела и ложится подле. Брат застывает деревянной фигурой и почти не дышит. Потом спрашивает то, что хотел изначально:

— Что случилось?

Итачи думает, что тут не выйдет ответить как-то не по существу. Странно смотрит на Саске, сбросившего с себя мученический вид, и бросает без прикрас:

— Мы случились.

Вакуум разрывается — из сада обрушивается стрекотание цикад.   
Саске, наконец, делает вдох.

________________________________________________________________________________

Примечания:  
1) Фурин (яп. 風鈴) — традиционный японский колокольчик, сделанный из металла или стекла. Размещают на окнах или под карнизом для обеспечения ощущения прохлады.  
2) Цукубаи (яп. 蹲踞) — небольшой традиционный японский бассейн, в основном ритуального назначения.  
3) Содзу (яп. そうず) — при наполнении бамбукового коромысла вес воды заставляет его опрокинуться, при этом вода выливается, а коромысло издаёт резкий звук, ударяясь о твёрдую поверхность снизу.  
4) Тясицу (яп. 茶室) — чайный домик, атрибут японской чайной церемонии.  
5) Сото-косикакэ — небольшая беседка для ожидания чайной церемонии.   
6) Токонома (яп. 床の間) — альков или ниша в стене традиционного японского жилища.  
7) Боккэн (яп. 木剣) — деревянный меч используемый в различных японских боевых искусствах, в том числе для тренировок.   
8) Хакама имеет семь глубоких складок, две на задней части и пять на передней. Каждая представляет одну из семи добродетелей бусидо, необходимых для следования по Пути самурая.  
9) Хатимаки (яп. 鉢巻) — белая головная повязка, символизирующая непреклонность намерений и поддерживающая боевой дух. Также — защита лица от пота.  
10) Донабэ (яп. 土鍋) — горшок из особого сорта глины для использования на открытом огне.  
11) Камадо (竈) — японская традиционная глиняная печь.  
12) Каппоги (яп. 割烹着) — рабочая одежда, похожая на фартук, имеющий рукава.   
13) Набэмоно — специальный общий горшок для приёма пищи.   
14) Кусунгобу — кинжал для сэппуку.  
15) Кайкэн — женский кинжал для самоубийства.


	8. Часть II. Глава III.

Когда-то Саске спросил: «Всегда ли будем мы вместе, брат?» у сидевшего в саду Итачи. Тихо, боясь показаться назойливым и ненужным. И получил в ответ блеклую улыбку и усталый кивок. Ему хотелось вместо скупых движений получить словесное подтверждение, увидеть свет в глазах напротив и получить излюбленный тычок в лоб, символизирующий высокие чувства.

Но переспросить он не решился. 

Спустя года, Итачи сам задал вопрос «Всегда ли мы будем вместе, брат?» стоящему возле окна Саске. Но не получил в ответ ничего. Даже ленивого кивка не удостоился. От этого пробирала злость: тягучая, как смола, и тёмная, как сажа. Он ей пачкался безбожно: мерзкое чувство съедало его изнутри, как моль материнскую накидку, спрятанную в кладовке.

И так, постепенно, его душа — тлеющий уголь, уже не пышущий жаром — покрывалась желчным налётом, что стирал последние остатки человечности.

Просто надо в очередной раз переступать через себя. Всю жизнь это делал, сделает и сейчас — не страшно, не сложно. Собственно, что ему остаётся терять? Брата, возможно. Но тот не особо жаждет общения, не особо стремится поддержать, когда, наоборот, его присутствие рядом нужно больше всего.

Саске вообще ни к чему не стремится. Он как будто выгорел. От осознания этого становится горько. Едкий осадок дерёт грудь, проламывает её своим ядом, добирается до сердца, стучащего загнанно, быстро. Уже не так, как при обычном человеческом ритме.

Так ведь они и не люди больше. Правда, Саске? Невысказанный вопрос повисает в воздухе. Он просто не смог слететь с потрескавшихся губ.

Ответ и не нужен, в принципе. Он достаточно очевиден. Его знают все: летящие тени, грозовое небо, выпачканный в крови меч, Итачи, приложивший горячечный лоб к холодным пластинам обмундирования; Саске, напряжённо следящий за чем-то из окна; и тот человек, безымянный, видящий ночное самоуправство. О, несомненно, он ответ на вопрос знает лучше всех них взятых.

Есть вероятность, что уже не он один. Конечно, этот человек, чья-то пешка, поведал о кровавом событии своему хозяину. Скоро всё закончится, уверен Итачи. Осталось совсем немного — море было по колено долгое время, но теперь он затопило почти по грудь. После груди следует голова, а потом – отсутствие кислорода и смерть.

Итачи медленно моргнул. Неужели всё действительно закончится? Внезапно захотелось нервно рассмеяться, но он не позволил себе такой вольности. Иначе не избежать разговора через губу с братом.

Саске словно приклеился к стене рядом с окном. Он сосредоточено смотрит туда уже час, а может, и целых два. А может и всю жизнь: кажется, будто ночь минула лет десять назад и они просто впали в коматозное состояние. Анабиоз длится и длится, от напряжённости, сковавшей всё тело и разум, их постигает постепенное отупение, уныние.

Постепенная смерть.

Как всё глупо заканчивается, а ведь начало было более, чем многообещающее. Так обычно и бывает: сначала за здравие, но потом перетекает за упокой. Рукой подать — настолько короткий этот шаг. Главное – его вовремя заметить и понять и… Не сделать.

Но они сделали, причём с откровенной радостью. Даже не шагнули — прыгнули. Содрали свои шкуры, разбили свои маски, потеряли свои личности — остались блеклыми копиями себя.

Или уже никем.

А жаль, конечно. Умирать молодым редко когда хочется, в большинстве своём, никогда. Даже когда всё плохо, надо напоминать себе, что может быть хуже. Ну что вы, в самом-то деле? Надумываете себе огорчения и упиваетесь ими, смакуете, холите. И ничего не меняете, не идёте вперёд.

В то время, как дорога существует — вот она.

«Вот она», — повторяет Саске. Его глаза матовые, почерневшие от скопившихся горестей ещё больше, уставшие и выражающие смирение уготованной судьбе. Он подломан, но не сломлен. Ещё нет, не спешите — говорит его взор, вроде бы печальный, но не мёртвый.

Саске не хочет бороться, он просто не знает, с кем. Он знает только то, что ничего не будет как раньше: и их отношения — больше, чем братские и меньше, чем семейные; и их состояние в клане, и их положение в деревне, и их планы на будущее.

Которого, на самом деле, нет. Для них — точно.

Саске хочется повернуть время вспять. Перефразировать свои слова и не допустить того, что случилось. Не дать Безумию выйти наружу и всё — скрупулёзно выстроенное — разрушить.

Не дать ему поглотить сущность брата и свою собственную. Предотвратить их моральное падение, остановить их угасание.

Запретить к ним приближаться. Заставить исчезнуть. Слышишь, Безумие? Исчезни.

«Вон отсюда», — красноречиво молвит взгляд Саске, и тени как будто подчиняются. Они рассасываются за порогом, впитываются в стены, очищая проход и давая возможность выйти из комнаты. Оставаться тут не хочется, совсем нет, ибо некогда уютное место было очернено, было затоптано и испачкано кровью, страданиями, слезами, нарушенными обещаниями, несбывшимися мечтами, порочными желаниями, липким страхом и острым разочарованием.

Саске хочется спросить что-то вроде «Почему же всё до этого дошло, брат?». Но он, к несчастью, знает ответ.

А ответ прост, как и сама жизнь, состоящая из мелочей, деталей, многослойных нюансов, сплетающихся воедино и создающих что-то сродни головоломки, настольной игры, в которую они так и не научились играть.

Итачи думает, что очередной ход неверный, но партия ещё не проиграна, а значит, есть возможность исправить то, что уже по умолчанию неисправимо.

Он обязан попытаться. И он сделает это.

«Сделаешь», — наседает взгляд Саске, и ему невозможно противиться.

Лицо горит, полыхает голова, испепеляется сердце. Одно пепелище и ничего живого, абсолютная пустошь.

Итачи в огне.

Мысли неуловимы, они разбредаются по всему телу, застревают где-то между жил и костей, а голова совсем пуста. Он старается найти что-то связное, что-то понятное, но находит лишь позднее осознание содеянного. И ясность того, что времени не осталось вообще.

Есть только присланная птица с приглашением в резиденцию. Красивый почерк, вежливый тон и печать Данзо. И орущий внутренний голос: «Беги».

А куда бежать, сказал бы кто? Может быть, прямиком в ад? Или он уже в нём, в этом персональном земном аду?

Смех прорвался неожиданно. Итачи впервые теряет свою хвалёную выдержку и впадает в такое натуральное отчаяние, что становится не в силах контролировать свои бушующие эмоции. Из хаоса чувств и мыслей он вычленяет основное — ему чужда смерть, и это осознание приносит ему настоящее, неподдельное горе. Находясь в развороченной комнате среди обломков, грязных одежд, кровавых пятен и летающих теней, он признаёт очевидное, но ненавистное — он не готов.

Просто не сейчас, а как-нибудь потом. Позже. Обязательно умрёт, как и любой другой шиноби. Но пережив и войну, и эпидемии, и перевороты, он отвергает навязчивую мысль о том, что по итогам сдохнет как какая-то шавка — не в бою, не с почестями, а по глупости, больше своей, чем чужой.

Поддавшись навязчивому искушению, расслабившись, позволив слабости проявиться и расцвести, он по итогам оказался даже не на земле.

Он упал под землю, на горящее адским чёрным пламенем дно.

И он утащил за собой Саске, не давая ему выбраться на поверхность, ибо знает, что брат сможет это сделать, в то время как он — нет.

Зависть разъедающей кислотой льётся по венам, отравляет окончательно и бесповоротно, возвращает к возможности чувствовать боль и все доступные человеку эмоции, от которых он старался отгородиться, от которых бежал как от огня. И всё равно угодил прямиком в пламя, и всё равно горит, горит, горит.

Итачи, совершенный во всём, настоящий гений и прирождённый воин, один раз оступился и не смог подняться. Делавший всегда всё безупречно, в конце концов совершил роковую ошибку. Итачи, такого противоречивого, оказалось трудно любить и, наверное, в этом было всё дело.

Или дело было в другом. В том, что Итачи захлёбывался в пенной волне ненависти, накатывающей тогда, когда её не ждёшь.

Он с ума сошёл из-за него. Да, слышишь, Саске, из-за тебя я таким стал. Слишком отчаянным и самоуверенным, слишком счастливым в своём мутном болоте, которое не упустило возможности меня засосать и усыпить мою бдительность.

«Если бы не ты, ничего бы не было», – говорил шалый взгляд Итачи: выпачканный в краске каракатицы, безумно блестящий и влажный, как при скоро начинающихся рыданиях. Но слёз нет: они выплаканы вечером, бесконечно тянувшейся ночью и ранним утром. И больше их не будет никогда.

Изучающий, вальяжно скользящий взор брата как будто приводит в чувство. В нём тлеет опровержение его собственных зароков, потому что им не суждено сбыться.

Потому что Итачи не сможет их выполнить.

«Погоди, не лишайся разума, брат, ещё не время. Закрой это постыдную ячейку в жизни, затяни эту брешь и только тогда, возможно, почувствуешь утраченное умиротворение», — вещают чёрные глаза напротив. Итачи ловит эту нить и держит крепко, откровенный зрительный контакт не прерывается даже при опускаемых веках. Он смотрит на брата, стоящего у окна против света, и внезапно, с нахлынувшим ужасом видит нимб над головой, видит чёрные дыры вместо глаз, видит синие вены на прозрачных руках.

И понимает, что Саске пылает, вот-вот догорит. Как и он, — о, Ками — как и он.

Свиток жжёт ладонь, напоминая, что пора посетить то место, где его ждут с одной единственной целью — устранить.

Но страха нет, есть только глупая решимость, так ему несвойственная, и осознание: яркое, разрушающее все хлипкие барьеры.

Саске в огне.

Итачи в огне.

И они горят.

***

Антрацитовые, переменчивые, редко моргающие глаза смотрели цепким взглядом, в котором читалось смиренное приятие прозы жизни и некая отрешённость от окружающего мира. Порой можно было заметить, как его зрачки становились мутными, подобно илистой воде, и тогда на поверхности мерцали серебристые искорки.

Итачи медленно переводил свой взор с лица напротив сидящего человека на его руки, производившие странное впечатление. Не по-мужски тонкие, почти прозрачные, с коротко подстриженными молочно-белями ногтями и корявыми пальцами, невесомо перебирающими в воздухе, будто цепляючи невидимые струны музыкального инструмента.

Отовсюду звенел северный гонг и южный тайко*, хотя на деле-то была абсолютная тишина. Напевает ли эти мелодии сама смерть? Хочется оглянуться по сторонам, чтобы найти костлявую, спрятавшуюся в полумраке комнаты, но в последний момент большим усилием воли Итачи подавляет это нелепое желание.

Впервые он не знает, куда деть руки. Ещё не дрожащие, но уже вспотевшие и липкие. Кладёт на колени и вжимает так яростно, что ткань форменных штанов начинает трещать. Беспристрастный вид сохраняется отменно, но всё летит к чертям как только член Корня приподнимает уголки губ в снисходительной улыбке.

— Кажется, Вы волнуетесь.

Он говорит тихо, как будто и молчал вовсе. Но бледные губы двигаются и позволяют словам, обернутым в вежливую обёртку, вырываться наружу.

Слащавая фальш оседает на коже и зудит. Ткань натягивается и почти рвётся, когда мокрые ладони начинают скользить, бесповоротно норовя впечататься в татами. Приходится немного отклониться корпусом назад, дабы выровнять равновесие и устойчиво опереться руками в колени.

— Вам только кажется... — намеренная пауза вызывает в собеседнике повторную слабую улыбку: — Сай.

В туманной глубине его глаз поочерёдно мелькали опустошённость, небывалая усталость, тягучая тоска, ледяное высокомерие, ядовитое презрение, напускное безразличие, потаённый интерес, желчная горечь, а больше всего проступала ненависть. Такой же пенной волной, какой накатывала ранее на самого Итачи.

Сай сидит перед ним чуть боком, отчего его заострённое лицо выглядит хищно, устрашающе. Тонкогубый рот искривляется в искусственных улыбках, и нет в них ничего живого, ничего цветущего. Простая механическая память, заученное движение, которое не приходится репетировать у зеркала.

Итачи хочется его убить. Смотря на этого неприметного шиноби, он различает в нём преданного пса, безжалостного убийцу и хорошего манипулятора. И наблюдая за тем, как тот принимается разматывать какой-то свиток с очередным приказом, он понимает, что сделает это — сотрёт с лица земли — быстрее, чем сделает это сам Сай.

На самом деле, насчёт его состоянии он не ошибся — Итачи волновался как никогда. Даже когда заносил катану над головой отца его не пробивал такой мандраж. Затылок прел и чесался, волосы липли к влажной спине, скрытой тяжёлым обмундированием. Вычищенные от крови пластины на предплечьях отображали его побледневшее, нездоровое лицо и напряжённо поджатые губы.

Блуждая взглядом по комнате, выступающей в роли переговорной, он вновь сталкивается с холодными глазами и позорно отступает перед их тайной.

— Согласно этому документу, Вы будете вынуждены устранить несколько личностей, препятствующих в деле по налаживанию контакта между Вашим кланом и деревней.

Итачи прекрасно знает, что это всё зарисовка к портрету. В лежащем свитке чёрным по белому, написано, что ему нужно лишить жизни всех в клане, если он хочет этот мир. Если он готов принести в жертву своих соклановцев, то верхушка деревни рассмотрит вариант с "налаживанием контакта".

Мира на крови не бывает, говорил отец. Даже всеобщее благополучие добывается насилием, жестокостью и кучей смертей. Гибнут миллионы ради тысячи, гибнут дети ради стариков, когда должно быть наоборот, когда тенденция развития должна идти в гору, а не под неё.

Итачи чудится стон горы. Он поворачивается в сторону открытого окна, за которым чернеет небо, и улавливает вдалеке еле видимые очертания могучей горы. Бока её покрыты малахитовым мхом, а шелестящие свежей листвой деревья огибают полукругом, как венчаным ободком. Попутный ветер доносит скрип дубовой коры, жужжание не спящих пчёл, хруст ломаемой сухой ветки где-то в диком лесу, шипение гремучей змеи, журчание тёмных вод Накано и стон Горы: грудной, тихий, печальный. Одинокий.

Мираж окутывает и не отпускает. В её сети попадает, кажется, и Сай. В глазах появляется осмысленность, но такая, что теряется среди влажных искорок накатывающего Безумия.

Оно где-то здесь, наравне с Костлявой. Они теперь неразлучны, шагают в ногу, выплёвывают хриплые карканья и беззвучно смеются. Терпеливо ожидают.

Как та тварь, сидящая перед ним.

Чужая жизнь застывает ровной, не горбатой фигурой. Узкий не только в руках, но и в плечах, спине, Сай даже не сутулится, не пригибает голову к груди, а наоборот, извивается в мостик, на лопатки.

Итачи интересно, треснет ли его хребет, если приложить об пол со всей дури. Исчезнет ли нарисованная улыбка, растреплются ли вымазанные в ароматном масле волосы, появится ли жизнь в испачканных сажей глазах.

Его перестают волновать такие вопросы, как: почему он должен вырезать клан Учиха, что его ждёт потом и что будет с Саске. Итачи волнует только доносящийся всё отчётливее горный стон, звенящие где-то вдалеке колокольчики и Сай, смотрящий неотрывно в окно. Прямо как Саске.

Прямо как...

...Саске.

Сай преображается. Лицо сглаживается, становится более мягким в очертаниях, как будто внезапно обтёсывается и шлифуется, подобно дикому камню. У него аристократические повадки, ровная осанка, плавные движения, с каким-то оттягом и неспешностью. Так себя держал Саске и отец, будучи молодым.

Он до рези в глазах пялится на сидящего перед ним человека и не понимает, кто это. От прострелившего прозрения он будто дуреет и каменеет всей сущностью.

— Ты не Сай.

Он и сам не заметил, что перешёл на фамильярное обращение. Это казалось неважным сейчас.

Сай поворачивает голову и на его лице застывает нечитаемое выражение. Он неприступен, как та стонущая гора. Даже протяни руку — до него не дотянешься, его не тронешь.

Он медлит буквально секунду, потом медленно опускает веки, но не закрывает их. Томный взгляд мерцает в полумраке не хуже огонька свечи в углу.

— Конечно, я не Сай, — тянет он и абсолютно естественным движением проводит по груди в районе сердца. — Это мой позывной, но не моё имя.

Итачи оживает, наполняется силой, голос, приобретший твёрдость, звучит ровно, без дрожи и надлома.

— И каково же твоё настоящее имя?

Сай небрежно пожимает плечами. На лице всё та же бесстрастная маска, наползшая горячим воском, и заинтересованный взгляд с плавающими в нём смешинками.

Он не лукавил — это выражали все его телодвижения, не ускользающие от внимательных глаз Итачи. Стараясь ничего не пропустить, он поддался чуть вперёд и застыл в напряжённой позе, как хищник, выслеживающий свою жертву.

Свеча догорала, а это значило, что предназначенное для конфиденциального разговора время подходило к концу. Разочарование расцветало ещё и по той причине, что не было никакого разговора, а лишь игра в гляделки. Невысказанные вопросы вертелись на кончике языка и норовили пролезть сквозь крепко стиснутые зубы.

Невысказанная правда также застряла в закрученных венозных корнях, давя словно удавкой, которую хотелось отчаянно развязать. Может быть, пришло время?

Сай обводит фигуру Итачи расфокусированным взглядом, и, часто заморгав подслеповатыми глазами, он видит расплывающийся по всему телу огонь и обуглившиеся кости, торчащие из кожных покровов.

Итачи в огне.

Свиток с приказом внезапно начинает жечь ладонь. Сай смотрит на него будто впервые, пытается прочитать каллиграфически написанное и понимает, что не может. Буквы не складываются в слова, не льются в предложения, не выдают жёсткого приказа. Перед ним простая бумага, исписанная каракулями и бессмысленными символами.

Перед ним человек, которого он по умолчанию ненавидел всю жизнь.

Потому что он Учиха, имевший всё, в то время как он — безымянный, не имевший ничего.

Он даже не Сай.

Он никто.

*** 

Меня называют Саем.

Я родился на стыке зимы и осени, когда земля познаёт гнев первой и настойчивость второй.

Только появившись на свет я стал убийцей. Моей первой жертвой стала маленькая бледная мать со звонком голосом и густыми волосами.

Мне всегда напоминали о содеянном, вызывая раскаяние и ненависть к себе. Меня боялись и презирали. Единственное, о чём я мечтал в ту пору, было наличие крепкой любящей семьи.

И мои прошения были услышаны. Мне подарили семью, мне дали то, в чём я нуждался всё своё несчастное детство.

Оставшись на юге, я слышал печальные песни завывающей метели: то меня звала безымянная мать, погребенная в снегах.

И однажды мне сказали, что я не виноват. Я не убийца, мои руки не в крови. Их обмыли прозрачной холодной водой и нарекли Саем, вдохнули жизнь в пустую оболочку.

Названый отец забрал меня для службы, и я был благодарен за то, что не прозябаю в далёкой бедной стране.

Названый отец показал мне того, кто обрёк мою хрупкую мать на скитания, у кого не хватило любви для одной женщины, того, кто не смог ей дать опору.

И сказав мне ненавидь их всех — бледнолицего мальчика с печальным взглядом, луноликого, не по возрасту умного ребёнка, такую же маленькую женщину с густыми волосами и его, жилистого, заматеревшего воина.

И имя ему Фугаку. Источник бед, всех страданий и вызванной ненависти.

И, поклявшись отомстить за ложные надежды и отобранное счастье, я ненавидел всей сущностью, всем сердцем.

И в какой-то момент, получив задание устранить мешающую пешку Шисуи, я понял, что готов уничтожить их всех. Что я жил ради этой единственной миссии и отступление не входит в мои планы.

Как и дать спокойно жить дальше, как и дать поймать счастье своим кровным братьям: Итачи и Саске.

Потому что они не заслуживают этого. Потому что они настоящие убийцы и бездушные твари.

Потому что я тот, кто несёт в себе справедливость.

Я и есть воплощение чистого правосудия.

***

— Это ведь ты был там? — Голос как назло надтреснул, захрипел, превращаясь в карканье.

Не нужно было уточнять, где именно был Сай, потому что он понял мгновенно и кивнул.

Аккуратно, с тщательной педантичностью завернул свиток обратно, завязал тонкой лентой и кинул Итачи, который тут же поймал.

— Твой презент от господина Данзо, предупреждавшего тебя не совершать ошибку. Было много возможностей избежать всего, что в итоге случилось. Но ты ими не воспользовался, мне очень жаль.

Сказал и пришёл в восторг. Вот она, всколыхнувшаяся жизнь, вот она — спящая сила. Чёрные глаза в момент превратились в драгоценные камни, отполированные и блестящие, горящие желанием избить до полусмерти и посмотреть, как человек испустит дух.

Зачастую карма приходит тогда, когда её не ждёшь. Вот это правосудие может растянуться на годы вперёд, что будет казаться, будто этот человек никогда не расплатиться за свои проступки. Но внезапно кинутый бумеранг возвращается, и вместе с ним прилетает такой выдержанный ответ, что некоторых просто сшибает с ног.

И Итачи, несомненно, сбил.

Неконтролируемая ярость подняла свою голову и задышала натуральным ядовитым огнём. Сидящий во властной позе Сай считает, что в его руках теперь весь мир.

Сай ошибается.

Итачи не составляет труда резво подняться и стремительно оказаться перед побледневшим ещё больше лицом. Члену Корня не страшно, но неожиданность сказывается на его координации. Это становится фатальным, когда Итачи со всей силы вцепляется в жирные волосы и прикладывает голову об пол.

На пальцах противно липкое, горячее и тягучее. Итачи смотрит на свои руки и замечает багряную кровь, капающую с разбитой головы лежащего парня.

Всё кружится, всё вверх дном.

Частые моргания не помогают глазам набрать фокус и перестать косить. Яркий оглушительный звон чередуется с шумом водных течений — Саю кажется, что он тонет.

Не горит.

Непослушные пальцы подцепляют кунай из лежащей рядом сумки, и, уверенно обхватив его ладонью, он вонзает сталь в бок сидящего сверху Итачи.

Лёгкое не пробито, и это уже хорошо. Значит, в ответственный момент он не закашляется кровью и не захлебнётся ей. Сейчас есть возможность всё исправить, и он ею воспользуется.

Слышишь ты, сукин сын, воспользуюсь. Даже если весь мир против меня встанет, я всё равно тебя убью. Прямо сейчас. Ты был слишком самонадеянным, если думал, что сможешь меня запугать и манипулировать. Данзо послал тебя следить за нами, да? С ним я тоже разберусь. Со всеми вами разберусь, чёрт возьми, меня никто не остановит. Никто.

Сай вырывается, извивается и обретает невероятную силу. Он оказывается на поверку юрким и прытким, вот он лежал с кровоточащим виском и размозженным затылком, а вот бьёт со всей дури кулаком по лицу. Хрустит всё: и нос, внезапно проваливающийся куда-то внутрь, и острые скулы, и челюсть, съезжающая вбок и не держащая больше рот закрытым.

Когда Сай разгоняется до той точки отчаяния и выбивает Итачи глаз, льющийся из глазницы белёсой с красными вкраплениями массой, для Учихи это становится последней каплей в переполненной чаше.

Изогнувшись, забыв самого себя, дав волю чувствам и хаотичным эмоциям, Итачи хватает тот окровавленный кунай и, не чувствуя тупой боли в боку, стремительно двигается. Создавалось ощущение, будто ему вообще не больно.

Ожесточённо нанося удары куда придётся, он слишком громко и отчётливо слышит хлюпающие звуки прорезаемой плоти, то, как рвутся ткани, кожа, мышцы, жили, крошатся кости и дробится некогда гипсовое лицо. Тело под ним ещё двигалось и дрожало по инерции, но постепенно перестало дёргаться и затихло. И даже после отсутствующей реакции он продолжал бить и бить, и бил жестоко, кромсал, как зверьё.

Успокоение обрушилось непредвиденно, лишая всех сил, той могущественной силы и неконтролируемой злости. Итачи будто выпал из реальности, осел пеплом от сильного костра, очутился в вакууме.

Физическая боль по-прежнему не чувствовалась, но моральная рана саднила нещадно. Если бы мог, то вырвал бы сердце, затоптал его, сжёг в своём пламени.

Как сделал это с ним, с новоприобретенным, и сразу же потерявшимся братом.

Это слово першит и скребёт в горле как горячий сухой песок. Под корнем языка льётся кислая горечь. Хочется рвать.

Он снова сделал это — убил. Осознанно и безжалостно. Словно сорвался с цепи, смёл на своём пути всё и всех. Разрушил.

«Ты монстр», — слышатся шептания отовсюду, — «Ты убийца».

Не шиноби и воин, а просто убивец.

Клеймо поставлено, и оно жжёт всё тело, заставляя отчаянно желать содрать с себя кожу, остаться нагим, беззащитным.

Остаться Учихой Итачи, а не этим самым монстром с механическим подобием души.

Вымокший в крови свиток валялся неподалёку и словно кричал: «Ты всё равно ничего не изменил, не исправил. Ты как пойманная птица в сетях, барахтаешься, но запутываешься ещё сильнее».

Слышишь? Эти сети тебя задушат.

«Уже задушили», – с подавляемыми всхлипами думает Итачи. Всё внутри заледенело, кажется, это называется кровь стынет в жилах. Он мутными глазами рассматривает итоги содеянного и ощущает, как последняя опора исчезает. Так он за что-то ещё держался, за какой-то невидимый выступ, а сейчас вообще не осталось ничего — одна пустота.

Безумие, смиренно ждущее его капитуляции, тихо-тихо смеётся и, слыша этот шорох, Итачи вновь улавливает приглушённый стон Горы.

Не бойся, осталось перейти последний рубеж и поставить окончательную точку.

Не бойся, мы с тобой, Итачи.

Мы в тебе.

________________________________________________

Примечания:  
1) Тайко (яп. 太鼓) обозначает «большой барабан». Использовались в синтоизме, при поклонении богу ветра Сусаноо.   
Делятся на две большие группы: бë-дайко (яп. 鋲太鼓), у которого мембрана жёстко закреплена гвоздями без возможности настройки, и симэ-дайко (яп. 締め太鼓), которые можно настроить при помощи шнуров или винтов. Корпус барабана выдалбливают из цельного куска твёрдой древесины. На тайко играют палочками под названием бати (яп. 撥).


	9. Часть II. Глава IV.

Было уже поздно. Сумерки сменились глубокой ночью, когда Итачи оказался в просторном кабинете главы деревни. Наложив тугую повязку на полученные раны, он чувствовал, как с опозданием наступает лихорадка. Горел лоб, ныли виски и пульсировала тупая боль в затылке. Становилось всё труднее устоять на ногах.

Данзо величественно восседал в своём кресле, лениво перебирая лежащие документы и где-то ставя подпись. Темнолицый из-за падающих теней, он вызывал какое-то притупленное чувство страха и казался грозным. Свирепый хищник, выжидающий своего часа для нападения, выглядел при этом обманчиво расслаблено.

— Итачи, ты знаешь почему большинство миссий включают в себя летальный исход?

Внезапный вопрос вызвал неконтролируемую дрожь. Воспалённое сознание рисовало ужасающие картины мёртвых шиноби, среди которых терялись знакомые и друзья, родственники и близкие. Как будто специально Данзо завёл эту тему, чтобы его окончательно добить.

— Нет, мне это неизвестно.

— Ещё бы тебе было об этом известно, — снисходительно ответил Хокаге. — Я скажу тебе. Жизнь, несомненно, важна сама по себе, но если она бессмысленна, то для чего человеку жить? Вся система была построена так, чтобы люди находились всё время в тонусе, а значит, заполняли своё существование ирреальным смыслом. Рано или поздно наступает момент, когда система даёт сбой, например, шиноби планирует уходить в отставку и стать гражданским. Если такое случается, то он теряется, потому что не может найти того самого смысла, который вытягивал его столько лет. Предложить ему последнюю миссию высокого ранга — стандарт, от которого никто не отказывается. Конечно, есть и исключения: например, отправка молодых шиноби, посчитавших, что служение стране — не такая важная цель, как просиживание штанов в каком-то пабе.

Данзо замолк, а Итачи неприятно поразили его слова. Он вспомнил свою команду, которую отправили на такой же 'отсев', где сокомандница напоролась на вражеский меч. Собирали её по кускам: отрезанные руки с кожаной бахромой отыскались не сразу. Закопали там же, недалеко от пыльной дороги, в поле.

В глубине души Итачи знал, что сегодня наступит конец. Оттягивать было некуда, и это, кажется, понимал и Данзо. Он неторопливо отсортировал подписанные бумаги и отложил их в сторону. Потом поднял голову и посмотрел, как обычно смотрят на допросе с пытками. 

— Главное — это жить осмысленно. Если получается наоборот, то смысл нужно искать, а не ждать, когда он сам явится. Когда не случается ни того, ни другого, человек должен быть утилизирован, потому что не приносит никакой пользы обществу и миру. Ты понимаешь?

— Да, — сказал Итачи, на самом деле не понимая ничего. Внезапное отупение поглотило его в своей мути.

— Твой отец был хорошим шиноби. Ключевое слово — был, где-нибудь далеко в молодости. Вот поэтому, потеряв истинный смысл, он стал непригоден для всех нас. Впрочем, как и Шисуи.

Мрак сгущается. Погода перемогалась: за окном накрапывал дождь, редко ударяясь по стеклу и скатываясь кривыми дорожками. Как будто весь мир заплакал после того, что услышал от правителя деревни, который должен защищать и оберегать, а не обрекать на гибель людей, жаждущих спокойной жизни. 

Итачи чувствует, как ярость заполняет нутро. Она разливается по рукам, ногам, голове, мигом проясняя взор от мутности. Где-то бьётся запоздалая мысль: «Неужели всё было зря?». Все убийства абсолютно не тех, кого действительно нужно было задавить. 

Данзо ждёт с неким удовлетворением, когда у Итачи лопнет последняя капля терпения. Видит зарождающийся гнев в чужих глазах и ощущает нечто сродни окончанию своего личного мытарства. 

Все Учиха были хорошими шиноби, считает Данзо, когда перед ним появляется Итачи с перекошенным лицом. Совсем не красавец, но было в нём какое-то благородство и духовность.

Дерутся они насмерть. Ослабленный организм Итачи, казалось, выжимал последние силы для этой решающей схватки. Из открывшихся ран лилась кровь, неприятно засыхавшая на коже. Чёрный плащ АНБУ слетел ещё на полпути к столу, за которым сидел Данзо, и теперь он был в одних брюках. 

Пока они мутузят друг друга на полу, Итачи вспоминает фрагмент из своего далёкого детства. Когда рождался Саске, на улице ни с того ни с сего поднялся ветер. Он порывистыми волнами сорвал со старого дуба каштан и умчался куда-то за дом, где в этот же миг прозвучал стук содзу. Это значило, что ребёнок родился.

Вся природа, весь мир наблюдал за появлением новой жизни, радуясь, когда она появилась на свет. Совсем крохотный Саске кричал и показывал, что он здесь для того, чтобы становиться настоящим человеком. Над ним склонялись соклановцы, над ним щебетала уставшая мать, над ним возвышался серьёзный отец, в глазах которого сиял влажный свет.

И только Итачи стоял на пороге и жаждал поведать всем о том, что ветер сорвал каштан и уронил его в пампасовую траву. Он поворачивался и не находил желающих послушать эту историю об упавшем каштане и порывах летнего ветра, скользящих у самого края земли и летящих к небесному куполу. Он был один.

В какой-то момент Итачи останавливается, его бьёт лихорадка и чёткое осознание, что за спиной — пропасть. Он шёл к ней постепенно. Смотрел на лежащего под собой высушенного Данзо, постаревшего на десяток лет и хватающего воздух как рыба, брошенная на берег. Видел в нём падение империи, разруху и убыток. Видел загубленные жизни и красную маску вместо лица.

— Ты просто никто, — говорит Итачи, выдавливая сломанными пальцами чужие глаза. — Я с тобой покончу прямо сейчас, даже если сам умру. По твоей прихоти случилось всё, чего не должно было быть. Вы все меня обвели вокруг пальца, а я повёлся как дурак. И вот поэтому я уничтожу тебя и того, кто решил, что стоит выше меня. Ибо я не кукла. Слышишь, ублюдок? Не кукла.

Данзо уже не слышал. Его собственный вой заглушал каждое слово, хлюпающие звуки перемежались с хрипом и скрежетом. Начал извиваться и как будто наполнился неизведанной силой. 

Сжатым кулаком с размаху ударил Итачи в висок и попытался его столкнуть с себя. Терпел неудачу за неудачей, чувствовал размазанную массу на своём лице, угадывая в ней выдавленные глаза, чувствовал проломленные скулы и раздробленный нос.

Чувствовал, как угасает его жизнь. 

Не может быть глупее смерти, чем смерть от ручного зверя, которого сам тренировал и некогда держал в узде.

Где-то Данзо просчитался. Пока Итачи колотил его по и так расквашенному лицу, он думал, что, возможно, не надо было убивать Шисуи. Ведь и не был он угрозой, а так, мешался под ногами со своими балладами о дивном новом мире, где нет междоусобицы. Его сгубил интерес к Саю, только и всего. Отдавая приказ на его убийство, Данзо на момент ощутил жалость, которая быстро стёрлась и больше не напоминала о себе.

Вот и сейчас он ощущал что-то похожее. Его убивали, а он вспоминал свою юность. Где с командой ходил на задания, разговаривал с сенсеем, играл в шоги вместе с Хирузеном и слушал песни Кагами у костра. Где после кровопролитного боя дружно оплакивали погибших и засыпали землёй останки тел. Где носился ветер, срывающий с могучего дуба каштаны и роняющий их на пропитанную кровью землю.

И стоя у могил сенсея и друга, он смотрел вокруг и жаждал рассказать об упавшем каштане и порывах летнего ветра, скользящих у самого края земли. И не находил желающих послушать эту историю, запечатлеть в памяти момент, когда плачет природа вместе с людьми. Он был один.

Данзо сказал: «О, жизнь! Ты бессердечна в своём желании отбирать у меня смысл. Я хороню своих близких, я вижу горы трупов и море крови. Неужели таково моё наказание, неужели не наступит дивный мир, который мы все так хотим создать?»

И тогда жизнь ответила ему: «О, человек! Бессердечно то, что люди допускают войны и гибель всего живущего. Я отпускаю тех, кто держался за меня, я вижу умирающую землю. Неужели таково моё наказание, неужели не наступит дивный мир, который никто не решается создать?»

В тот момент, когда их страна с потом и кровью побеждала в многолетней войне, Данзо находит себя и решает помогать людям находить утерянный смысл. 

Решает создать новый дивный мир. 

В котором не будет войн, трупов и алых рек. Не будет падающих каштанов, о которых другие не хотят слышать. 

В котором всё будет так, как должно быть, думает он, получая удар кунаем в сердце. 

И ощущая как жизнь прощается с ним, Данзо улыбается уголками губ, оставляя сгорбленного Итачи одного под усилившимся дождём.

***

Наруто пришёл внезапно, словно вырос на поверхности, где до этого никого не было. Переступил с ноги на ногу, дожидаясь, пока Саске не покажется на веранде, и при его появлении уже сказал:

— Я слышал, твои родители мертвы. 

Плохие вести быстро разносятся. Удивления этому не было, только глухая тоска. Она душила и не давала нормально вздохнуть — приходилось всё время оттягивать тугой ворот водолазки.

Дом был окутан тьмой. Саске убрал все настенные свечи, заклеил порванные сёдзи и занавесил окна в нескольких комнатах. После ухода Итачи возникла острая необходимость прибраться в поместье, как бы невольно прощаясь с ним. Отпуская от себя пройденное детство, отрочество, зрелость. Все печали, горести, скуку; всё плохое и неприятное.

Наконец-то убрались и цветы в расписных вазах, и картины, подаренные кем-то, кого Саске уже не помнит, и родительские одежды. Материнские украшения были спрятаны в резную шкатулку, отцовские доспехи сложены в сундук.

Был вымыт пол, постираны футоны, протёрты перила, но всё равно казалось, что в доме летает смерть.

Вечность дышала в затылок, пробирала до мурашек, и у Саске кружилась голова, стоило ему только подумать, что сегодня всё свершится. 

Предложил Наруто выпить чаю, но тот вежливо отказался. Сидел рядом и не знал, что сказать, что сделать. Как поддержать, да и стоило ли. Спрашивать тоже ничего не хотелось.

Хотелось пойти домой, задёрнуть шторы и проспать год. Пропустить всё то бесчинство, которое намечается.

— Я не понимаю, Саске, — говорит Наруто спустя какое-то время.

Ещё он говорит что-то про их дружбу, команду номер семь, Сакуру, которая умерла такой молодой и — «Неужели ты хочешь повторить её судьбу?»

От каждого его слова Саске бьёт дрожь. Он настолько вымотанный морально, что нет банальных сил противостоять той правде, которую на него обрушивает Узумаки. 

Потом неожиданно тот замолкает, долго о чём-то думает, разворачивается и выдаёт, словно бьёт под дых:

— Так что же, стало быть, это всё из-за вашей связи с Итачи?

Вот это "всё" — суматоха, созданная после смерти главы клана. Пришлось придумать сказку про плохое самочувствие отца и слабое сердце матери: они ведь так переживали насчёт неспособности заключить мир между Учиха и деревней. Саске был уверен, что им с братом никто не поверил. Смотрели с подозрением, а в лицах соклановцев отчётливо читалась угроза.

На одну секунду стало до умопомрачения страшно, что все знают об их отношениях. Что все знают о том, что они спали как мужчина с женщиной. Что все знают о том, что это старший сын убил отца и мать под покровом ночи и вовсе не раскаивается в этом.

Со всех сторон мерещилась слежка, порицание. Саске с ужасом ждал, когда к ним придут родственники и толпой забьют ногами. Как раздерут кожу и выломают суставы. А потом оставят умирать под знойным солнцем от потери крови.

Саске молчит, потому что не может ничего сказать. Ему сдавила горло пугающая действительность. Нахлынул стыд, красными пятнами расползающийся по шее, заблестели лихорадочным блеском глаза. 

— Ты прав, Наруто. Это всё из-за нас.

Ещё ты прав в том, что я закончу свой путь как Сакура, ибо не может спокойно существовать на земле человек, который приемлет убийства. А я приемлю. Я совершал эти самые убийства руками брата. Ты понимаешь? 

— Я всё равно не понимаю, Саске, — говорит Наруто будто в отчаянии.

Исхудавший, он казался бледной тенью себя прошлого. Выцветшие волосы были уложены небрежным вихрем. Он мял их узловатыми пальцами и нервно дёргал в стороны, весь трясся в подступивших рыданиях и даже не старался этого скрыть.

— Я поговорю с Какаши-сенсеем, он что-нибудь придумает, — добавляет Наруто, хотя сам не верит в свои слова.

Это просто хорошо звучит, облегчающе. Какаши-сенсей даже если бы и хотел, всё равно не смог бы здесь помочь. Его слово мало весит, особенно при тех обстоятельствах, в которые себя самостоятельно загнали Итачи и Саске. 

Последний легко улыбнулся, впервые за долгое время, и так же впервые обнял Наруто, зарываясь своими ладонями в чужие волосы.

— Прощай, мой единственный друг. 

Всхлип Узумаки тонет в начавшейся дроби дождя, упавшем холодной стеной на опустевший мрачный дом.

***

Итачи вернулся ближе к сумеркам. Весь израненный и помятый, он не производил впечатление человека, у которого гладко прошли переговоры. 

Он раздевается, смывает с себя всю кровь, прилипшую грязь и сор, накладывает компрессы на раны. Саске помогает ему промыть пустую глазницу, кормит тёплым бульоном и складывает обмундирование в ровную стопку.

— Нам нужно уйти из деревни. 

— Когда? 

— Этой ночью.

Это бегство, понимает Саске. Внезапно в нём разгорается несогласие, неверие, непринятие. Столько усилий и всё напрасно? Всё бессмысленно, чёрт возьми?

— Разве не в твоих обязанностях было договориться с Данзо и найти альтернативные варианты, при которых мы понесли бы наименьший урон?

— Я убил его.

Саске теряет дар речи. Смотрит на брата как на дурака и понимает, что теперь их уже ничего не спасёт. Была какая-то надежда, хрупкая, не лопнувшая одной из первых, а парящая где-то в выси, а теперь что? Абсолютное ничего.

Не помня себя, он подрывается, и в неконтролируемом бешенстве принимается кричать.

— Покарай тебя Ками! Ты обрёк нас на скитания, которые нас погубят, неужели ты не понимаешь этого?!

Итачи всё понимает, даже лучше, чем можно себе представить. Он неподвижно сидит, никак не реагируя на выпады Саске. Нет смысла объяснять брату, что убийство Данзо было вынужденной мерой.

В нём пробуждается уверенность, что настоящему шиноби не пристало испытывать чувство вины за действия для которых он был создан. Саске интуитивно угадывает его настроение и смолкает, нервно расхаживая из стороны в сторону. За короткую истерику он выгорает до остатка: уже не хочется даже дышать, не то что пускаться в бега.

— Я устранил нескольких АНБУ, дежуривших подле Хокаге. Оставшиеся уже в курсе произошедшего, так что совсем скоро нас хватятся. 

Итачи чувствует, как лихорадка отступает. Его ломало почти всю драку с Данзо, и по её окончанию он был буквально разбитым. То, как возвращался из резиденции, он уже не помнит. Единственной мыслью было дойти до дома и залечить воспалённые раны. Не думал и как преподнести информацию Саске. Решил сказать обо всём без прикрас, даже если и будут истерики, то они всё равно неважны.

Важным было убраться из поместья, из деревни, из страны. Укрыться где-то в глуши, пока не спадёт ажиотаж, а потом перебраться через море на другую сторону, где, по рассказам старых моряков, был остров, на котором жил народ, не имеющий ни кланов, ни обязанностей, ни традиций. Каждый был сам по себе, и только на праздник полной Луны они собирались все вместе у костра. 

Итачи это кажется утопией, Саске — абсурдом.

Оно собираются впопыхах. Берут снаряжение, кое-какие вещи и свадебную ленту родителей, как напоминание о том, что у них была семья. Закрывают сёдзи, парадные двери, окна в своих комнатах, и уходят через задний двор. Пустынные улочки встречают тишиной, мигают звёзды и фонари на наблюдательных постах. 

Проходят до окраины, пока не видят перед собой ровную стену высоких сосен. За спиной остаётся родная деревня и дом, а впереди тёмный лес и сплошная неизвестность.

Итачи не колеблется: проползает под сетчатым забором, пачкая хакама грязью. Ждёт, пока Саске переползёт, а потом аккуратно утрамбовывает землю. 

Где-то поблизости послышалось карканье ворона и шелест листвы. 

То летний ветер провожал их в долгий неизведанный путь.

***

Они не останавливались почти сутки, пока не дошли до северного перевала. Здесь когда-то была маленькая деревня, полностью разрушенная по прошествии нескольких войн. Один дом остался относительно целым и годился для ночлега.

Итачи собрал доски и обрубки деревьев для костра, в то время как Саске вытащил остатки скудной пищи — на завтрак уже не хватит. 

— Нам нужно попасть в селение и пополнить запасы, — говорит Итачи, доедая пресный онигири.

Саске молча кивнул. По большому счёту его уже не волновали такие обывательские вещи. Он хотел только знать, сколько времени у них есть до того, как их поймают и предадут суду. 

— Я нашёл футоны и прогрел их от сырости, — продолжает Итачи, не находя никакого отклика. — Уже холодает, идём в дом.

Почти хижина с ветхими ступенями и гниющими балками просела в земле и накренилась вбок, разрушаясь частями. 

У Саске защемило в груди. Смотря на этот почерневший от сажи дом, он думает о своём поместье и родителях, убитых в зале, где когда-то они собирались семьёй и обсуждали дальнейшие планы. 

Где принимали гостей и беседовали с друзьями, где играли детьми и занимались подростками.

Жизнь так скоротечна. Не успеешь оглянуться, как придёт тот самый час, когда нужно отвечать за свои поступки перед небесными силами. 

Готов ли он к этому? Саске думает, что нет. 

К смерти невозможно быть готовым. Даже убеждая себя, что кончина наступит неизбежно, не сегодня, так завтра, человек всё равно надеется, что его это обойдет стороной. 

Нет радости в вечной жизни, но умирая на самой её заре, разве можно оставаться счастливым?

— Саске! 

— Иду, брат. 

Итачи ждал его в единственной комнате на разложенном футоне. Его распущенные волосы змеями клубились на белых простынях. Пахло затхлостью, еле уловимой гарью и кустарниками можжевельника, чудом сохранившихся подле дома. 

Саске лёг рядом и ощутил нечто странное, давно ушедшее родственное. Ему стало совсем хорошо, когда он, повернувшись, прильнул к своему брату.

— Что случилось, Саске? 

— Ничего. Абсолютное ничего. Просто я подумал, что мы никогда не спали вместе, как сегодня, в эту звёздную ночь, вдали от всех. 

Итачи гладил его по голове, перебирал жёсткие волосы, подмечая, что они отросли. Саске ещё молодой, горящий жизнью. Не бессмысленной, а той, которая переполнена цветными красками.

Они действительно не спали до этого вместе, думает Итачи, обнимая брата и притягивая его к своей груди. В детстве Саске беспокойно спал, всё время ворочаясь и хныча во сне. Иногда он просыпался со слезами на глазах, а потом вскакивал и бежал в родительскую комнату под мамин бок. 

Ему пели колыбельную, гладили лицо и Саске засыпал крепким сном, в котором ему снились бескрайние моря с глянцевыми волнами и красивыми лодками, уносящимися вдаль. Он плыл на них туда, где все карты мира заканчивались, и мечтал, что настанет день, когда он сотворит невозможное.

То, что никто никогда не делал. 

— Итачи, будем ли мы счастливы в другом мире, куда идём? — спрашивает он, жарко дыша в чужую шею. 

— Мы построим свой мир, Саске. И обретём там вечно ускользающее счастье. 

Как дивно и хорошо звучат его слова. Как вселенная им благоволит. В эту минуту нет ничего важнее, чем они сами. 

Итачи целует Саске в лоб, наблюдает, как дрожат его ресницы, и, наклонившись, касается в целомудренном поцелуе чужих уст. 

А потом падает морок. И всё стирается.

Ему было плохо, тягостно и душно. Нестерпимо душно. Спёртый, плотный воздух скукоживал лёгкие, делая вздохи болезненными, острыми, дерущими грудь. 

Отчаяние окатило его холодной волной, топя в своих вязких водах. 

Длинные пальцы сомкнулись на горле, ощущая, как учащенно бьётся пульс, как набухает жилка, и как бледная кожа наливается красными соками.

Итачи находился в горячке, его трясло и, напрочь потерявшись в себе, он всё сильнее сжимал пальцами шею, почти ломая позвонки. Он хотел задушить, убить, уничтожить, разломать на тысячу кусков и вобрать всё это в себя. 

Медленно приблизившись вплотную, Итачи тихо, шелестяще выдохнул в бескровные, дрожащие губы Саске.

— Ненавижу. 

Да, ненавижу. Ненавижу, ненавижу, ненавижу тебя Саске. Мои беды, моё несчастье, моё сумасшествие — это всё из-за тебя. Я сошёл с ума по твоей вине, ты сделал меня одержимым, диким, безумным. Ты делаешь меня слабым, уязвимым, глупым. Ты заставляешь меня почувствовать себя человеком, а я не хочу им быть. Я давно себя исчерпал. Я — не человек. Глупый, глупый, брат, как же я тебя ненавижу за это.

Саске остекленевшим взглядом смотрел прямо в масляные, лихорадочные глаза напротив, не предприняв ни одной попытки вырваться из крепкой хватки брата. 

Он не делал ничего. Просто смотрел, почти не моргая, с трудом дыша, свистя и захлёбываясь слюной, скопившейся в зажатом горле. В его глазах не было ни страха, ни ненависти, не разочарования. В них была только пустота. Густая, липкая, затягивающая упирающегося Итачи в свои глубины.

Итачи не мог остановиться. Он не хотел останавливаться. Крепкими руками он отнимал возможность дышать, жить, чувствовать. Он убивал своего брата. 

Саске с каждой секундой бледнел всё больше, наливаясь фиолетовым оттенком, и его красные глаза в гамме с этим цветом смотрелись пугающе, вселяя неподдельный ужас.

Какой кошмар, подумал Итачи. Он душит своего младшего брата в тёмной, душной комнате. Он лишает жизни того, ради кого готов был отдать свою собственную жизнь. Он убивает того, ради которого уничтожил стольких людей. 

Он губит свою любовь.

Итачи резко разжал онемевшие пальцы и с испугом всмотрелся в лицо Саске. 

Тот не подавал признаков жизни, всё так же лёжа, как и прежде — в абсолютно расслабленной, доверяющей позе с распластанными на полу руками, и в распахнутом юката, где отчётливо открывалась взору шея с багровыми отпечатками чужих ладоней.

Итачи моргнул. Перевёл затуманенный взгляд на свои руки — жилистые, натруженные бесконечными тренировками, с россыпью мелких трещин и рубцов, которые совсем недавно с животной яростью сжимались на чужом горле. 

Он в отупении вглядывался в них, подмечая те или иные детали, которые раньше ускользали от него. Например, родинка на ладони, прямо у линий жизни и любви, куда давно ткнулся детской щекой Саске.

Итачи хорошо помнил этот момент. Воспоминание отозвалось яркой, ослепляющей вспышкой, заставив кровь с бешеной силой отдавать барабанную дробь в висках. Голова была тяжёлой, веки свинцовыми, руки холодными, глаза сухими.

Хотелось плакать, Итачи надеялся, что сейчас сможет, потому что сам растоптал смысл своей жизни, который так долго искал. 

Он всё думал, что это болезненный сон. Такой же беспокойный и муторный, как все детские сны Саске, но реальность нещадно била по щекам.

Итачи огляделся в поисках летающих теней, сопровождающих его на протяжении долгого времени, и, не найдя оных, вдруг с ужасом осознал, что не существовало никакого Безумия и теней.

Он сам себе их выдумал и верил, что они есть, что они толкают его на свершение этих бесчинств. Отдавая бразды управления своим сознанием кому-то мифическому, ирреальному, Итачи тем самым отказывался от самого себя.

И хотелось же, чтобы неприглядные поступки, к которым упорно толкают жалкие побуждения или стремление утолить пылающую похоть, можно было совершить во имя благородных целей.

Последняя нить оборвалась, и он разбился. Не было сил подняться, не было желания возродиться, не было смысла существовать дальше.

Комкая края рубашки он лихорадочно думал, был ли он на самом деле гением, раз просчитался настолько сильно?

Или же... Гением был Саске, которого всегда недооценивали? 

И который никогда не просчитывался.

Скоро, совсем скоро всё закончится. И не будет больше того, что смогло бы встать препятствием между ним и Саске. Слышишь, брат? Скоро в дивном мире будем только мы с тобой. Одни.

Итачи с неким трепетом огладил лицо брата, медленно поднялся, и неровной походкой вышел на веранду. 

Свежесть ударила в лицо, покрылась мурашками голая кожа. Занималась заря и на бледно-васильковом горизонте просачивались пурпурные лучи. 

Наступал новый день. И Итачи встречал его.

***

Меня зовут Смерть

Я являюсь обратной стороной жизни, финишной прямой, до которой каждый добирается в свой срок. 

Мой цвет чёрный, потому что в забвении нет яркости.

Я раскрашиваю последний коридор, говорю человеку: «Иди сюда!», и он идёт. 

Моё монохромное одеяние не тяготит людей: они ждут моих ласковых рук, моего мягкого голоса и готовы отпустить себя в мои крепкие объятия.

Все духовные лица уверены, что есть жизнь после смерти: «Перерождению быть!» – говорят они, и я соглашаюсь с ними. 

Вот, послушайте историю, которая случилась не то сегодня, не то вчера.

Один монах растирал гинкго билоба* из листьев которой выделялся лечебный экстракт, и говорил: 

— Существует горный переход в местности Кумано*, называется «Дорога исхода усопших». Рядом с этой тропой есть колокол, который вдруг сам начинает звучать при полном безветрии.

— Это тот самый переход, после которого отправляешься в подземное царство мертвых — Ёми-но куни? Кажется, её нарекают ещё «Страной Желтого Источника», — отвечает второй монах, подавая следующие листья.

— Ты прав, мой друг. Путь туда лежит через горы, дорога, ведущая в это царство, подметается метелками «хоки».

— Я слышал! Перерождение на земле возможно в виде человека или животного. Как ты считаешь, друг мой, если человек не предался молитве, то стало быть, не переродится он, а будет мучиться в Аду?

— Всегда есть шанс изменить своё положение. Всё зависит от самого человека и его искреннего желания. Ведь если он раскается, то отпустит его карма и будет дух его свободен и чист.

— Ох, мой друг. Если бы все задумывались о таких простых вещах, то наступил бы дивный мир! Что скажешь, Старуха-смерть?

Скажу я только то, что я — не окончание. 

Я и есть начало жизненного пути.

___________________________________________

Примечания:  
1) Ги́нкго (лат. Gīnkgo) — голосеменное реликтовое растение, часто называемое живым ископаемым. Используется в медицине. Также ценится в декоративном садоводстве за красоту кроны и ажурную листву. Часто применяется в качестве солитера в ландшафтном дизайне.  
2) На южной оконечности полуострова Кии. Здесь находится место пребывания божественной Идзанами, умершей при рождении бога огня – в деревушке Арима.


End file.
